Oneshots Dedicated to You
by A-Million-Miles-Too-Close
Summary: A collection of oneshots - couple decided by you. These are really to thank the people who read my Cinderella story first time around, but anyone can request one. : All your fave couples, honestly. Rated T for safety.
1. Bottom Of The Ocean

Okay, I have 29 stories to write. I had four people reply with couples, so I'm going to be nice and write them all stories. They'll all be based from my Itunes. (: Yaay!  
Please review anyway and I apoligise for any crapness. (:

* * *

**Bottom Of The Ocean - Miley Cyrus. **  
Pairing : **MOE**  
Dedicated to: **Night Owl 303**.

Miley sighed as she caught a glimpse of the picture on her night stand. Everything they had was gone now, she knew that, she just didn't understand how everything had turned into how it has. Picking up the photo she let her fingers trace his face in particular; she smiled a little as the memories of the picture came back to her.

It had been her 15th birthday; the four of them had just run off stage, Miley being squished in the middle of the group hug, it was like ritual. She remembered how her Mum had told them all to smile, as they all turned to look at the camera all still connected in the hug. How his head had instantly fell next to hers, his smile becoming that so much bigger. It had been well over a year since they'd left her and moved onto other friends and she felt just a little bit crazy that she was the only one who seemed to miss what they had.

"_I can't do this anymore" He shook his head looking up at her. _

"_W-what?" Her voice came out as barley above a whisper. She knew exactly what was coming out of his mouth next. _

"_Us, this whole thing, it's not working. We never see each other anymore, you have your friends and project's I have mine and it's not fair on either of us" _

_She closed her eyes, willing the tears not to fall. No-way was this real; she couldn't be losing after the years they'd spent together. The Joe she knew wouldn't let this happen; he'd fight to save it, like he had before. _

"_Mi, I'm sorry" _

_She shook her head, opening her eyes slowly to look at him. His eyes held some pleading expression, maybe for forgiveness. _

"_You're not sorry Joe. I saw this coming a few months ago, once you started spending time with her, them" _

"_It's not like that Miles, you know that" _

"_You know what Joe; I don't want to hear it" _

--

"_Say hello Smiley Miley!" _

"_Joe, keep your stupid camera away from me" She warned pulling her pillow over her face. _

"_A little cranky this morning" He laughed before sitting next to her, his free hand tickling her. _

"_JOE!" _

_He smirked as she chucked the pillow at him, shooting him a glare. _

"_Couldn't you at least wait till I'm up and dressed?" _

"_No, that's no fun. Anyway, I think you're beautiful in the morning" _

"_Stop trying to earn brownie points" She shook her head laughing as he smiled leaning down to peck her cheek. _

_She turned to the camera that Joe still had a hold of, pointing directly at her. "Hello whoever's watching this, which I'm sure is no-one, because Joe's not silly enough to upload this to you tube and blow us secretly dating away from the spotlight. Are you Joe?" _

_He shook his head a smirk on his face._

"_Joe..." _

"_I promise" He laughed. "Although, what's wrong with being able to kiss you in public?" _

"_Oh a lot" _

Miley smiled as her dream replayed through her head again. It was pretty frequent that she had dreams involving him, but it was very rare they'd be dreams of something she remembered happening. It was something when you wanted to keep sleeping just because your dreams seemed more inviting than reality.

--

She looked out towards the ocean and let out a deep sigh. She picked up one of the pictures, staring at it intently. She knew what she had to do, she had to let go of everything, holding everything in like she was wasn't helping her get anywhere.

She stood up gathering all of the pictures and walking down towards the edge of the ocean; she stopped as she felt the water lap around her feet. Taking one last look through the photo's, she sighed again and looked around making sure she was still alone.

Placing a kiss to the top picture she held her arm out.

"Be happy Joe Jonas, be happy" She let them drop from her hand, floating away from her, from her life and god did it feel good.

_This is it, _

_Let go. _

_Breathe._

Make that 28 now. (:  
Review, please and thankyou (:

Also, send me your couples if you wish. I really don't mind, just be patient.  
X


	2. Tonight

Okay, so this started out with the song in mind, then it took a world of it's own - but I think I like it.  
Sorry it's been so long and everyone else your stories will be coming soon. (:

ALSO, does anyone read my Cinderella story that was deleted. Do you think I should repost it, but change the names to camp rock names and hannah montana names to make it legal, or would it be better just leaving it how it was? Thanks.

**Tonight - Westlife.**  
Pairing: Kiley  
Dedicated to: Night Owl 303

"I was just asking a question, next time I'll keep quiet shall I?" Miley rolled her eyes turning to walk back out of the room and towards the kitchen.

Kevin groaned, he knew she hadn't deserved that, or anything else he'd thrown at her the last few weeks. The guys work schedule wasn't really easy at the moment, Kevin would find himself getting up at 5am most mornings and not getting back in until 10pm on the evenings, heading straight for bed. Miley tried spending the rare few hours they both managed to have off together, but he'd always start snapping a bad habit when he was tired.

Standing up he followed her out to where she was stood, her back to him looking through a leaflet, a wedding one no doubt.

"I'm sorry" His voice made her jump as his arms wrapped around her waist bringing her back to collide with his chest.

"Do you know how it's felt these last few weeks Kev? I felt like you were pushing me out" She let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, I don't want you to feel I'm taking you for granted"

"I don't, I just feel pushed out of everything. We're supposed to be getting married Kevin"

"We are, forever, me and you" He whispered kissing her shoulder lightly.

"Well it would help if you started helping me with the planning, you know and stop snapping at everything I say"

He turned her towards him leaning down to kiss her jawbone gently. "Miles I want to you know, it's just these last few weeks have been long and tiring. I shouldn't have snapped, I'm sorry"

"Its fine" She mumbled kissing him gently before pulling away and looking up at him.

"Will you help me plan this wedding?"

He nodded. "I promise, but tomorrow. Tonight, we're going to spend some deserved time together"

She smiled as he made a point of turning his phone off and locking the door. "No interruptions"

"So what are we doing then?"

"Surprises. Hey you said you had a rough model of the wedding dress, how about you show me?"

She shook her head. "It's bad luck"

He pouted. "Oh please, it's a **rough** model of it, what's it going to hurt"

She shook her head again, laughing as he used the puppy dog eyes too.

"Fine, but just so you know, bad luck from now on is going to be your fault"

--

"Can I come in yet?"

She rolled her eyes. "If you really want to"

He pushed the door open eagerly, grinning at the sight. "Whoa. Are you sure this is just a rough version?"

She laughed a little as he walked towards her, pulling her into his arms. Smiling she wrapped her arms around him, as his tightened a little. They started to sway a little, listening to the sound of the music coming from the radio lightly.

"This is a little early to be having out first dance" Miley whispered smiling.

Kevin laughed a little looking down at her. "Have you thought of a song?"

She shook her head. "I thought we should do it together, something we both love"

He nodded. "That sounds good, tomorrow though? Tonight I'm going to make these last few weeks up to you"

She raised her eyebrow. "Are you now?"

He nodded, a small smile gracing his lips as they leant down to join with hers. She smiled into his lips, her hands falling down to his chest, before she pushed him away gently.

He pouted, his hands instinctively grabbing her waist trying to pull her closer again. She laughed grabbing his hands and moving them.

"I'm going to get changed" She tried.

"Why – I think you look perfect in that dress"

"Suck up. So it doesn't get ruined, it's the only one I have" She ran off towards their bathroom, appearing a few minutes later, her hair now tied back.

--

"I've loved tonight, it's been nice spending time together again" Kevin smiled as Miley sat back down next to him on the sofa, curling into his side.

She nodded. "Yeah it has. Let's hope this is only the start of it"

"It is" He whispered leaning down to kiss her again. She smiled, her arms finding his neck as his lips traced her jaw line, before finding her neck.

She knew exactly where this was heading, the same place it had tried to head for the last few months. It seemed with the wedding coming around quickly it made them both a little more eager to finally commit to each other – shall we say.

Taking back control, she gently placed her hands on either side of his head pulling his face to look at her.

"The wedding is two months away"

He whined rolling over and pushing her back in the process, with her new lying position he hooked her hands above her head and pouted down at her.

"Do not look at me like that" She laughed as he continued to pout. "You think you can control your hormones for like another 2 months?"

He shook his head, his hands releasing their grip on hers and trailing their way down to her waist.

"Well try" She hit him gently laughing as his hands brushed her stomach. "Think of how amazing our wedding night is going to be, something we'll both share and keep with us for the rest of our lives"

"I know, but it's not my fault you're so damn sexy"

She blushed a little, her hands running across his cheek lightly. "Thank you. Are you sure you're going to want to wake up to the sight of me in a morning for the rest of your life. It's make up that does me justice now"

He rolled his eyes lowering his head towards hers again and kissing her gently. "You know when I think you're most beautiful?"

"Now?"

He shook his head. "You are, but the best thing is when you've just woke up in a morning and you throw one of my t-shirts on, you come and sit down here with me drinking coffee, your eyes still slightly hazed with sleep and your hair has it's natural curls in. There's nothing more beautiful than what I see then. That's what cheers me up at 5am, the fact you come and sit with me before I go to work and I get to see you like that"

She laughed a little, a deep blush making its way down her neck. "When I have no make-up on, really?"

He nodded. "You always wear my t-shirts better than me too"

"Well I like you without one, so hey we all win"

He laughed tracing down her side with his fingertips again, as his head rested against her shoulder, his breath catching her neck. They both jumped as Mileys phone started vibrating in her pocket, pulling it out she groaned.

"It's Joe... Hello?" She answered the phone, Kevin deciding now was the appropriate time to start tracing paths from her jaw to her neck and ear with his tongue.

"MILES... stop making out and come open the door, we're freezing here"

"Why didn't you ring the bell?" She giggled a little as Kevin's hand traced her stomach again.

"We did, your too busy being lovey dovey. EWWWWW! WILL YOU TWO STOP!"

"Are you watching?" Miley demanded turning her head just in time to see three heads duck. "You are sick people"

"Can we come in?"

"You'll have to ring again and see if Kevin answers it" She laughed.

"MILESSSS!"

"Fine, he's coming to answer the door now. Jeez!"

"Love you Smiles!" Joe laughed hanging up.

Joe and Nick ran in landing on Mileys still lying form and hugging her tightly. She noticed Kevin walk back in not long after with Frankie.

"They're on sugar high's"

"Seriously? Joseph you're 23" Miley rolled her eyes pushing them off and sitting up as Frankie sat next to her hugging her.

"And you're point Miss Miley?"

She laughed before something hit her. "You were making your 12 year old Brother watch his eldest brother making out with his fiancé."

"HEY! We weren't watching, you two are too sickly for me"

Kevin laughed as he sat down on Mileys other side, his arms wrapping around her and bringing her closer.

"See, now... even when we're here"

"You shouldn't be here. You knew me and Miles were spending some time together tonight"

Nick caught the annoyed tone in his eldest brothers voice, he knew how much it was hurting Kevin them being here. He hadn't spent any time with Miley for the past two weeks and they'd promised him, tonight they wouldn't interrupt. Being with Kevin these last two weeks had been hell, he was constantly snapping and blaming everything on Nick or Joe, but Nick knew not to take it personally.

"Sorry Kev, but Mum made us come round she wanted to make sure the wedding plans are coming along"

Miley smiled a little, Denise was more excited about this than anyone. It was nice to have someone to help her too, considering her Dad had said he wanted nothing to do with it, he didn't want his daughter marrying someone so much older than herself, but it was 5 years, Miley couldn't see his big fuss.

"Well you can go back and tell her it's all going to happen tomorrow. It's like 11pm, why would she send you over this late?"

"I don't know she said to ask you if we could stay over here ... OMG EWWWW" Nick buried his head in his hands as Miley started laughing.

"Okay, that's just freaked me out to no end. No way am I going back there"

"Well you guys can't stay here" Kevin replied.

"Oh Kevin, what have I ever done to you?" Joe whined pouting at his brother. "Miles tell him"

"No, you guys knew tonight was mine and Mileys night. You can't just come over all the time and interrupt"

"Look, it won't happen again, but please do you want to put Frankie through all of that at such a young age"

"No" Kevin stated. "But you're not staying here, now out"

"MILEEEEEEEY"

Miley laughed as the three lads all turned to her, begging with their eyes to let them stay.

"What's one night going to hurt Kevin?" She rolled her eyes turning to look at him.

"One night will turn into every night!"

"The boss has spoken" Nick grinned high fiving Miley who in turn slapped him gently.

"Frank you can sleep in the spare bedroom, you two will have to sleep down here"

"Thank you Kev. I love you" Joe smiled.

He waved his hand before standing up and walking towards the stairs. "If you want blankets come and get them"

Miley shot them both looks. "I hope you know I'm going to have to put up with that mood now!"

"We love you Miles" Joe tried grinning at her.

"Yeah you better"

--

"You still mad about last night?" Miley whispered as she felt the body next to her stir. He turned to look at her, before smiling and kissing her gently.

"I was never mad in the first place; I was just trying to get them to see my point"

"I think they did. After you'd gone to bed, Joe and Nick felt really bad about it"

"They might have, but I don't think they have got it. It'll happen again and again, they think it's okay and I mean it is, their my brothers I'm not going to kick them out on the street but last night was supposed to be our night, I'm marrying you and in the last two weeks we've spent like 3 hours alone time together, they knew that"

"They love you Kev, maybe they don't want to see you starting a new life with someone and their trying to hold on to what they have now. Maybe spending some time before the wedding with them would be good"

"I spend 13 hours a day with them"

"I mean away from the limelight, you know not as a band as brothers. They could help you find a tux; you know help with the wedding. It'll help them feel involved"

"I guess" Kevin sighed. "Do you trust Joe to plan a wedding?"

"No, but I trust you" She smiled before glancing at the clock, 5am and she could hear moving around downstairs.

"It's Nick probably" Kevin smiled as if he'd read her mind. "He probably had a song idea or Joe's snoring became too loud"

Miley laughed leaning over Kevin and grabbing a t-shirt from his drawer, throwing it over her head and standing up.

"Tease" was the mutter she heard. She smirked as she grabbed some pyjama bottoms placing them on, sure the lads wouldn't take too likely to her walking around in her underwear.

"Where are my glasses?"

Kevin shrugged. "Haven't seen them in a while, since you decided contacts made you look prettier"

She smiled. "And they do. I can't believe I'm getting blind in my old age"

He laughed. "Try the bathroom, does this mean they'll be making a regular appearance?"

"Who knows" She smiled. "Why am I more beautiful in them too?"

"Got it in one" He smiled as she headed off towards the bathroom. "Are you hungry?"

"A little, why?"

"If Nick's up, I might as well go and make breakfast and delight in waking Joe up before 6am" He smirked as he pulled some pyjama bottoms on before heading towards the bathroom. "Found them?"

"Yeah" She smiled. "Why don't you wear yours?"

"I do when I start getting headaches. No need unless I'm watching telly or something, besides I look stupid in them"

"No, you look beautiful. You always do"

"I already asked you to marry me; you don't need to carry on pretending to complement me"

She laughed pushing him gently. "Stop digging"

"I'm not digging"

"Yes you are" She rolled her eyes. "And for the record, I think you're most beautiful when you've just woken up next to me in bed, your curls out of place and the smile lights up your face even if your eyes are still half asleep. Oh and when you have your glasses on, you know I'm a sucker for cute guys in glasses"

He smiled pulling her closer and kissing her gently. "I love you"

"I love you too"


	3. So What

I'm slowly getting through these. (: I quite like this one.  
Enjoy.

* * *

**So What - Pink.**  
Pairing: **Moe.**  
Dedicated to: **Babyandrea14. **

Everything made her laugh. They'd been in love, they still were – it was her fault, she couldn't handle being married. She found the changes it made to her life annoying, she hit out at everyone about the way things weren't the same. Marriage was supposed to be the happiest time of your life, but to her – now – all it seemed was a piece of paper with your names signed onto it.

Of course, Joe had enough with the way she'd started acting. He left, not telling her where he was going; just the simple three words that had somehow seemed to get her into this trouble. _I love you._

"Not again, we went out last night Miley" Selena groaned into the phone, clearly still suffering the effects of being dragged along with Miley to every club in town.

"Lena, just one more night; I promise"

"That's what you say every night. How about we just have a night in tonight, invite Mandy and Demi around?"

"Tomorrow night. I'm going out tonight, alone if I have too" Miley replied subconsciously playing with the envelope in front of her.

"Miley we've had this conversation; you're not going out alone!" Selena tried again, she remembered that one night Miley and Joe had their first argument and Miley had decided going on a circuit of town by herself would be the answer. Selena still remembered the way Mandy and herself had found Miley when Joe had sent them all out on a search party; she made a promise to herself and to Miley that night she wouldn't let Miley put herself in danger like that again.

"Well come out with me then, please!"

"Fine, one night, but this is it. After this no more"

"I love you Lena!" She looked down at the letter again. "You don't by any chance know where Joe is do you?"

"You know I don't, why?"

"He has some important post, which no way in hell will I be paying. You think Nick knows where he is?"

"Probably, text him and find out"

"Alright, well I'll be at yours for 7ish. You think Mandy and Demi will want to come?"

"I don't know, there not until the whole going out thing, I'll ask them"

"Okay, thanks Lena. I love you"

"You too. Later"

Miley hung up the phone chucking the letter towards the other ones, before spinning on her chair, her feet landing on the cold tile floor.

--

"Can you ask Joe to pop back home?" Selena asked looking between Nick and Kevin.

"Why?"

"Miley has some important letter for him, bills I think. They're in his name, so she's refusing to pay them"

Nick sighed, he wanted this to all be sorted, he wanted Joe to be happy again, and he wanted Miley to be happy again.

"I'll ask him. How's Miley holding up?"

Selena sighed. "She's not Miley anymore; she's out every night, she's got a completely new attitude"

"Joe's the only one who can help her"

"And we all know that isn't going to happen"

--

"Miley ignore them" Demi spoke through gritted teeth, taking Mileys arm and pulling her away from the group of girls currently shouting things. She remembered now why she always refused these nights.

"They want a fight; I'll give them a fight!" Miley shouted trying to pull herself away from Demi's grip.

"Your drunk Miley and you'll regret it in the morning, when it's all over the news!"

Miley rolled her eyes as Demi continued leading her over to where they had left Selena and Mandy. She spotted three new people sitting around with them and with the intoxication didn't take sense of who they could be.

"There you are. What's with the face Demi?" Mandy spoke up before looking towards Miley.

"Her. She needs to learn to keep her big mouth shut, one day someone will actually start a fight with her and she won't come out winning"

Miley rolled her eyes. "Oh shush Demi, you love me"

"Someone needs to" Demi replied sitting next to Mandy, leaving Miley to sway alone. That was around about when Miley decided to get a better look at the three people sat with them, only she wished she hadn't.

"Hey Miles" Nick smiled as he caught her glances.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" She asked pointing her question more towards Joe.

"We decided to have a night out and happened to bump into Mandy, she told us you guys were here"

"Oh right. Well I want to dance, anyone joining me?" She asked already grabbing Selena's hand and pulling her up. Selena turned to the rest of them, pleading eyes.

_So so what?  
I'm still a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't need you  
And guess what  
I'm having more fun  
And now that we're done  
I'm gonna show you tonight  
I'm alright, I'm just fine  
And you're a tool  
So so what?  
I am a rock star  
I got my rock moves  
And i don't want you tonight_

_You weren't there  
You never were  
You want it all  
But thats not fair  
I gave you life  
I gave my all  
You weren't there  
You let me fall_

Miley smiled as she danced with her friends, even if Joe was there, this was one of the best night's she'd had in a while. She turned to Selena motioning with her hand she was heading outside for some air.

Walking away, she sighed as the cold air hit her, gathering around her body and making her feel the effects of the alcohol a lot more. Leaning against the wall, she held her head trying to control the dizziness engulfing her.

"Mi, you okay?"

She turned to look up at the last person she wanted to see at the minute.

"I'm fine, like you care anyway"

"What makes you think I stopped caring?" He moved to stand in front of her as she pushed herself back further into the wall.

"Oh I don't know the fact you left without even telling me where you were going" She spat.

"I thought it would be easier on the both of us, I had no clue where I was heading anyway. I love you Miles, I always have and I always will; you have to understand why I left"

"I do, I pushed you away; I wanted too"

"Huh?" He looked down at her, a confused expression falling across his eyes.

"I didn't want to be married. Everyone told me it was happy and full of great things, everything changed; everything became a lot harder and I couldn't deal with that. I thought pushing you away would make you see it. I didn't think you'd just up and leave"

"I-How was I supposed to identify it as that Miley? You constantly snapped at me, went out without inviting me or even telling me where you were going and moving away from me every time I tried to show you affection. I thought you hated me. I can't see how I was supposed to know you didn't want to be married, our wedding day you said was one of the best days of your life"

"It was Joe; everything else that comes with it is a letdown"

"All this time we could have been sorting this and we've been ignoring each other"

"The way it's going to stay" Miley spoke looking up at him.

"Why – why can't we sort everything out?"

"I've been fine by myself these past few months; I've found single life is more for me. I love you Joe, I'm still in love with you, but right now; I can't deal with it"

"I heard completely different Miley, I've seen completely different; tonight for example" Joe shook his head.

"I'm out having fun, am I not allowed?" She pushed herself up off the wall, standing eye level with him.

"You are, maybe once or twice a week. 7 days a week Miley and you have a problem"

"No, I don't. Know if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go and enjoy the rest of my night" She pushed past him making her way back towards the club.

Hastily he grabbed her arm, pulling her back towards the wall, his arms boxing her in against the wall. "Who are you Miley?"

"I'm me"

"No you're not, what did you do with the old Miley?"

"She's still here, but she needed a little revamping" Miley replied.

"So tell me, why this little revamping turned you into someone no-one recognises anymore. You have an attitude Miley, one you should have had when you were 15. One you can't afford to have being in the spotlight"

"And I care what other people think? I'm me, let me be me"

"I don't even recognise you anymore, is this what the drink does to you?"

"The drink, no? The fact that my whole life came crashing down around me, yes" She chocked back the lump in her throat; it wasn't supposed to be like this.

"It hasn't Miley"

"YES IT HAS!" She shouted inching her face closer to his, before shaking her head and turning the other way. "You haven't bothered with me for the last few months Joe, you let me fall; what gives you the right to think you can pick me back up again?"

"I'm your husband"

"No you're not! I haven't got one, this is what got us into this mess in the first place, and I'm not going back there"

"I love you Miley"

"You might; I love you too but no, no way!" She tried pushing away from him again.

"You want to go on living the rest of your life like this?" He asked lifting her chin to meet his eyes.

She shook her head. "I have no choice at the moment Joe. I don't know what I want in life and it's hardly fair me dragging you along. So please, forget me and move on"

He dropped his hand from her chin, shaking his head. "I can't"

"Try; I'm sorry"

He moved his arm, moving away a little. "If that's how you want to live your life, I can't stop you"

"MILEY!" Miley broke her gaze from Joe turning to see Selena running up to her. Throwing her arms around Miley, Selena scolded her slightly. "Thank god you're okay. I thought you were going to be out here for a few minutes"

"Sorry Lena" Miley smiled wrapping her arms around Selena and burying her head into her shoulder. All she wanted was to head home and curl up in her bed.

"Maybe you should take her home Sel" Joe spoke up as if reading Mileys mind.

"Yeah, c'mon you; we need to stop this. Joe could you let Demi and Mandy know where we are, tell them to come around tomorrow"

"Sure. Take care of her"

"I will" Selena smiled as she hailed down a cab, pushing the two of them in; Mileys head instantly finding Selena's shoulder again. Selena wrapped her arm around her best friend pulling her closer.

If she noticed the tears falling onto her shoulder, she never mentioned anything.


	4. Guardian Angel

Guys, I'm so sorry. I've been writing the one-shots for this and then leaving them. I know there's still loads more to do and I'm going to try and do some now.  
I love this song, and this just kind of came to me an hour ago.

Can you believe my word doesn't recgonise the word Moliver? I had to put it right and add it to the dictionary. ;)  
Enjoy.

* * *

**Guardian Angel – Andy Scott-Lee.**  
Pairing: **Moliver / MileyxOliver**  
Dedicated to: **TripleOOO**

Miley smiled as she turned to her best friend and he couldn't help but smile back, there was something contagious.

"I've missed you these past months"

"I've missed you too" He stated back. "I mean 13 hours a day with Lilly is alright, but it's so much more bearable when you're there to calm her down"

Miley laughed a little. "Funny, she said the same thing about you. I'm sorry you guys couldn't come with me, you would have loved it"

"Hey, I understand. Like Lilly also said, we could all go after graduation"

She smiled again nodding. "I'd like that"

"So how was touring Europe?" He asked turning his position on her bed so he was looking at her without twisting his neck.

"Amazing, the sights and accents are amazing. I was enjoying England, until..." She trailed off looking down at her hands.

Oliver immediately jumped towards her, his arms instantly pulling her into a hug. He wasn't sure how to cope with crying girls, and today he wasn't going to start.

"Miley, he's not worth the tears, he wasn't the first time and he's not this time"

"Do you think I was stupid letting him back in?" She whispered, her head lifting to look at him. That's when he caught the pain in her eyes; he always thought it was a load of crap when people said you could tell everything about a person from just looking into their eyes. He could see how broken she was and that killed him.

"You knew how I felt about it Miles, I'm not going to say it again. I also told you I'd be here for you and I am, always"

She smiled resting her head back onto his shoulder. "I should have listened to you"

"Miley he's not worth the time and effort. He's a complete moron for letting you go a second time, and you know I hope it eats at him when he realises just what he's lost"

"He hasn't really lost anything"

He tightened his grip a little, shaking his head. "Yes he has Miley, why do you put yourself down; you used to hate people that did that"

She looked back up at him, before sighing. "Truth needs to be heard sometimes"

"Okay, well you want to know the truth about how much he's lost?"

She shrugged a little as his thumb came up to her face wiping the tears away gently.

"You're smart, funny, you have an amazing voice. You have the biggest heart I've had the privilege to know and you do so much to help people, putting everyone before yourself. You have an awesome sense of style, you care about your family and you make sure your best friends are always happy before thinking about your own happiness"

She smiled a little, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"And you're absolutely beautiful"

Okay well now the blush had spread from her face and down her neck, she laughed a little before wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Thank you Oliver"

"Hey, the truth needs to be heard, as you said"

She smiled pulling away from him and standing up. "Can we take a walk?"

"Sure"

-

Currently the two of them were sat up on a beach house, looking towards the ocean as the tide drew in. The silence that was currently hanging around them had been there for about ten minutes, but Oliver was enjoying it. It wasn't an awkward silence that he was used to having with people; it was a comfortable one, one he was using to think.

He felt Miley shift a little; the leg that had been pressed against his hanging over the edge of the balcony was now crossed underneath her, her knee pressed gently against his thigh.

Turning to look at her, he noticed her arm rested across the banister just below her chin, her head resting onto that arm, her eyes never leaving the spot on the ocean she was focused on. He smiled a little at how lost in her thoughts she was.

It was only to Oliver she'd open up about how Nick had hurt her, again. Oliver knew that and in some ways it made him wonder why, why would she go to her donut best friend and let him in, why not her other best friend, the girl, the one who could be there and tell her everything would be okay, they didn't need boys to be happy.

Her pride was too strong to let anyone else in, to let anyone else see her weak. When Miley had visited Lilly earlier today, she'd put on a smile and told her how she didn't need Nick, she'd known it was coming and this time she was a whole lot stronger. Lilly had smiled, hugged her tightly and told Miley how proud she was of her best friend. Of course, that wasn't the truth, tonight was proof enough of that.

Oliver was on the brunt end of most of her pride. There were a lot of things he had to practically force from her, because her pride got the better of her. Sometimes he wasn't sure if it was just her being stubborn, she was pretty good at that too. In some ways he loved the fact she had the pride, it meant she was capable of sticking up for herself.

"Do you believe everyone has a guardian angel?"

Her voice made him jump as he blinked noticing she had turned to look at him, a light blush crept to his cheeks, he hadn't realised he'd been staring at her.

"Of course. I like to think all of my family who have passed away are still there somehow watching over me"

She smiled a little. "What about people here, people who are still you know... alive"

"I guess yeah, I mean best friends are kind of like guardian angels aren't they?"

She nodded, the smile still not leaving her face as she turned back to look at the ocean.

"Would you be my guardian angel?"

"It depends, would you want me to?" He turned to look back at the ocean, smiling as he thought about the answer to her question.

He felt her hands find his and he turned his head to look at her again. This time he felt the scared, sick feeling he'd felt when he heard she was going away for a few months. The same feeling he'd felt when she told both Lilly and himself that she was dating Nick again, the same feeling he had every time he thought about losing her.

"Yes" It was barely a whisper, but to Oliver it sounded ten times louder. Losing his train of thought, he forgot his surroundings, the reason they were here at the moment and the fact she'd currently had her heartbroken again.

His head tilted a little as his lips gently collided with hers, the spark of electricity brought him completely back to reality and he pulled away a little, his hand breaking free from hers and hitting his forehead gently.

"Miley, I'm sorry"

The silence that filled his ears was deafening, he could feel his heart beat against his ribcage, and the thought of losing everything they had making him feel physically sick.

"I said yes" Her whisper met his ear, her warm breath tickling his ear slightly. He turned to look at her, noticing the smile on her face.

"Do you really believe I could be your guardian angel?"

"Yes" He smiled as her lips found his again, her arms wrapping around his neck as she perched herself onto his leg gently, the position comfortable for the both of them.

That was all he needed to hear. He was in love with her, but he wouldn't tell her, not yet. He understood it was a little too early and with her just coming out of the relationship with Nick, her heart was on lockdown.

* * *

_Reviews make me work faster. :P  
Ahaha. _


	5. How Does It Feel

This is SHORT.. and I mean short. You know I€'m proud though, it's not a break-up Niley, all my others are.  
I don't like this one though - I'm sorry, it's just hard for me to write Nileys with as much passion as say a Moe or Kiley. LOL  
I gave it a go! (:

REVIEW! ((: x

* * *

**How Does It Feel – Westlife.**  
Pairing: **Niley / NickxMiley.**  
Dedicated to:**Babyandrea14**

Nick noted that the slow thing they'd agreed to take hadn't really worked out. They'd been dating 6 months and everything had moved so fast, it was only now he had the chance to step back and take a look at everything.

He blamed it on the fact she seemed to be his one and only, as cheesy as that sounded. They fit together like a jigsaw puzzle and Nick couldn't quite grasp the fact that maybe he'd found someone he was with for life, someone who understood him better than he understood himself.

"I love you" He heard her gentle whisper and he looked down to where her head was rested between his arm and his body. The feeling he got whenever she told him, it never got any shallower.

He was so afraid of waking up and finding that he'd lost her. They'd been friends for most of their life, best friends, but he was so worried of doing something stupid and losing her from his life as a girlfriend and his best friend.

"I love you too"

She snuggled back down, her lips rested against the side of his body. He smiled feeling her breath creeping through the thin layer of his t-shirt. Her arm linked itself around his waist, gripping the t-shirt lightly as her other hand found it's way to her shoulder, linking her hand with his.

Glancing at the time, she made a move to stand up, coming to a halt as he pulled her back towards him.

"Can't you stay?"

"You know tonight I can't, any other night Nick and I'd say yes in a heart beat"

He smiled, leaning up to kiss her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything"

He blushed a little, it was something that had been bugging him for ages.

"I wanted to know, uh, how it feels when ... forget it, it's stupid anyway" He pulled a pillow over his face, trying to hide the embarrassment on his face.

She pulled the pillow from his face an amused look on her face.

"Carry on, how does what feel?"

He turned to look away from her, before sighing. "I wanted to know how it felt when your lying next to me and I hold you in my arms. I know that sounds totally stupid, but the last few weeks it's been bugging me. I just wondered if you felt the same as I did when it's like the other way around" He babbled and she smiled her hands finding his face.

"It feels amazing Nick, beyond amazing. I could stay lying in your arms for the rest of my life and be totally happy with the world. It's like everything else disappears, it's just me and you. It makes me fall for you a little more in love with you every time and I can't wait for the moments when I can just come here to you and to be able to lie in your arms"

He broke out into a grin, pulling her down to land on top of him, kissing her. The need for air broke them apart.

"Wow"

"You're going to be late" He smiled as she cursed and sat back up.


	6. Morning Lullabies

This is waayy sappy, me thinks - but I loveee it! (:  
See how much more passion goes into this one, LOL!

REVIEW ((:  
I'm off to write more. x

* * *

**Morning Lullabies – Ingrid Michaelson.**  
Pairing: **Moe. / MileyxJoe**  
Dedicated to: **JoexJonasxFanx94**

Joe smiled as he thought about the current string of mornings he seemed to be having. Yesterday was the one that seemed to stick in his mind more vivid than the others.

-

Joe yawned as he felt his body slowly starting to wake, lifting his left hand to rub his eyes; he winced at the sudden movement which caused the pins and needles in his right hand to intensify.

Turning to look at the cause of the reason his hand had become numb, he smiled as he noticed her head rested at the top of his arm, the smile on her face indicating she was having a pretty good dream.

The pain brought him out of his thoughts and he winced again. His brain was telling him to move his arm from under her to get the circulation going again; his heart however was telling him not to move, to leave her asleep. It was where she felt safe, where she managed to escape everything else in her life at the moment.

He noticed the pattern eliminating her face, the pattern of the leaves outside the window that we're obviously blocking the sun. Sunday mornings always seemed to be the calmest from the others and Joe guessed that's why his heart was fluttering against his ribcage, every time she groaned softly in her sleep, or smiled a little more.

He jumped a little as her eyes opened, a little startled. He noticed the blush on her face and the shyness in her eyes as she took a look at his face.

"Morning"

"Good Morning" She smiled softly, before running a hand through her curls, trying to restore order into her hair. He laughed a little, moving his hand gently feeling the blood starting to flow.

She caught on and smiled an embarrassed smile. "Why didn't you wake me, or push me off?"

"I'd never do that" He smiled "Besides the tingly feeling you get when you start getting feeling in your fingers again is nice"

"Joe!" She laughed, her head falling back onto him, this time landing onto his shoulder, her breath tickling his neck as she carried on her laughter.

"I guess you like me more than your poor lonely pillow? I assure you, he's way funnier than myself"

She laughed again, shaking her head. "Your more comfortable than my pillow"

His hand found its way up to her hair, stroking it gently from her face. He took a breath before he started singing softly. It was sort of their morning ritual, it would calm her down before her day and she could guarantee any media crap that was thrown at her, she'd just think of the morning she'd had and it would throw everything else away, and she'd laugh and walk on.

He smiled as her eyes closed; it was her way of shutting everything out and focusing on his voice, nothing else. He knew soon he'd feel her breathing slow down and the smile on her face would re-appear, the soft noises she'd make in her sleep filling his ears until they were rudely interrupted by someone, usually Nick.

"Joe! C'mon we have that interview in an hour, and I bet you're not even awake yet"

"Well if I wasn't then I would be now"

Nick laughed a little, banging the door again.

"Miley needs to get her lazy ass up too, whether she likes it or not. If I remember rightly, she told me she had some meeting for Hannah Montana around eleven"

Joe rolled his eyes. "Yeah okay. I'll be down in half an hour"

"Joe, you best wake her up!"

"I will, jeez!"

Nick laughed again walking away, knowing for a fact Kevin or himself would have to go and wake her up, Joe claiming she looked too peaceful. Nick knew it was Joe's fault she'd fell back asleep anyway, he heard him singing to her every morning. Not being the romantic type, Nick had to admit it was pretty cute.

-

That brought Joe to where he was now, lying beside Miley, both of them sprawled on their backs, staring towards the ceiling.

"Your ceiling's boring"

"It said thank you, it doesn't want to take away the focus from the floor"

He smiled as she laughed, hitting him gently. "Seriously Joe, God gave you a singing voice for a reason"

"Then why do you laugh at my jokes?" He turned to look at her, a smirk imprinted onto his face.

"Someone has to" She smiled, her hand stroking his cheek gently as he stuck his tongue out at her.

"How was your meeting?"

"Yeah it was okay, a little boring. Mitchel kept me entertained though, so obviously that made it bearable. We went out for some ice cream after, catch up, you know, we ended up cutting it short, Mitchel went for some paparazzi dude, the dude deserved it though" She laughed a little.

"What happened?" He asked, his hand stroking her arm gently.

"You know same old. He kept pressing into my business, wouldn't let up when Mitchel asked him to, then he made a remark, Mitchel blew his top"

Joe sighed, his hand moving towards her face, his fingertips brushing around her forehead and down to her cheeks lightly.

"Forget about them okay, I owe Mitchel a thank you though"

"It's hard Joe; it's every day, every place I am. I made mistakes, I know that and I take responsibility, but that was 18 months ago! Why can't they drop it?"

"Because you're Miley Cyrus. Teenage superstar" He grinned as she laughed a little shaking her head.

"Beautiful eyes" His fingertips traced her eyelids gently.

"Beautiful smile" She smiled a little and his fingers instantly traced her lips.

"Beautiful legs" His hand lifted one of her legs, his other tracing down towards her body, her body shivered slightly.

"Beautiful body" His hand traced across her stomach, which tensed under the slight touch, a giggle erupting from her mouth.

"Beautiful hands" His hand found hers, linking his own and hers together.

"A beautiful mind" His other hand ran across her forehead.

"A beautiful voice" His hand traced towards her throat, fingers tickling her lightly.

"A beautiful heart" He took the hand he was holding of hers and placed it onto her own chest, his hand resting onto hers. Her free hand he brought up towards his own chest and she smiled a few tears rolling down her face.

"Hey, why are you crying?"

"You're amazing" Her voice came out as a whisper and he smiled lightly.

"Why thank you Miss Cyrus, although I'm sure my head won't fit out of the door if you keep making it grow"

She rolled her eyes, leaning up to kiss him lightly. He smiled kissing each part of her he'd described.

"You feel any better?"

She nodded. "A lot"

"Good. Now c'mon I think it's time to sleep"

She smiled as he pulled his t-shirt over his head, his jeans finding their way to the floor as she pulled her dress over her head, slipping one of his t-shirts on, smiling as it engulfed her.

Laying down, she turned her back towards him as he lay closely behind her, fitting himself against the curve in her body, he smiled once again as he found just how perfect they managed to fit together.

Her breathing became shallower as her eyes fluttered gently, indicating the dream she was about to start soon. Joe smiled as she completely relaxed into sleep. He was going to heal her, however long it took; he was going to be the one singing her morning lullabies.


	7. Queen Of My Heart

This one feels a little rushed - well not rushe, I hate the ending though.  
~I'm still too in love with my Morning Lullabies, how sad is that, it's my own story? LOL!  
Reviews. ((:  
x

* * *

**Queen Of My Heart – Westlife.**  
Pairing: **Moe. / MileyxJoe**  
Dedicated to: **NightOwl303**

Joe laughed a little as he felt himself being pulled backwards; he knew exactly where he was being taken. Tonight was the last night of the joint tour between his brothers, himself and Miley.

Joe could still hear the buzz of the crowd as they screamed along to some track playing; they still had the encore to go. He turned to look at the culprit of his kidnapping, smiling as he saw her face grinning up at him.

He felt his hand weave into hers as she reached for him. This is what he needed, what she needed, this is where they both felt at home, stress free. They both knew after tonight, it would be goodbye, if only for a while it was hard.

Joe tired to search his head for the right words, but none of them seemed fitting enough. None seemed to get what he was feeling across.

"We both have our dreams. We both want to fly" He whispered a little as his free hand reached up to brush her cheek, the tears flowing slowly but surely, leaving tear tracks.

He couldn't risk her breaking down right now, he knew it would result in him losing it too and right at this minute there wasn't enough time for that. He could hear Nick and Kevin calling for the two of them.

This was all a secret, their relationship. Well at least they thought it was. Nick and Kevin had caught on though, both promising themselves they'd wait for Joe or Miley to spill it to them.

"C'mon Mi, we still have the encore"

--

Joe couldn't wipe the smile from his face as he looked down to the girl he was currently holding in his arms. Her head rested against his chest, he felt her let out a gentle sigh.

"We're still going to be how we are now, right?"

He nodded lifting her head to look at him. "We're going to be exactly how we are now, just a few miles apart. We'll still see each other you know that, no doubt we'll be on the same TV shows, at the same charity concerts and any free time we manage to conjure up, we'll spend it together"

Miley smiled kissing his cheek lightly. "I don't think I'd handle losing you"

"I second that, you're not going to lose me though Miles. We've managed before, you know spending 3 months together 24/7 and then spending ages away from each other"

"We weren't dating then" She smirked.

"I know, but it was still hard" He whispered leaning down to kiss her, the kiss immediately becoming a little more heated than what he had expected.

"Okay guys, it's gross enough to see, but in the middle of the dance floor is a little annoying" Frankie groaned.

Miley laughed as she pulled away, guessing that their secret had just come out.

"We're leaving now Joe, Mum wants to start heading for the airport"

Joe felt her arms grip a little tighter around him and he smiled, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"I'll see you again soon Miles"

She nodded the tears she'd tried hard to stop, making their tracks down her face again. He felt the tears from his own eyes escape, not even caring to wipe them away.

"Now Joe, I thought you never cried. I thought you were too "manly"." She laughed copying his earlier actions and wiping the tears from his face with her thumb.

"JOE!" He looked up to see his Mother smiling at them both.

"I love you" His lips found hers again, feeling her grip around his neck tighten as she kissed him back.

"I love you too"

"Wow. Now I don't want to leave" He smirked his breathing short and raspy.

"Well you have to go, before Kevin..." Miley laughed as she spotted Kevin making his way towards the two of them.

"Okay, okay I'm going!" Joe laughed placing one more kiss to her lips before smiling and running off, looking back every few seconds.

Kevin smiled hugging the younger girl tightly, before following after his brother who was still turning round to make sure she was stood there.

--

_I miss you so much. X _

He placed his phone onto his bedside cabinet, sighing and rolling over onto his back, closing his eyes. It had been four months since they'd managed to see each other and it was getting harder by the day.

The press had found out about the two of them, and now stories were everywhere.

**Miley Cyrus breaks Joe Jonas' heart and moves onto new love?**

**Joe Jonas dating Camilla Belle? **

Those were the two main ones and it killed Joe, every time she'd ring up in tears asking him if they were true.

None of them were, Camilla was just a friend, a good friend. He'd ask her about Justin, and he believed every word when she told him he was just a family friend, someone helping her with some new songs for her career.

Why wouldn't he believe her?

Closing his eyes, he smiled as he fell into the dream he'd been having for the last few weeks. The one that involved her, she wasn't here with him, but he knew all he had to do was dream.

--

Joe groaned a little as the rain pounded down against his t-shirt, of all the days he decided not to wear his jacket.

"Hey isn't that....?"

"MILEY!" He cut in Camilla's statement as he spotted the girl walking towards him.

Miley looked up at the shout of her name, grinning as she saw just who it was.

"Joe?" She cut Justin off mid-sentence, the tears breaking free from her eyes again as she took in the lad before her.

He laughed running towards her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I've missed you so much"

"Are you crying?" She asked laughing a little.

"It's the rain!" He jumped in and she shook her head laughing.

"I've missed you too" She kissed him gently, pulling away as she heard the coughs next to them.

"Sorry. This is Justin" Miley smiled, still wrapped in Joe's arm.

"And this is Camilla" Joe smiled, nudging Miley lightly as he spotted the looks between the two.

"Yeah, I saw. I think we have a new couple"


	8. Sorrry! AN

Sorry Guys, this has been reported.  
I'm getting fed up of that idiot.

When these are deleted they will be reposted, I might repost them as camp rock crossovers.  
So like ShanexMiley, JasonxMiley, NatexMiley.  
Well only if you guys want me to, so let me know please!  
PM me if this gets deleted.


	9. Hello Beautiful

I know this is going to get deleted, all my one shots I'm now writing as crossovers. As soon as this gets deleted, it will be back up! So please please, review again (:  
Anyway, heres another one.  
(:

* * *

**Hello Beautiful - Jonas Brothers  
**Pairing: ShanexMiley.  
Dedicated to: JasonWilesFan

"Hello Beautiful..."

"Shane, don't!" Miley laughed cutting him off as she heard him chuckle on the other end of the phone. "You know I only like to hear that song when you're here"

"Well the whole point of this song is the fact it was written about missing someone, I can't miss you if I'm with you"

"I know" She sighed. "Just don't"

"Fine. How about – IT'S FUN TO STAY AT THE YMCA!"

Miley laughed. "That's just weird"

"That's what you love about me. I've got to go Miles, we're just heading into some radio station. I'll ring you later, and I'll see you sometime tomorrow when I get back into California okay?"

"Okay. I love you"

"I love you too"

Miley smiled as she hung up. She hated hearing the song when he wasn't around, it made her upset and with him not being around she had no-one to cheer her up. It wasn't that she didn't love the song, she did; it was just too close to home for her.

"Hello beautiful. How's it going? I hear it's wonderful in California"

Miley turned from her laptop to look at her balcony door's frowning when she didn't spot anything out of place. Walking over towards the door, she heard the voice continue, the voice that had become her own saviour.

"I've been missing you. It's true..." She smiled a little as she noticed him standing at the bottom of her balcony.

"But tonight, I'm gonna fly. Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly" She laughed as he started climbing the tree, climbing over the balcony and landing in front of her.

"Cause I could come across the world, And see everything. And never be satisfied, If I couldn't see those eyes"

"You really outdid yourself this time Shane" Miley laughed moving to wrap her arms around him.

"Hey, never underestimate the almighty Gray!" Shane laughed, leaning down to kiss her gently.

"I thought you were in England until tomorrow?" She pulled away, tilting her head to look at him.

"That was the plan, but the plans for today got cancelled and I begged Mom and Dad to let us come back early"

"Why?" She looked at him as if he was crazy. "England is amazing!"

"It is, but there's something here in LA that I find even more amazing, something I missed a lot"

"Which is?" She raised her eyebrow.

"Strawberry smoothies from the shop just down the road" He smirked.

"Shane!" She laughed hitting him gently before pulling away and walking towards her room. He followed after her laughing himself.

Reaching his hands out, they linked around her stomach, pulling her backwards and into his chest, the instant warmth spreading through his body, her hands linked with his and he smiled.

"It was you, of course" He whispered kissing her ear gently, before tracing down to her neck. She smiled as she leant her head back onto his shoulder, letting out a small sigh.

--

It was three weeks later Miley heard from Shane again. He'd been busy with his bands promotion for their new single, she was travelling Europe promoting her new album over there. They hadn't really had a convinet time to call each other, her morning was his night, and the afternoon for him, was her evening which happened to be full of concerts.

She jumped as she turned to look at the offending item, currently lay flashing and blaring out a tune on her bedside cabinet. Reaching out for it, she answered without looking at the caller id, turning back to her laptop.

"Hello Beautiful, it's been a long time, since my phones rang and you've been on that line, I've been missing you, it's true"

She smiled as his voice melted her a little. "Shane.."

"But tonight, I'm gonna fly. Yeah tonight, I'm gonna fly. Oh yeah"

"Shane" She felt the tears start trickling down her cheeks as he carried on singing to her. Why was he doing this, he knew she hated it.

"'Cause I could come across the world"

Her head flew towards the door, as she shook it lightly, no way, she had to be going mad.

"see everything, And never be satisfied" She jumped up, heading for the door as the voice grew stronger. Curiosity getting the better of her, she pulled the handle down swinging the door open.

"If I couldn't see those eyes" He smiled as he caught the look on her face, reaching his hand out, he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"We need to stop meeting like this"

She laughed a little, shaking her head at him before throwing her arms around him hugging him tightly.

"What are you going here, in England? You're supposed to be with your..."

"I missed you" He whispered smiling as she pulled them both into her room, her lips joining with his instantly.

She wasn't sure how she managed to get so lucky.


	10. Now That We're Done

Another one, I'm spoiling you guys. Truth is, in the next couple of weeks, I probably won't update much. I have the worst christmas hours at work ever, like 6am starts and midnight finishes, blah. But don't worry, after I finish work christmas eve, I'm going to attempt to write a christmas one, in time for christmas day. Trouble is, I don't have holidays over christmas, I have Christmas Day, Boxing Day and New years day off, trust me turning 18 and having to get a job is not good!  
Anyway, end of essay. Review.  


* * *

**Now That We're Done - Metro Station.  
**Pairing: NatexMitchie.  
Dedicated to: NightOwl303

"Mitchie, she's a friend. How many times do we have to have this conversation?"

Mitchie sighed. "I know Nate, I'm sorry. It's just hard sometimes you know, we hardly see each other, then you hear these rumours"

"I know. Just trust me, like I trust you. That's all it'll take"

"I do trust you"

Nate held his head in his hands the phone currently on loud speaker lay on the table. Why couldn't he just be open with her and tell her? It wasn't like he hadn't got the guts, he'd cheated on her.

"Well Nate I have to go, but I'll see you this weekend yeah?"

"You sure will"

"Okay, I love you"

"Mitchie wait!" He heard the silence meet him on the end of the phone, he knew he couldn't back out now, he'd gone too far.

"Nate...?"

"This has to end. It's gone way to far, every time I claimed she was just a friend, it's been a lie. I'm so sorry Mitch"

He heard her breath hitch before the dial tone met his ears. Why had he just done that, why had he hurt more than he'd intended to do.

--

"Is that Mitchie again?" Jason asked looking up from the paper in his hand.

Nate nodded rolling his eyes. "She's so annoying, she rings every hour. You'd think she'd get the message"

Jason sighed. "She's still in love with you Nate and she's trying to hold onto every last thing she has of you"

Mitchie let her phone fall from her hands and onto the bed, the tears streaming down her face. She wasn't even sure why she bothered anymore, it was pretty obvious everything was over. It just made her look pathetic to keep calling him how she did.

She cringed as she remembered her lost conversation with him, how fake she had been, trying to flirt with him. It wasn't her and she hated the fact she was changing for someone else.

--

It was 6 months later that they bumped into each other again. 6 months that Mitchie had decided she didn't like the person she'd become and decided to change herself for the better. She threw most things out that ever linked back to their relationship away and started hanging with the friends she'd not found the time to be with because of Nate.

It was about 4 months ago she found Jake. He was smart, funny and highly talented, he was caring, giving and he made her feel special. She's promised herself after Nate, she wouldn't fall for anyone as fast as she'd fell for him, but with Jake that was pretty hard, he was just perfection in her eyes.

Mitchie quickly forced the smile onto her face as she walked towards the lads, Jake's hand connected into hers.

"Hey guys!" She let her real smile shine through as Shane and Jason both hugged her tightly.

"Mitch, it's so good to see you!"

Nate glanced the boy stood next to Mitchie up and down. "Who's your friend?"

Mitchie smirked a little before turning back to Jake, taking his hand and pulling him a little closer.

"Oh this is my Jake, my boyfriend"

That's when Nate realised how stupid he had been, Mitchie was perfect for him and he blew it on some stupid groupie. Shaking his head gently, he tried to wipe the tears gently.

She deserved to be happy, he wasn't going to stand in the way of that, it just hurt more than he'd expected.


	11. It's All Your Fault

Right, so i can't write the ones that are KevinxSelena, JoexSelena and NickxDemi, I know I have one NickxDemi one up, but I thought about it and I don't want this story getting reported twice, so I can't really write them. I'm sorry guys, I'll do more Moe or something for you if one of your requests was any of the above, let me know.

I don't like this one, it's short and boring, please feel free to skip it.  
I liked the song and had a big idea, but this is what you end up with, from me being ill for the past week, and i had work today so that didn't help lol.  
Sorry, I'll try and post more.  
x

* * *

**It's All Your Fault – Pink.****  
Pairing:** MileyxOliver**  
Dedicated to:** JasonWilesFan

_"Your beautiful"_

Miley turned away from the mirror in anger, it had all been a lie. That was the only explanation that she could come up with. He told her he loved her all the time, he told her she was beautiful, then he just left.

She asked for a reason, continuously. He was never able to come up with a suitable answer.

She'd lost her Father and Brother about 8 months ago now, he'd been there for her. He caught her when she fell and he helped her pick everything back up, promising her he's always be there. Her whole life had fell apart and she had no-one to help pick her back up.

She laughed as her eyes caught sight of one of her razor blades, the one he'd took from her last week and threw angrily to the other side of the room. He hadn't said anything, not how he'd found out what she was doing or why he was even there, he'd just held her tight as she cried herself to sleep.

Looking around her room she noticed all the things she could use to end this worthless feeling, she shook her head walking from the room. She could try, but she'd probably end up getting that wrong too.

It was his fault, he was the reason she was feeling like this. All the lies he'd told her, all the times she'd believed them. He let her fall and there was no way in hell she could get back up again. Even after all the hurt he'd manage to throw at her, he was still perfect to her.

--

"MILEY, WHAT THE HELL?!"

She turned to look at Oliver walking towards her, a worried expression across his face.

"It's my Dad's" She turned her head to look back at the object she was holding in her hands.

"Where did you find it?"

"I was sorting out some stuff in the attic, I guess he wasn't kidding when he said he'd kill anyone that tried to hurt us" Miley shrugged.

Sitting next to her, he held his hands out for the object.

"What don't you trust me?"

"Miles..."

Miley sighed, handing the object to Oliver who placed it back into its box, making a mental not to dispose of it later.

"I wasn't going to pull the trigger Oliver"

"Well excuse me for being worried, Miley you tried to kill yourself twice last week!"

She shook her head, her knees coming up towards her chest.

"How do you know when to come over Oliver?"

"I don't know" He replied, watching her.

"That's not a proper answer! Why do you feel the need to keep walking in and out of my life?"

"I ... this will sound crazy, but I just had a feeling"

"Why do you care?"

"I never stopped caring Miley"


	12. Unbreakable

As you can see I've decided to keep writing them as the proper names not Camp Rock charecters, its way too confusing.

Another Niley one that's **not** a breakup, wow, im so proud of myself (: I actully like this one, it's not real mushy, it has nothing to do with the song really.  
I'm sorry if any of the information is incorrect, I've tried to write from knowledge and what my two cousions have told me about there type one diabetes, it's a pretty common thing in our family and I have to go every few months to be tested for it, which can hurt and be annoying. Anyway, enough rambaling, I hope you enjoy.  
X

**Unbreakable – Westlife.  
Pairing:** NickxMiley.**  
Dedicated to:** NightOwl303

Nick smiled as he felt Miley take his hand; they were currently sat in the doctors waiting to be called through. A few weeks ago Nick had found himself thirsty most of the day, tired even if he'd had a good night's sleep and he found himself snapping at almost anything.

Kevin and Joe had started bringing him up about it, Miley catching on decided it was time to try and convince Nick to go to the doctors to see if there was something causing it all. They were currently waiting for the results of his tests back.

"Nick Jonas to Dr. Balkiz office"

He stood up, Miley following him as they walked in silence down the corridor towards the office. He felt Miley squeeze his hand and he turned to smile at her.

"Mr. Jonas, it's good to see you again" Dr. Balkiz smiled as Nick greeted him, sitting down. "And this must be Miley, I've heard a lot about you in the last few months"

Miley laughed a little as Nick smiled.

"So would you like the good news or the bad news first?"

Nick shrugged, he knew what was coming and it scared him to death. The Doctor smiled warmly at the two of them.

"Okay, well the bad news is that Miley and your brothers' suspicions were correct, the test results confirmed you have type one diabetes. However the good news is there are a lot of ways to handle this. Would you like me to talk you through the different ways you can handle diabetes?"

Nick nodded as he turned to look at Miley who smiled at him. He squeezed her hand gently mouthing a 'thank you'. She nodded, her thumb stroking the back of his hand gently.

"So first we have the insulin injections, when we refer you to the HD clinic they'll explain in much more detail about these, but they're basically for you to use at set times and when you feel your sugar go low, once you've got used to everything, you'll be able to recognise when your sugar goes too low, a chocolate bar or a sugary drink should bring it back up to where it needs to be"

Nick looked at the computer screen taking all of this information in. His heart was beating wildly in his chest, his head started to ache.

"You'll be given a monitor to check your sugar levels and the nurse will discuss with you what the normal reading should be for you"

Nick nodded again. "I'm just worried about something, when we're on tour and everything wouldn't using my energy on stage affect my sugar levels"

Dr. Balkiz smiled. "That brings me exactly to what I was going to mention next. The energy you use on stage will affect your sugar levels greatly and I know it would be difficult if you had to keep running back and forth to check it and eat something. I also know that being on tour and with the busy lifestyle you have, it may take some time for you to be able to get used to remembering to check your sugar levels, this is where the Omni pod comes in. It's pretty new but it works wonders for people who have busy lifestyles. It's kind of like a pod and it can be worn on your arm, each one lasts for around three days and they're pretty easy to change"

"How do they work?" Miley asked curiously.

"They pump insulin into the body, so there's no need for injections for a couple of days. This way the body is getting the right amount of insulin without Nick having to remember or even find time and a suitable place to inject himself. They still need to be watched, and changed obviously when they run out, but it's a much more practical way"

"Sounds good" Nick smiled.

"Any more questions?"

Nick shook his head; he couldn't really find any words to ask everything that was floating around in his head at the moment. He had the basics of what diabetes was now and how he could control it; he knew this was something there was no cure for, which was something that stuck out in his mind the most.

"Okay, so I will make you an appointment for 4 days time with the nurse and she'll run through everything with you, including how to use everything, but for now Nick I'm afraid I have to refer you to the hospital"

"Why?" Miley asked worry etching over her face suddenly.

"Just to be safe, they need to get Nick's sugar levels under control and start giving him the insulin he's been missing out on. At the most you'll be in there two days. Do you have a way of getting to the hospital?"

Nick nodded. "We can drive."

"Okay, well all the information has been sent and they're expecting you whenever you're ready today. I hope to hear from you soon Nick and I hope to hear everything is well"

"Thank you" He smiled as he stood up making his way towards the door, Miley thanked the Doctor too before following Nick out the door and through the waiting room out into the car park.

"I'll drive" Miley smiled taking the keys from his pocket before he had chance to notice. He laughed pulling her closer to him and kissing her.

"Thank you"

"For what?" She asked resting her forehead against his.

"Saving my life"

--

"Is he okay?" "Where is he?" "What did the Doctor say?"

Miley looked up as she was bombarded with questions.

"Whoa guys! Calm down, poor Miley can't answer you all at the same time" Denise shook her head at Kevin, Joe and her husband, as she sat next to Miley.

"Miles, where's Nicky?" Miley smiled as she pulled Frankie into a hug.

"He's just in that room through there with the Doctors, there making him better right now"

Frankie smiled satisfied with the answer as he sat on the other side of Miley, looking around the waiting room they were sat in.

"How come your not in there with him?"

"Well they took him for a few more tests, and when they brought him back he'd fell asleep, now the Doctors are sorting his insulin out"

"So he does have diabetes?" Denise asked.

"Yeah, type one. The Doctor went through with him about the things he can use to control it, and he's got to go see the nurse on Friday to speak to her more about it and she'll obviously explain everything in more detail"

"Wow" Joe looked between his family and Miley, speechless. It was pretty difficult to comprehend at the moment, his little brother was sat in hospital trying to sort himself out, his little brother had diabetes, and his little brother could have died. He glanced at Kevin who seemed to be having a hard time taking it all in too.

"Mr Jonas' family?"

They all nodded.

"You're free to go see him now"

"You guys go ahead, I'll be in soon" Miley smiled as Frankie practically flew to the door.

"You sure Miles?" Kevin asked leaning down to hug her.

She nodded. "He'll want to see you; I've been with him most of the day"

She watched them walk away, looking back down at the magazine she'd brought earlier. She looked back up as she felt someone sit next to her.

"Joe, don't you want to go see Nick?"

"Yeah" He smiled "But first, I owe you this"

She smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you for saving my little brothers life" He whispered as he pulled away.

She shook her head. "You should be thanking yourself and Kevin too, you're the ones that noticed the change in him, you're the ones that saved his life as I told him earlier, now go see him!"

--

Nick smiled as he continued to look through the photos of the last few months. He'd finally learnt to control the Diabetes and come to terms with the fact he had it.

Miley had been a main part of how he'd coped. She was continuously there for him, helping him through the hard days when he struggled and putting up with his mood swings when he started to feel tired.

He looked down at the paper in front of him and smiled as he continued to write the lyrics coming to his head. He was on a mission to write a song for Miley, one that showed how he felt and one he knew she'd love.

"What you up to Nicholas?" Joe smiled as he dropped onto the couch on the tour bus next to Nick.

"Writing a song" Came the mumble from the younger boy's lips.

Joe raised an eyebrow leaning over Nick in an attempt to read the lyrics, to no avail though as Nick snatched them away.

"I want to see"

"Well you can wait, it's not finished yet"

--

"This next song is for someone special in my life. She's helped me through a lot these last few months, as have my family. I thought it would only be fair to dedicate a song to her, this one's for you Destiny"

_This love is unbreakable  
It's unmistakable  
And each time I look in your eyes  
I know why  
This love is untouchable  
I feel that my heart just can't deny  
Each time you whisper my name  
Oh baby, I know why  
Cause each time I look in your eyes  
Oh baby, I know why_


	13. I Thought I Lost You

Yes, another. I have 15 left to do and I wanted to finish them by Christmas, but that's going to be impossible probably considering my work shifts this week, yes it's always about work with me, I know. Ahaha, I hate christmas when you work in a shop.  
Anyway, I'll try update my other stories, but don't be holding you breath for a story until at least the 28th now. I'm 'booked' until then. I only have Christmas Day and Boxing day off work, how bad is that ahaha.

Anyway, end of rant. Pleaseeee review.  
I've had a lot of people just fave'in my stories and it gets annoying when people don't review too.

* * *

**I Thought I Lost You – Miley Cyrus  
Pairing:** MileyxJoe**  
Dedicated to:** NightOwl303

"They'll be other boys Miley"

Miley crossed her arms across her chest. "I don't want other boys Mum, I want him!"

Tish sighed walking towards her Daughter.

"Don't. The one thing I had in my life and you and Daddy had to wreck it because you thought he was a little bad news"

"It was for the best Miley"

"How is telling him I just suddenly moved to New Jersey with Nana for the best?"

"You'll thanks us one day, for now though, Nana has said she's more than willing to let you stay there for a few weeks"

Miley shook her head. "I don't want too"

"You don't have a choice Miles, your plane leaves tomorrow"

"Mum!"

"Listen to me Miley; we're doing what's best for you okay. We care about you; your Daddy and I were both young once"

--

"So tell me about this Joe boy?"

Miley sighed. "What Joe boy Nana?"

Her Nan smiled, turning back to the dishes. "You're doing well Miles"

Miley faked a smile, nodding. Truth was, it killed her to pretend she'd forgot about Joe, she was far from it, but it made everyone around her happy and she knew it was an easier life.

"What's the date Nana?"

"17th December sweetie"

Miley nodded. "Thank you, is it okay for me to catch an early night"

"Of course it is, goodnight Miley Ray"

"Goodnight Nana"

Making it to her room, she fell onto her bed pulling her phone from her pocket.

**Miles? C'mon, please just answer one of my texts; let me know you're okay. If I've done something to make you hate me, then let me know, please. I'll leave you alone, if you tell me too, I just need to know your okay. – Joe. X **

Miley sighed pressing delete and reading through the others.

**17****th**** December, One year anniversary. We promised to spend it together; we promised nothing would come between us. I love you. – Joe. X **

--

It was the early hours of Christmas Eve when Miley heard something else from the Gray family.

She jumped turning to look at her phone, before reaching out to grab it; her Nana being awoken at 2am in the morning was not a situation she wanted to find herself in.

"Kevin its 2am in the morning!" She hissed quietly.

"I'm sorry Miles, I forgot" He apologised quickly.

"It's fine. As long as my Nana hasn't woken up, I think I'll be okay. What did you call for?"

"Oh right yeah, erm it's about Joe..." He trailed off, not sure on how'd she react to this topic.

Miley let out the breath she'd been holding. "Is he okay?"

"I'm not sure..."

"What do you mean you're not sure, has something happened?!"

"Miley, if you don't want to wake your Nana up you're not doing a very good job of it" Kevin warned. "Joe's ran from us, he's looking for you Miles"

"What do you mean he's run?"

"He took the car about 3 hours ago; he told us he was going to find you. Miley he wants answers; he's been going out of his mind these last few weeks trying to find a reason as to why you'd just leave without letting him know"

Miley sighed. "Does he know where my Nana lives?"

"I think so; I thought you had the right to know for when he turns up"

"Thanks, I'll let you know when he gets here too okay."

"Sure... Miley, why did you just up and leave, did someone say or do something to you?"

Miley smiled, she loved the protective, big brother she'd found in Kevin. "It wasn't my choice"

"What do you mean?"

"My parents, it was their choice for me to come here for a few weeks. God, they're so stupid"

"Why did they make you leave?" Kevin asked.

"They heard things, they thought they'd be helping me if they treated me like a 10 year old and kept me away from nasty boys until I'm 40"

Kevin bit back a laugh at Mileys bitter rant. "You know Joe's changed his attitude right. He changed for the better when the two of you got together"

"I know, but obviously they heard stories and assumed they were now, they don't want me turning into Trace"

"Trace?"

"Yeah you know, tattoos everywhere, hot arm candy, basically everything they didn't want him to be"

"Yeah, but that's Trace, that's who he is. There's nothing wrong with him, he still loves his family"

"I know, I'm not very happy with him at the moment though, this is his fault, he turned them into the protective parents"

Kevin laughed a little.

"Miley Ray, who are you talking to this late?" Miley jumped turning to the doorway to see her Nana stood looking at her through tired eyes.

"Trace?"

"Don't lie to me Miley Ray, is it that Joe?" Her Nana walked over to her sitting next to her on the bed.

"No Nana, its Kevin, one of my best friends and Joe's older brother"

Her Nana raised her eyebrow and Miley sighed, turning her attention to the phone again.

"Kev, I have to go"

"Okay, I'm sorry if I've got you into trouble"

Miley turned to look at her Nana before smiling "I don't think you have, I'll text you later about that thing okay?"

"Sure. Goodnight Miles"

"Night Kev"

Hanging up, Miley turned to look at her Nana again. "I'm sorry Nana"

"Miley..." Her Nana sighed before deciding this was best for her Grand-Daughter, not caring what her Son had told her. "Tell me about Joe"

Mileys eyes widened "Joe?"

"Yes, Joe. I want to know all about this boy who seems to have my Grand-Daughters heart under lock and key"

Miley smiled as she started to tell her everything.

--

Joe sighed as he looked out at the empty road ahead of him. His mind had gone completely blank as to where Mileys Nana lived.

Pulling up at a service station, he let his head fall against the steering wheel. Pulling his phone out, he dialled home.

"Hello?"

"Nick..."

"Joe, do you know how pissed Mum and Dad are with you at the moment?"

"I could guess"

"Where are you, have you got there yet?" Nick asked.

"This was a stupid idea Nick; I'm never going to find her"

Sensing the desperation in his brother's voice, Nick sighed. "Yes you will Joseph, remember everything you said to us here?"

"Yeah, but Nick I don't know where her Nana lives"

"Okay, look I'm sure Mum has it somewhere, I'll find it and I'll text you in a minute"

Joe never had chance to respond as Nick hung up.

_You give up Joe & you'll have to answer to me. _

Joe laughed a little as a text of Kevin came through. There was no way he could give up, he couldn't manage another day without her, whether she liked it or not. He'd promised her he wouldn't break any promises the two made, making sure they were together forever and always just happened to be one of those promises.

Yawning again, Joe shook his head stepping from the car and heading towards the coffee shop, he wasn't going to sleep, not until he found her.

--

Miley looked around the neighbourhood from the balcony attached to her room. Everything was so quiet, so still, Miley was half expecting someone to jump out on her.

It had been 21 hours since she'd had her conversation with Kevin, and Joe still hadn't turned up. She wondered if he'd managed to end up somewhere down country, he was Joe, it was possible.

"I'm going to bed now sweetie, don't stay up too long, its Christmas tomorrow"

Miley turned to smile at her Nana. "I won't"

"You're going to be okay, spending it without your parents and siblings right?" Her Nana placed a hand on her shoulder.

Miley nodded her head. "I think I will Nana, anyway, I miss spending time with you over Christmas"

Her Nana smiled. "Miles, you know since you Granddad passed away, I don't like to make a big fuss over everything"

"I know Nana. What are we doing tomorrow?"

"Whatever you'd like to do, I can cook if you'd like?"

Miley shook her head.

"Good, because I know this Chinese restaurant, I'm sure you'd love"

Miley smiled. "That sounds great"

"Hey Miley Ray, make a wish"

Miley turned to look where her Nana was pointing, smiling as she saw the shooting star. Closing her eyes she made the wish, it was a simple wish and she knew anyone could easily guess what it was.

She turned back to her Nana noticing the large smile on her Nana's face.

"What?" Miley asked rubbing her face gently.

"I have an early Christmas present for you, follow me"

Miley raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Nana, where are we heading?"

Her Nana smiled stopping at the front door. "It's out there, go ahead look"

A confused look on her face, Miley slipped her hand onto the door handle pulling it down gently. She turned to look at her Nana again, who in turn laughed.

"Go on Miley, it's not going to hurt you"

Opening the door, she froze. "Hey Mi"

There at the end of the path stood Joe, her Joe leant against his car.

"Pinch me Nana"

Her Nana laughed. "I'm going to bed sweetie, your both welcome to sit and talk down here, just don't make too much noise"

Miley turned back to the outside as her Nana walked upstairs, heading for her destination.

She felt her breath catch in her throat and the tears starting to make their way from the corners of her eyes as he pushed himself off the car walking the path towards her.

She'd known he was coming, Kevin had told her. It wasn't like it was a complete surprise, so she didn't understand why she felt like she did now.

He stopped just in-front of her, a little hesitant.

"You're here, your actually here" She whispered her hand reaching out to touch his face. He smiled at the contact, the familiar warmth spreading his body.

"You thought I'd let you leave without me?"

"I can't believe you actually came looking for me" She whispered again, the tears freely falling now.

"I can't believe I actually found you"

She laughed a little, jumping forward a little to wrap her arms around his neck, her legs gripping around his waist. He couldn't stop the grin spreading across his face as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I thought I lost you"

"I thought I'd lost you too" He mumbled.

--

It turned 2am and the two were still up talking.

"Miles, why did you leave?"

Miley sighed; they'd managed to avoid this conversation for the last three hours.

"I didn't want to Joe"

He raised his eyebrow in confusion as she sat up from leaning into him.

"My Mum and Dad, they heard things and they decided it would be best for me to live with my Nana for a while, I didn't really have a choice they'd booked my plane"

"I think I can guess what they heard" Joe sighed a little.

"I'm sorry Joe, I guess someone happened to bring you up in conversation and someone happened to tell them"

"You know that's all in the past right? I'm not like that anymore; I changed for the better when we got together"

She smiled leaning back into him, her arms wrapping around his waist. "I know that, they just don't. They assume that because you were like that, you still are. They obviously don't trust me and that's why I'm here in New Jersey"

Kissing the top of her head, he let out another sigh. "Maybe we should head to sleep, it's 2am"

She nodded standing up and holding her hand out for him.

"Mi, I'm staying down here on the sofa"

Shaking her head she gripped his hand pulling him up. "My Nana won't mind, now c'mon"

--

"She's not here Billy-Ray"

"What do you mean she's not there Mom, where would she go in New Jersey she doesn't know anyone"

Joyce smiled. "She's out with some big burly bikers, you know full of sperm"

"Funny Mom"

She laughed. "She's out with Joe"

"JOE?! Mom we sent her there to keep her away from him" Billy-Ray spoke angrily.

"Well you're stupid Son. He travelled across the country to find her, she explained everything to me. You know, you should give the boy a chance, everything you heard was him a year and a half ago, he's been with Miley for a year now and not once has he done anything to cause you to doubt him"

"Mom she's 17 years old, he's 20..."

"And what does age matter Billy-Ray, you're 7 years older than Tish"

"That's different..."

"No it is not"

"Mom, she's too young to know what she wants, he could get her caught up and she could make a decision she'll regret"

"Son she's 17, if she wants to have sex then it's not illegal, but knowing my Granddaughter, I know for certain she was a level head on her"

"When they come back..."

"If I hear that you've stopped them seeing each other again, you'll be having words with me, do you hear me Son?"

"Mom, she's my daughter"

"She's in love with him, they're in love with each other, and don't you dare break that up!"


	14. Issues

I love this song - this is lame, I expected it to be a little better than this, but then I lost my train. Booo!  
Anyways, happy new years to everyone. I have work tomorrow morning, but I am so looking forward to tomorrow night, maybe not the sore head on Thursday, but oh well, I hardly ever go out to partys LOL!

Reviews please. (:

* * *

**Issues – The Saturdays  
Pairing: **MileyxJoe**  
Dedicated to:** NightOwl303

She hated him.

She wanted to know how he managed to make her go out if her mind, just like she was currently doing.

He'd make the slightest comment and she'd feel everything turn upside down. She's feel herself hate him, she'd feel disgust and she'd turn and walk away from him.

He'd never chase her, she was pretty certain he knew exactly what he was doing. The remarks were too thought out to be slip-ups on his behalf.

She'd calm herself down, before walking back towards wherever she'd left him. He'd still be sat there, doing whatever he had been doing.

He'd turn to smile at her and she'd melt into him once again, forgetting about the remarks.

"I'm sorry" She'd whisper, nuzzling her face to his neck.

He'd chuckle a little, his hands running through her brown locks slowly "I never meant it offensively Miles, I'm sorry too"

It'd only be a few hours and they'd be going through the same routine again.

--

"Miley, for god's sake why do you take everything offensively?"

She turned to walk past him, a small bag over her shoulder.

"Miley...."

"Because from you Joe, they sound offensive"

"They're not supposed to Miles..." He started before she shook her head cutting him off.

"Well they do. Other people I can take remarks from, you Joe, you shouldn't say things like that and expect me not to feel offended"

She turned again to walk towards the front door; reaching the bottom of the stairs she grabbed her keys.

"Miles stop!" She stopped in her tracks not bothering to turn around.

"Where are you going, it's nearly midnight"

She shrugged. "I'll find somewhere; I want you out by tomorrow lunch time"

"Miley..."

She shook her head, storming through the front door slamming it shut behind her. Walking towards her car, she let out a sigh.

Every time she'd walk from the door, which she admitted had been a few times, she'd tell herself she wasn't going to take it anymore. This time she was certain, no way was she going to put herself through it all.

Pulling her phone from her pocket, she dialled her best friend's number, praying to god he was still awake.

"Hey Mi, the doors open"

She smiled hanging up, and reversing from the driveway heading for her destination.

--

There was something else about Joe that completely annoyed her.

He'd plan something, the two of them and then the last minute he'd leave her hanging. She'd ask him something, and he'd leave her hanging on the answer for days, her mind working over time trying to figure it out and in the end, it was never really worth it.

The funny thing was every week it was some new way of doing something to annoy her, it was only small changes, but she noticed. It was like he was changing the lyrics to a song, ever so slightly and she'd notice, she was pretty bored of the melody now.

--

"Changing your number, you really think that's going to stop him trying to contact you?" Lilly asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Think about it Miles. He knows nearly everyone you do; they all have your numbers, what's to stop him getting it from that?" Oliver asked as Miley raised her head from his shoulder, glaring at him.

"What am I supposed to do guys? 24 hours a day he bugs me, it's driving me crazy!"

Oliver sighed squeezing her gently as she fell back into his side, Lilly moving up next to them, leaning into Miley hugging her gently.

"He loves you Miley"

"I know" She muttered. "I can't keep going on how we were though. Lils sometimes I thought I hated him, and it isn't fair on Oliver at 12am in the morning"

"Do you still love him?" Lilly asked lifting her head to look at her friend.

"I don't know" The younger girl managed to whisper. "I really don't know"

They sat in silence for a while, before Miley stood up quickly causing Lilly to fall face first into the empty space on the sofa, Oliver jumping and hitting Lilly around the head, as his arm fell from Mileys shoulder.

"Okay, ow!" Lilly's muffled complaint was heard.

"Miles, what's wrong?" Oliver looked up at her, noticing the determination on her face.

"I need to get rid of him, for good"

Sitting up, Lilly rubbed her head before looking up towards Miley.

"How?"

"You can help me" Miley smiled taking her best friend's arms and pulling them up.

Catching a glimpse of the clock, Lilly shook her head. "Miles, whatever you're planning I'd love to stay and help, honestly, but I can't I have a meeting at 4"

Miley nodded in understanding losing Oliver's hand to hug her female best friend.

"I'll ring you later okay, Oliver look after her"

"I will" Oliver laughed a little as they watched their blonde haired friend run out the front door of Mileys home, the one she'd made her own since her Dad had decided he wanted to move back to Tennessee.

Taking Oliver's hand, Miley smiled pulling him upstairs again.

"Miles, what do you have planned?"

"I told you, I'm getting rid of every last trace of him"

Two hours later and the two were still chucking Joe's belongings into a black plastic bag. Oliver was sat on her bed, looking curiously through some stuff as Miley chucked the contents of half her wardrobe at him.

"Oh, wow"

Oliver turned to look at her. "Miles..."

She made her way to the bed, sitting next to him the object in her hand. "I can't believe I found this, I thought I'd lost it"

She sighed as she let it fall onto her lap. "He gave it me for our first anniversary, apparently it was something I'd been hinting at for ages and after a three day search he'd found it"

Oliver smiled slightly. "It's okay to admit you still have feelings for him Miles, no one's going to think any less of you, especially not me"

Miley shook her head. "I keep thinking I've finally built a wall, I'll be okay if I happen to see him again, and I can live my life. I see him and it all just falls, I miss him, I want to just forget everything and take him back, but I can't Ollie, I can't hurt like that anymore"

--

"Miley..."

Just the voice alone was enough to make her turn back into the giddy school girl she'd been when she'd met him. Turning to look at him she started the battle with herself she had every time she'd see him.

She wasn't sure which one was right for her to be feeling.

Whether she should hate him, or miss him.

"Give me five minutes"

Whether she should leave him stood there waiting for an answer or grab him and kiss him.

Her bloody heart, the heart that seemed to have issues with the rest of her body.

"5 minutes" She nodded.


	15. Amazed

Short, but sweet ... maybe. This turned out lamer than I wanted it too.  
Reviews please, bad or good.

* * *

**Amazed – Lonestar  
Pairing:** KevinxMiley**  
Dedicated to:** JoexJonasxFanx94

His eyes happened to catch hers again from across the table in his parents house. Her family and his own family had decided a meal together would be a nice idea, and to him it had been until everyone decided to pile onto the chairs at the table around her, leaving the furthest possible place away for him.

She smiled lightly before turning back to the conversation with Joe. He sighed a little leaning back in his chair, the same feeling he felt every time their eyes happened to meet soaring his body. It was still the same, 3 years later, everything still felt new.

"Is everyone ready for dessert?" Denise asked looking around the table as 'yes's' and 'please' were heard.

"I've got it Mom" Kevin smiled standing up and collecting some of the plates up off the table as his Mom smiled warmly back at him.

"I'll help you" He turned to notice Miley already gathering the last of the plates following him into the kitchen.

He smiled as he felt a pair of hands run from the bottom of his back to his shoulder, before falling back down to his waist and running around to his stomach.

"I love you" She whispered gently as her head rested against his back.

"I know" He smiled, he felt it in the way she'd touch him, the way she'd look at him. "I love you too"

He turned around, pulling her into his arms and kissing her gently. It was weird how much one little touch from her, happened to blow his world away.

She pulled away her forehead resting against his gently. Kevin smiled, it was like he could hear exactly what she was thinking at that moment, the way that he just so happened to have the same dreams as hers. This very moment she was thinking the same thing she'd been thinking for the last month or so. The fact she wanted to settle down and start a family, it was something they'd spoken about a lot, Kevin feeling exactly the same, although with her only being 20 he didn't want her to regret her decisions later on in life.

"I've never been this close to anyone..." She whispered, almost like she was reading his mind.

He smiled, kissing her gently again as her hands wove around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Are you guys done getting it on, I'd like my dessert before Christmas!"

Kevin smiled as Miley placed one last chaste kiss on his lips, before pulling the dessert off the counter and walking back towards the dining room.

He wasn't sure how she managed to do half the stuff she did that happened to make him fall even deeper than he thought possible in love with her.

He knew for certain that the rest of his life was to spent with her, it was the one thing he would make sure happened. He wasn't stupid, he wasn't going to let something that amazed him so much, just go.

--

Miley let out a giggle as she fell onto the bed, Kevin following a few seconds later. Kevin smiled continuing his path towards her neck. He inhaled lightly, the smell of coconut body butter and a little perfume filling his head.

He moved his head back towards her lips, kissing her forcefully. The taste of her kiss, a little strawberry scented Chap Stick, with the added flavour of spearmint.

"Ke-vin..." She whispered chocking on the word.

He smiled, whenever they were in the dark she'd happen to whisper, never using her full tone voice.

"Yeah baby?"

She smiled again leaning up to kiss him, before managing to flip him over, straddling across him.

"No fair" He laughed, adding a pout.

She smirked leaning down to kiss him again, her hair falling around him on the pillow. The scents of mangos and a little hairspray made him smile even more. She pretty much had his surrounded.

Everything they happened to do, anything that was said to Kevin he couldn't help but think that it felt like the first time they'd met, perfect.

This is where he wanted to be, right here in her eyes.


	16. Lullaby

Well, I actully love this one. I might write more when I come in tonight, and sorry if theres spelling mistakes in this. I'm off out tonight, and I'm late, so I havent had time to check them. (:

Enjoy and review.

* * *

**Lullaby – The Spill Canvas  
Pairing: **MileyxJoe**  
Dedicated to:** jss2420

A blush, a small one at that was evident on her cheek as Joe made his way back to her lips. He smiled lightly as he stroked his cheek, it was the little blush that would appear when she got nervous.

The same blush she had when she met up with him after 2 years of not speaking to each other.

The same blush she'd had every night as she waited to go on stage.

The same blush she'd had when she told him she loved him for the first time.

He kissed her cheek lightly as she smiled gently at him, his hands trailed from their positions on her tigh and under her shirt to rest back at her waist. She was nervous she'd lose complete control of herself and end up letting them both do something they'd regret come the next morning. She was the level-headed one of the two, Joe was grateful for that.

It wasn't his fault she made him feel like he needed to earn everything, it wasn't even hers. It was something he actually liked the feel of, the little challenge. What's life without some challenge?

He slid over her a little so he was rested next to her on the bed, arm still wrapped around her waist. She yawned and he smiled lightly, whispering into her ear gently;

"_I know that you're tired, just let me sing you to sleep"_

The same ritual he seemed to follow every night.

**MJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJ**

Her laughter filled the bedroom as he once again made some stupid remark.

"Stop laughing at me!" He chuckled as his hands poked her side gently.

"I'm not" She giggled as she pushed his hand away gently, poking him with her free hand.

"Don't say you're laughing with me Miley Ray, you're laughing at me from pity" He let another giggle erupt from his mouth as she found his tickle spot.

"Stop digging" She rolled her eyes as she sat up, hooking her leg over him and placing herself sat atop of his stomach.

"I'm not digging, but let's face I'm not funny" He smiled, his arms hooking around her waist trying to pull her down towards him.

"Hunni you're funny, honestly. You have the ability to make people laugh and smile when they need it" Miley smiled removing his hands from her waist and linking them with her own.

"Well my jokes are lame"

"That one my love I have to agree with" She smirked a little as he let a fake gasp out, pulling her with her hands to meet his face.

"So it is pity?" He asked as his lips joined hers in a chaste kiss, she took this to her advantage as she sat back up and smirked down at him.

"Not pity, the lameness of your jokes though is enough to make anyone laugh"

He laughed as she giggled again, her hands finding his own and pulling him into a sitting position.

"I still love you though Joey, lame jokes or not" She wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers gripping the ends of his hair lightly.

"That's a relief to know" He smiled, his hands wrapping around her waist pulling her closer. "I love you"

She smiled contently as his lips brushed her cheek, before joining to her own lips. The kiss was slow and full of love and it was something like this, where he showed her just how much he felt for her, when she could feel how much he loved her, that made her turn into shy, something she'd never been before.

"You're beautiful" He whispered against her ear and she felt her breath catch a little as his warm breath hit her skin.

It would be the same tonight, she'd carry on with the shy thing she had going on because he'd keep showering her with complements, she'd start to drowse off lightly and he's whisper to her;

"_I know that you're shy, just let me sing you to sleep"_

**MJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJ**

Joe sighed as he watched her slip the pills from the packaging, swallowing them with a glass of water. She'd do it so timidly, like she wasn't sure about them. She'd hide them back in the bottom of the drawer, check her appearance in the mirror, before making her way back over to Joe, smiling lightly.

"You don't need them Miley, you know that"

She shook her head. "I do Joe, how many times do we have to have this conversation"

"As many as it takes for you to realise it's all in your head, you can be happy without these pills Miley"

She crossed her arms across her chest, leaning back against the headboard as Joe sighed.

"Miles you need to trust me. You take these and because of the research and the crap the Doctor has fed you, you believe they're working. You think if you stop taking them, everything will go back to the crap it was before and that's un-true! There just pills to make you feel a little less crazy that maybe your mind could be the thing that's making you happy"

She stayed quiet staring out in front of her, Joe sliding up the bed to sit next to her, his arm wrapping around her tightly.

"Mi you're happy, I promise you. You have everything you've waited for, you have the best family anyone could ask for, you have a perfect career, a billion army fan base. You have the best friends a girl could need, who all love you so much and you have me. I'm not going anywhere unless you're the one that wants me to leave, I promise you. I'm not going to be like the other men you've been with, I respect you, I love you and I need you"

He felt her curl into his embrace, the sobs were quiet but evident.

"You don't need these pills to medicate perfection Mi, you were perfection without them"

She sobbed for a while longer as Joe felt her body start to slump a little, her eyes barley staying open. This is what these stupid pills were doing to her now, making her ten times more vulnerable and emotional. She'd upset herself about something stupid and then completly tire herself out. Just as any other night he'd find himself whispering the same line;

"_I know that you're spent, just let me sing you to sleep._"

**MJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJ**

"Please Joey" Miley added her infamous pout and puppy dog eyes as she looked down at him, from once again straddling over her.

"I hate that name" Was his reply.

Miley smirked "Which is why you let me get away with using it"

Rolling his eyes, Joe laughed a little forgetting about her previous request.

"Please, please, please come along to Taylors gig with me" Oh right, that was it.

"Miles, she hates me still, two and a half years later. Talk about awkward"

"She doesn't hate you Joe, she just..."

"Hates me"

"Fine, I'd hate you if you broke up with me over the phone" Miley replied hitting a raw spot Joe still held.

"Yeah, well you don't need to worry about that" He threw back.

Miley sighed a little. "I'm sorry Joe, it's off limits I know, like talk of me and Nick is also" It wasn't that they still loved said people, far from it. It just hurt to think of everything that came along with it.

Miley got the hate from the Nick relationship, it was the thing that caused herself and Joe to stop talking for two years. Joe found out how Miley felt on a small scale, when he started getting hate with the Taylor thing, he knew how stupid he'd been letting Miley walk away from them like that.

"Please, just do this one thing for me, I promise I'll never ask for anything again"

"Why is it so important to you Miles? If anything wouldn't she hate to see us together?"

"Probably, Joe this will be hell without you. As much as she loves me, she still despises me for picking up her sloppy seconds"

"Gee thanks Miles"

"Her words, not mine. Selena, Demi, everyone is going to be there, I can't face them all by myself. I turn up alone, well that's it, I get turned into the prey"

Joe sighed, even now Miley still managed to not see eye to eye with Selena, although on that one Joe couldn't blame her, and for some reason when Joe had announced he and Miley were dating, Demi took an even worse attitude towards Miley.

"Fine, but if tomorrow is the worst day of my life, I'll blame you" He joked lightly.

She grinned leaning down to kiss him chastely. "It won't be, I'm there"

He laughed tickling her lightly, she had him wrapped around her finger whether he liked it or not. The grace she had when she hauled him into things like this, she did it so easily and so gracefully it made wonder how she managed it. How she happened to be the one who kept him grounded when everything else was floating away.

That night, as always, he found himself whispering the same words to her again as she lay her head down onto his shoulder, her eyes closing as she backed out of the fight to keep them open;

"_I know that you're weak, just let me sing you to sleep." _

As she slept that night and as Joe watched her, his fingers tracing her face gently he figured things out he'd been thinking about for a while.

The way they seemed to fit together perfectly, there personalities bouncing off one another, causing them to become what their friends named the perfect couple.

They brought out the best in each other and it was then, watching her sleep Joe figured that maybe he'd been constructed the way he was for her, and maybe she had been modled into how she was for him, like someone knew they'd find each other in life.

Her name was the only thing he could ever blurt out when they played one word answer games, the way she was continually on is mind, everything reminded him of her. It was like her name was replacing the blood that flowed through his veins, it was her keeping him alive now.

**MJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJMJ**

Miley smiled as she tugged Joe's hand lightly, his feet following her reluctantly.

"Tay!"

The blonde girl turned to smile at her best friend, who by now had let go of Joe's hand hugging her blonde best friend tightly.

Miley turned to look back at Joe, nodding her head urging him to say hello to the blonde.

"Hey Taylor"

"Joe" The blonde smiled before moving to hug him. "I'm sorry for being how I have these last 2 years or so. You make Miley happy, I can see that and I don't want her to feel her best friend and her boyfriend can't support her at the same time"

"I'm sorry too and thank you with the Miley thing, I know how much you've done for her"

Miley smiled at the two of them as Demi, Selena and Nick walked up. Joe watched cautiously as Taylor pulled away from him, moving back towards Miley.

"Hey guys" Taylor smiled greeting the others.

"Hey Tay"

Joe watched as Mileys smile never faltered as they acted like she wasn't stood there.

"Hey Joey!" Demi smiled happily moving to hug him, Joe not managing to keep the frown from his face.

Miley chuckled lightly and Joe couldn't help but smile, she always managed to shine so bright, it was insane.

The night in all went well and Miley and Joe found themselves walking back from the venue not far from their house. Mileys care was parked back at the venue, but Joe had managed to talk her into a walk.

His arms wrapped tightly around her, he laughed again as she stopped to kiss his neck. Ignoring the paparazzi, she'd tickle him lightly.

"C'mon Joe, jeez why are you being so slow?"

Joe laughed again, stepping in front of her and pulling her closer. Kissing her, he smiled as she let out a quiet moan before pulling back giggling a little.

"Can you do something for me Joe?"

"Anything, just say the word" He whispered smiling.

"Carry me home" She grinned running around him to jump on his back.

"You're a sly one Miley Ray" He laughed as he carried on walking towards their house, his neck occasionally receiving kisses from her.

By the time they reached the house, he'd felt her breathing calm down and her body become just a little heavier as she let sleep overtake everything.

He unlocked the door carefully as made his way through the door, kicking it closed behind him. He made his way towards their bedroom, placing her down gently, before gently slipping her shoes off, her jeans following, deciding she'd be comfortable enough with her jacket and shirt on.

Bringing the blanket up, he kicked his own jeans and shirt off climbing in next to her, and tucking them both in tightly.

His arm fell around her waist as his lips rested gently next to where her necklace would be, right next to her heart. He smiled as he felt the gentle heartbeat, although tonight he hadn't sang her to sleep, he knew he would in a heartbeat if she asked again.


	17. Crack The Shutters

I know you wanted a Shiley, or I got that idea so I will write you one - But I love this song and I needed to write something. This didnt turn out too good, but please review anyway. (:

* * *

**Crack The Shutters – Snow Patrol.  
Pairing: **MileyxJoe**  
Dedicated to: **tnnisteph IS KRAZY KOOL

Standing against the broken radiator in the small room, Miley smiled as she looked over towards Joe, still lightly snoring.

Her warm hands found the top of the radiator, the instant contact chilling her hands down. A small smirk appeared on her face as she made her way slowly towards the bed.

Her freezing hands lay themselves down onto his back, a giggle erupting from her mouth as he shivered a little.

"Can you wake me later?" He mumbled and she rolled her eyes.

He didn't want her to stop and she happened to know that. It was the same most mornings. Rolling over, Joe smiled a little, his eyes still closed.

Her hands ran from his shoulders, to his neck and to towards his chest.

Opening his eyes, Joe grinned up at her, noticing the sunlight hugging her features tightly, making her look even more beautiful, if that was even possible.

Moving to straddle him, she grinned down at him, before leaning down to join her lips to his neck.

He was in complete awe of her and he would be for the rest of his life, he was sure of that. Pecking his lips, she sat back up, a smile on her lips.

The sunlight hit her features again, it seemed it wanted her just as much as he did now.

His hands found her waist, pulling her down to him before rolling them over switching the positions.

She giggled, her hands linking around his neck. "Clothes too common class for you Joseph?"

"You seemed to think so last night" He mumbled as his head fell down to join his lips against hers.

--

Joe smiled as he looked down at Miley asleep, cuddled up towards his side. Like every other morning, the kisses had turned heated and they ended up forgetting everything else, only interested in each other.

Their plans for the day would probably be put back now, but Joe didn't mind, the cold side of the pillow and getting lost in her hair made him happy enough not have a care.

Smiling she curled into his side a little more, her eyes opening slowly.

"Mmm, hi"

"Hello baby"

A smile crept onto her face, as his lips found her cheek before moving towards her lips. His hands traced paths across her body as she giggled a little, moving his head away to look at him.

"Your hills and valleys are mapped by my intrepid fingers"

"That's cheesy Joe and it's also a line from my favourite song" Miley laughed.

Joe smirked. "I love you"


	18. Save You

_I'm not sure this even makes sense, but my Kiley love was pushing to get out. It still is, I need to write some mushy Kiley (:  
Enjoy. _

* * *

**Save You – Simple Plan  
Pairings: **KevinxMiley**  
Dedicated to:** Babyandrea14

A deep breath was let out as Kevin stepped from his car, making his way towards the door of the house.

He pulled himself together as he took the last step towards her door. It killed him to see her how she was now; he'd never tell her though. That wouldn't be fair on her.

She'd always been his little sister, the one he was most protective of. She showed them, she was okay without Nick; she could stand fine in the spotlight without them by her side.

His brother started dating Selena and still Miley showed them no signs of defeat, she showed Nick she was fine without him, the interview showing him she was okay with her feelings now, she found Justin and she carried on her life.

Nick fed himself and Joe lies about her, about the way she used to act when they were together, the texts, the phone calls. Joe had shook his head, telling his younger brother he was low to start turning everyone else against her.

Kevin believed his younger brother, Miley, she was his sister, but blood came before water. He decided to wear the t-shirt, claiming it was for a competition the girls were taking part in. He started blanking Miley at the gigs they were at, and he started becoming a whole lot closer to both Demi and Selena.

It was December 31st Kevin realised just what an idiot he'd been. As he took a look back at the year he'd had, he smiled at everything that had happened for him. The year had been amazing, although his girlfriend had ended things; they'd managed to stay friends. The only thing he realised that was missing that year was Miley.

Only the same time last year, he'd been sat thinking back about 2007. She'd made 2007 for them, she'd helped them along with their career, took them on the journey with her and she'd gave them a whole year of her life, to make sure they had the fans and the experience of doing what they loved, like she did.

Kevin knew without Miley, they'd be nowhere near where they happened to be now.

It was 11:59pm December 31st 2008 that Kevin realised Miley wasn't fine, that the Miley the world saw was not who she was.

"Kevin..." It was a small whisper, but he noticed how broken she sounded.

"Miley...?" He let himself whisper back, not entirely sure on this conversation.

"I'm sor-sorry, I shouldn't have called"

"Miley, wait! What's happened, why are you upset?"

He heard her let out a shaky breath "I missed you guys"

"I miss you too Miley – that's not all is it?"

"I shouldn't have rang Kevin, I shouldn't have thought I could push everything onto you"

"You're in New York, right? Where are you staying?"

"The same hotel as always"

Kevin smiled a little "What floor and room Miley?"

"5th and 698"

"I'll be there in a few okay?" Without waiting for an answer, he'd hung up and ran off in search of her.

That night Justin had ended things with her, she'd sat and cried for hours, her mind wandering back to things. She'd let her wall fall down, she'd let the emotions that come along with thinking of the three brothers back through.

She and Kevin had sat and spoke until 5am that New Years day morning. They'd opened up to each other, both apologising and both explaining what had happened.

It was now, two months on that Kevin was walking towards her front door, like any other day he managed to get off. He'd promised her he wouldn't leave again; he'd help her put everything back together.

He wasn't sure, when in the last two months he'd fell for her.

She opened the door for him, a strained smile making its way onto her face.

He wished, he could find the words that would take away everything she was feeling.

They followed the same routine of most days, they'd sit and watch a few films, and no words really exchanged between the two as sat in silence cuddled up.

-

"_That if you fall, stumble down  
I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
Oh you know I'll be there for you"_

Miley let out a genuine smile as she looked up at the stage where the three brothers were currently practising. Herself and Nick were still at the no conversation smile, except maybe the occasional 'hey'. Joe on the other hand, had pulled her into the tightest hug she'd ever experienced, whispering 'sorry' over and over again.

Kevin smiled back at her, he'd been pretty worried about the song. He'd wrote it, Joe and Nick only helping with the melody. Kevin had told Joe he wanted him to sing it at their next show, to which Joe had shook his head.

"You need to sing it Kevin, it came from you, and it means the most to you"

"I can't"

"Why can't you? We both know you can sing Kev, you need to start believing yourself"

He was pretty glad now that his Brother had pushed him into singing it.

"Did you like?" He jumped from the stage towards where she was sat.

She smiled, "Yeah I did. Thank you"

"I want you to know I mean everything Miles"

"I do" She smiled once more as she hugged him tightly.

Sometimes he'd sit there for hours, just watching her, usually sleep. He'd watch as she spoke to her other friends, the one that had become distant from her as she dared Justin, the ones who she couldn't get back.

He wanted to save her, he'd sit and wish he knew how to save her. All he could offer at the moment was himself, he wasn't sure if that was enough.

There were so many things he needed to tell her, he wanted to tell her, but he knew he couldn't, it wouldn't be fair.

One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to give up on her. If it took her forever to get back who she used to be, to find the real Miley again, then he wanted her to know he wasn't going anywhere. He'd be here.

* * *

_and review! (: _


	19. Mad

_Apoligies. This is lame. Pftt, but I love this song.  
And I** love this pairing**, like so, so much, it's starting to nag at me to write more of this pairing, maybe even trying to push past my **MOE** love for the top spot, eeeek! _  


* * *

**Mad – Ne-Yo  
Pairing: **KevinxMiley**  
Dedicated to: **Night Owl 303

She'd been in that position for a good five minutes, just staring at him.

He had his eyes down towards the duvet as he sat at the end of the bed, his mind questioning what she was thinking about right at this moment, her eyes boring into his form.

He'd never liked silence, it made him feel uncomfortable and it let him fall deep into his thoughts – but he wasn't about to break this silence, he knew how it would end. Screaming.

It'd turn into him yelling over her, she'd yell louder over him. Neither of them listened to the other, the yelling would just become louder, until the screaming would replace it.

Both would forget what they were arguing about, and he'd laugh inwardly to himself.

They were mad for nothing – fighting for nothing – she was crying about nothing – he was on the edge of breaking about nothing.

Neither of them would let it go, not for nothing.

Tonight just happened to be one of those nights, he'd shook his head at her, stood from the bed and stormed from the room, making himself comfortable on the sofa.

--

It was around 3am and Kevin found himself lay on the sofa, staring at the ceiling, the telly playing in the background. He'd tossed and turned for the last 3 hours, trying in vain to sleep.

Giving into his pride, he pushed himself from the sofa and found himself heading upstairs. Pushing their bedroom door open slightly, he could make out Miley lay on the bed, much like he had been downstairs, staring up at the ceiling.

Her head turned towards him as the door creaked slightly, she smiled a little at him as he made his way towards the bed, climbing into his side and sitting down to look at her.

"Baby, I know sometimes it's gonna rain; but can we make up now? I

Can't sleep through this pain"

She smiled again, as she sat up, her arms weaving around his neck.

"I don't want to go to bed mad at you and I don't want you to go to bed mad at me" She whispered and he smiled.

"It just gets me upset when you constantly accuse, asking me questions like you already know the answer"

She nodded. They were both fighting this war, and both were losing.

This wasn't the way she'd been told, she'd learnt that love was supposed to go.

"It's just, when I think about things Kev; they all seem to fall into place"

"How? Why don't you just believe in me like you have done for the last 6 years?"

"You're constantly out, you ring me telling me you're going to be late and then someone tells me they saw you, some random club with some random girl wrapped around you and as much as I don't want to believe it, I do. It all works if you piece it together"

Kevin sighed in frustration, removing her arms from his neck and lying down, pulling his side of the covers up.

"I work Miley. I work for us, I work for you. I have the decency to ring you, to let you know. Has it ever occurred to you, these stupid people, paparazzi no doubt that are telling you these stories are just trying to pull us apart, a story for them?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Exactly! Please, Miley just trust me, like I trust you"

She lay down next to him in complete silence.

They were supposed to be making up, how had it turned into this again.

"I'm sorry for arguing back Miles. I love you" He rolled over, placing a kiss to her forehead, before pulling back to look at her as she turned onto her side to face him.

Nothing was perfect and both knew this relationship would never be perfect. They would both carry on fussing and fighting, but both knew that before they went to sleep at night everything would be okay. They'd apologise and everything would be okay between them, they'd be happy if only for the night.

"I love you" She whispered back.

* * *

_Reviews equal, well a happy me. (: Which ofcourse I know you all want.  
And thankyou to the certian few people who always manage to review my stories with something that makes me giggle or smile, they know exactly why they are. (: You guys are awesome. _


	20. I Don't Believe You

**Okay, well this is lame and short.  
I cannot write Lackson, so yeah revel in this because is the only one you'll get from me. I have a request for a Loliver to write too, and trust me that is proving harder than I thought it would. Eeek. Aha. **

* * *

**I Don't Believe You – Pink  
Pairing: **LillyxJackson**  
Dedicated to: **JasonWilesFan

She didn't mind. He was the swing set, the big shiny set and she was the kid that fell from them.

It was the way they'd fight, how they always come to blows over the stupid little things.

The times she'd found herself back in her best friends arms crying over him, the times her best friend had told her she could do better. Lilly wasn't sure how Miley could talk about her brother like that.

However many times she found herself running away and running back to him, she could never mistake the passion between them. Surely this had to be right.

--

"Don't come around here no more"

Lilly shook her head, she didn't believe a single word he'd just said. She wouldn't be the one to remind him how he'd said they'd always be together.

"I don't need you anymore"

Another lie to her ears, she turned on her heel, knowing it was probably better to leave him alone for a while.

She turned to look at him, a small smile creeping onto her lips. "Don't pretend to not love me at all" with that she was gone.

--

Lilly found herself still not minding. As crazy as it sounded to everyone around her, she guessed it was because of how much she loved him.

It was like a bad dream, where she couldn't wake up. She seemed to have been in it for the last two weeks, and it didn't look like she'd be waking up anytime soon.

She'd saw him a couple of days ago on a date with someone else, he looked like he'd moved on, he'd had enough.

She wanted more, she wanted things to be how they used to be. She didn't want him to stand there and watch her fall.

She wanted to believe her heart when it told her he'd come around.

But for now, she still didn't mind.

* * *

_Reviews please. I love you guys._


	21. Fix You

_I heard this song and it screamed Moliver to me - although, I've tried writing this so you can read it as **MileyxOliver** or **MileyxMitchel** - it's totally up to you how you decide to interperet it. I wrote it with **MileyxMitchel** in mind. (:  
Oh and I keep meaning to write here how proud I am of Joseph Jonas, for keeping Team Moe alive - if you watch the Golden Globes interview carefully, then you can see Joe waving towards Miley's direction - I don't care if it wasn't at Miley directley, it was still to the Cyrus family - we all know who the bigger brother is! (: _

* * *

**Fix You – Coldplay  
Pairing: **OliverxMiley**  
Dedicated to: **JasonWilesFan

He watched as she fell onto the sofa again, exhausted.

He'd been watching her for the past three hours, trying to perfect some new dance move for her upcoming tour.

She wasn't a dancer, she never had been. He knew it was just something else, something new to take her mind off everything that was happening at the moment.

She stood up again, staring into the mirror with a stone expression.

"Miley, stop"

She caught his eyes in the mirror for a short moment, before shaking her head. "I need to get this right"

"And you will, just stop, please Miley"

Completely ignoring him, she carried on pushing herself, knowing she probably wouldn't succeed.

Standing up, he made a grab for her arm. "Stop! This is stupid Miley"

_Nicholas_. Oh how he hated that name right now.

--

"Nelena have finally finished their badly hidden relationship"

Miley couldn't help but smile a little as her eyes focused on the telly.

It had been a year and 2 weeks ago to the day that Nick had ended things with her.

It had been around the 6 month mark in their relationship she'd got highlights for him. Selena had fallen into the trap, and now she knew just how Miley had felt when she got threw from the group.

_He_ sat down next to her on the bed as she turned to look at him, a small smile playing on her lips.

"What are you smiling about?"

He was her best friend, she could tell him without feeling stupid.

"Nick and Selena have broken up"

He rolled his eyes, laughing a little. "That Nick needs to come with a warning for girls"

Miley nodded, moving to wrap her arms around her best friend's waist, snuggling into his side.

She'd got what she wanted, for Nick to prove everyone right, again.

She hadn't got what she needed, and he had a sneaking feeling it was still Nick she needed – if he had anything to do with it, it wouldn't be happening.

He wasn't going to let her get hurt, not again. He wasn't going to be there to pick up the pieces, he wouldn't need to.

She yawned a little as he turned his head to look down at her.

"You should get some rest"

She'd completely wore herself out, the same as any other day. She spent hours trying to prove herself to everyone.

"I can't sleep"

"Try" He mumbled pulling the duvet up over them and wrapping his arms around her tightly, the same thing he'd been doing now for the past year.

--

"_Miley..." _

"_He ended things" _

"_Oh Miles, I'm sorry" His arms wrapped around the broken girl as she fell into his arms. _

"_He told me to move on, said I'd be better without him. He said he couldn't handle our relationship in the public. Two years I wasted with a complete idiot who's afraid of a little commitment" _

_They sat in silence for a while. _

"_Miles, he's not worth it. I promise. He's stupid to even let you go" _

_She shook her head. "He's my everything, what happens if I can't find someone to replace that. What if he's the one I'm supposed to be with?" _

"_You're 15 Miley; you have years to find someone else" _

_She nodded a little, the tears coming fast down her cheeks as he pulled her tighter into a hug. _

_--_

His eyes followed her as she walked away from him and towards the three brothers. She wasn't off to speak to them, he knew that. Demi just so happened to be stood there.

He watched as the two girls hugged tightly, before beginning to chatter away excitedly.

His eyes switched to Nick, watching the way Nick's eyes seemed to be following every movement Miley was making.

Miley seemed to have noticed too, her movements becoming a lot bolder.

He sighed; he knew she wouldn't let this go when she came back over to him. She was still madly in love with Nick; the stupid idiot that had broke her heart.

He vaguely noticed Joe's hand waving him over, as his feet reluctantly pulled him towards them.

"Oh Miley, I met up with one of my old friends the other day. You know he'd be perfect for you, maybe we could all go out sometime?"

Miley laughed a little shaking her head. "I'm not into the whole dating thing at the moment Dem"

Demi sighed a little. "Okay, well the offers there. Maybe we could all just hang out as friends, like old times?"

"Maybe" Miley smiled.

He didn't fail to miss the glance Demi had sent him, the one they both understood.

Miley was never going to try, she was never going to know what she was worth and it was all because of the one boy, who was still currently watching her every movement.

--

"Why? Why did I do it again?"

He hugged her tightly as the tears once again streamed down her face, landing onto his shirt.

"I promise Miles, you'll learn from your mistakes. That's why we make them, we learn and we move on"

She shook her head. "You don't make the same one twice"

"You've learnt from it and you'll move on"

There's a beat and Miley turns to look at him.

"Why are you always here for me, why are you the only one that hasn't turned their back on me?"

"Simple. I want to try to fix you"

The smile on her face brightened as she realised what he meant, the last year came flooding back to her and she felt stupid for not realizing straight away.

Her arms moved from his waist to his neck, as she gently presses her lips to his.

* * *

_Reviews please?. They make me happy and they keep me updating these stories for you.  
_

_No offense is meant to Selena or Nick - I'm sure she's very happy with him - and I'm sure Miley is very happy with Justin, the mature one.  
Sarcasm... don't you love it. _

_P.S - I do love Nick, honestly! _

_P.P.S - and Justin, I think he's pretty awesome - he just comes across as a bit, hmm._

P.P.P.S - no offesnse is meant to Selena fans - I like her, when shes without Demi and the brothers. The same for anyway you look at it - I'm just a Miley fan (: 

_I'm going to stop now, before I dig myself a hole. X]_


	22. AllAmerican Girl

_So I know there's a few stories to this song, just no Kileys - and as I've let you know, my Kiley side is pushing through a lot more. Eeek. (: - I'm getting a lot closer to end of these too...

* * *

_

**All-American Girl – Carrie Underwood  
Pairing: **KevinxMiley**  
Dedicated to: **JasonWilesFan

Robby-Ray smiled down at his wife who was currently lay next to him, head planted firmly on his shoulder.

His hand reached out to rub her stomach gently and she smiled.

"Do you want it to be a girl or a boy?" Susan asked.

"I honestly don't mind"

He knew that she knew it was true, he didn't mind. He also knew that she knew he kind of hoped it was a boy.

It was a man thing, he was sure of it.

Teaching his son to fish, like his father had him. A boy who would be a natural with the football, holding up that trophy and taking his team to state.

He was pretty sure Susan wanted a little girl, for the girly reasons. It was natural want.

--

"You have a healthy baby girl" The nurse smiled as she handed the pink bundle over to Susan.

He had to admit, he was surprised. The way his little girl had kicked, he was pretty sure she'd been a little footballer, a little boy.

"Miley, what do you think Robby?"

"It's beautiful" He smiled looking down at the small bundle in his wife's arms and smiling. A Daddy's girl, he was sure of that.

--

"No Miley"

"Please Daddy" Miley pouted her bottom lip out at him as she sat down next to him.

Robby-Ray shook his head, refusing to look at her.

"I promise I'll ring you every hour and you can even speak to Amy's parents, they're going to be there to supervise"

"You're thirteen Miley; I don't want you getting into the whole partying and boys at this age"

"Oh Daddy, it's hardly partying. They'll be juice and music, a few people from school having a good time. Anyway, the boys at my school are revolting"

Robby laughed a little before turning to look at her. "Fine"

"Thank you Daddy, I love you"

She ran off happily past Susan who made her way to where Robby-Ray was sat.

"She has you wrapped around her finger"

"I know" Robby-Ray laughed wrapping an arm around his wife's shoulder as she leaned into him; she was his sweet little American girl after-all.

--

Miley giggled a little as Kevin kissed her cheek lightly, before running off towards his lesson.

"Are you two even dating?" Lilly turned to look at her best-friend.

"Uh... well, not officially" Miley shrugged picking her books from her locker and closing the door.

"Have you fallen for him Miles?"

Miley smiled happily as Demi rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her friend's shoulders and steering her in the direction Lilly was heading.

--

"Eyes on the ball Kevin!"

Kevin groaned to himself as he once again missed the simplest of passes.

"Jonas!" Rolling his eyes, Kevin turned to make his way towards where the coach was stood.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on with you recently?"

"Nothing coach, just an off day"

"One off day I can live with, two weeks of off days and it's pointing me in the direction of needing to find a new captain. The guys look up to you Kevin; you know you're one of the best players here. We need you; we need your head into this game, if you can't do that... I need to know"

"No coach, I got it"

The coach nodded before turning back to the other football players.

--

"You know, you should be at practise" She smiled as she lay out onto the grass looking up towards the clouds.

"I've been messing up a lot recently, anyway, I wanted to spend time with you" He smiled, turning his head to look at her.

"I could have waited an hour or so" She chuckled a little as he shook his head.

"It's done now. There's this one thing I've been meaning to ask you though" He turned onto his side, completely facing her.

"Really, what's that?"

"Well you know how we've been spending practically every free minute of the day together, and how we kind of already act like a couple, I wanted to know if you'd like to make it official..." He stopped scratching the back of his neck, he'd never been so nervous around a girl before. "...Will you be my girlfriend?"

She giggled, leaning her head up to join her lips to his. "Yes. It took you long enough!"

"Oh sush!" He laughed, tickling her before catching her lips in a kiss again.

--

"JONAS!"

Kevin winced turning to look at his coach.

"Coach..."

"Why were you not at practise, again? This is the fourth time in 2 weeks Jonas"

"Sorry C..."

"What's your problem son?"

"Look, I wasn't feeling to good yesterday. I thought with how I've been playing at the moment, you wouldn't exactly care"

"Have you completely lost your mind?"

"No coach..."

"You're going to lose your free ride to college son, over a girl"

"This isn't about..."

"You need to make a decision, you need to tell that girl goodbye and focus on your football, or you need to hang up your boots and throw away everything you have going for you"

"This isn't about her coach, it just took this to make me realise this isn't what I want. I don't want the next 5 years of my life dedicated to making everyone else happy, I want to make myself happy, and I want to be able to do what I want to do. I'm not enjoying this anymore, I'm sorry" Kevin took the captain band from his pocket, handing it to his coach.

"I hope you know what you're doing Kevin"

"I do" He nodded, before turning and walking away, heading towards his car where he knew Miley would be stood waiting.

"Hey babe" He leant down to kiss her gently, before pulling the car door open letting her slide in.

"Did your coach catch you?" She asked as he climbed in his side, closing the door.

Kevin nodded. "I quit"

"You what?!?"

"It wasn't making me happy anymore" He shrugged starting the engine up.

"Kevin..." She trailed off as he shook his head, indicating it wasn't something he wanted to discuss at that moment.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone else, but he knew she had him wrapped around her finger, and it felt good.

--

"Mrs. Jonas..."

Miley laughed hitting her husband gently. "That never gets old. Who'd have thought we'd end up getting married, hey"

"Don't forget about the little one" He smiled as he lay down next to her, his hand instinctively going to her stomach and rubbing gently.

"Be honest, what do you want?"

"Honey, you ought to know" He grinned as he leant over to kiss her forehead gently. "A sweet, little, beautiful one like you, a beautiful, wonderful, perfect All-American"

Miley smiled.

--

"Daddy, pleasssse!" She pouted just like her Mum, Kevin noticed she seemed to get everything from her Mother, her looks, her attitude and the fact she had him wrapped around her finger.

"Fine, but not too late! Ring me and I'll come and pick you up when you're ready"

"Thank you Daddy!"

Miley smiled as she watched her daughter run off upstairs.

"I taught her well"

Kevin laughed as he pulled Miley in closer, kissing her forehead. "Yeah, you did"

* * *

_As always, reviews are welcomed, replied too and loved (:  
_

_Oh and I went to see Twilight today, although I promised myself I wouldn't - I went in adamant I hated it and that Rob was ugly - I come out bloody loving it and now having a strange liking towards Robert, oh man.  
_


	23. Vulnerable

_NightOwl303... you're dedicated one-shots are now done - I hope you liked yours._

_Don't worry guys, I still have about ten left, feel free to request at anytime! A song you want me to base it on, helps too. _

_Wow, this is Kiley, much love for them. I don't know what happened, it just came to mind. _

* * *

**Vulnerable – Secondhand Serenade  
Pairing: **MileyxKevin**  
Dedicated to: **NightOwl303

Miley shuffled a little as Kevin sat down next to her, tugging gently on the blanket she was wrapped in.

"It's cold outside"

She giggled a little, they were sat in front of a fire in the cabin they were currently staying at. It may have been cold outside, but in here, she was sure it was warm enough. Rolling her eyes, she unwrapped it from herself, wrapping the one end over him to.

He smiled as he shuffled a little closer to her, making sure the blanket covered the both of them as Miley lay her head down onto his shoulder.

"Talk to me"

"About what?" She asked not moving her position.

"Anything" Was his reply. "How about what's on your mind, you've been pretty quiet all day"

"It's nothing"

"C'mon, you tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine" He felt her chuckle a little before she turned her head to look at him.

"I can't tell you, I feel stupid"

Joe walked past the two letting out a small smile, he wasn't surprised to see their current positioning, it wasn't really a secret the two had become a lot closer in the last few months and Joe knew it was only a matter of time before the two actually come out straight about their relationship instead of trying to push it into the shadows.

"Don't mind me, just grabbing some water"

Miley smiled a little, before turning back to Kevin who was currently staring at her trying to get an answer from her.

"Why?"

She sighed. "I just – I don't know, I guess I still feel a little pushed back from everyone. I mean I know you guys, you're my friends but I guess sometimes when you're all talking, I don't understand half of it. It's all from the times you guys have spent together"

Kevin looked down a little. "I'm sorry"

"It's fine honestly, I guess its how we all used to be when we spent the time together"

"Probably but Miles we shouldn't be like that, I'm sorry"

"It's fine, just forget I said anything anyway. I told you it was stupid"

Kevin shook his head, pulling her into a hug. They were currently at a cabin somewhere Kevin had no idea of the name of, they being himself, Miley, Joe, Selena and Nick. Miley had agreed to come along, hoping that maybe her and Selena could spend some time together and hopefully start to build up a friendship, which at the moment seemed to be working.

"Hey guys" They both turned to look at Selena and Nick who had just come through the door. Selena winked at the both of them as Miley rolled her eyes.

--

"What else is bothering you?"

Miley sighed as she sat up, turning to face Kevin on her bed where he'd currently placed himself.

"Nothing's bothering me"

"Okay, what's upsetting you?"

"I told you a 'secret' earlier, now it's your turn to tell me something"

"I haven't got anything to tell"

"Well oh lord of mystery, what's on your mind at this very moment?" Miley laughed a little.

He looked at her for a moment, deciding that she wouldn't belittle him. "Us"

She smiled as she reached out for his hand, Kevin taking note on how her hands were shaking a little, his he was sure doing the same.

"What about us?"

"2 seconds" He let it out as a small whisper standing up from the bed and heading towards the door. Miley raised her eyebrow, clearly confused.

Pulling the door open, Joe, Selena and Nick all tumbled in landing on the floor.

"Ouch!"

Miley rolled her eyes laughing. "Guys..."

"Selena's idea!" Joe and Nick quickly jumped in pointing towards the girl who was currently stood, her mouth wide open.

"ME?! What happened to sticking together guys?"

"Miley hurts when she hits" Joe raised his hands in defence.

"I don't hit you Joseph" Miley laughed.

"Yes you do, and it hurts thank you very much!"

"Yeah Miley, remember you are the only girl who's ever made him cry" Nick added making Kevin laugh.

"I did not cry" He shot back before turning to Selena "I didn't cry, my hay-fever was acting up, honestly – you need to sort that boyfriend of yours out!"

Selena rolled her eyes laughing as Miley shook her head laughing.

"Hey Joey, come here" Miley held her arms out for a hug.

"No, you only call me Joey when you're about to hurt me!" He retorted backing away slightly.

"Joey..."

Joe turned making a bee-line for the stairs, Miley shooting up from the bed and chasing after him causing the others to laugh.

"Sorry"

"For what?" Kevin asked turning to both Selena and Nick.

"Ruining your moment"

"It's fine, it wasn't really a moment"

"Yes it was. You were blatantly going to tell her how you really feel" Selena smiled.

Kevin shrugged. "I don't know if I'd have got that far. I don't even know what's wrong with me, I just get scared when I even try to say anything"

--

Kevin smiled a little as Miley shifted, turning to face him.

"Tell me a secret"

"Another one – look that's turning greedy" She smiled.

He laughed a little, his hand reaching out to brush her hair from her face gently.

"Umm..."

"Just tell me anything – I want to know everything about you"

"You do know everything about me" Miley stated.

"Not from the last few months" He winced a little as he thought back.

She stayed silent for a moment, before moving her eyes to meet his again.

She looked invincible, he knew that's how she told herself to feel. He wanted to know what made her so sure, he couldn't be the only vulnerable one here.

"I lost Nick, you and Joe were there for me... you seemed to get me in a way I didn't think was possible, you knew me better than I knew myself as clichéd as that sounds. I don't know when in that time that I fell for you, but I honestly fell hard. I knew if I told you how I felt, it'd wreck whatever we had going. That shirt, it broke my heart – worse than your brother breaking my heart. I couldn't get my head around why you'd wear something that you knew would probably start even more hate, even more talk of feuds, something that would push us apart even more – the night before you wore that shirt, you had sat up with me in my hotel room, listening to me talk, we both talked, we laughed, we were best friends. I couldn't understand why you'd do something to break me, when you'd spent so much time trying to mend me"

He blinked. He hated himself right now.

"But it's all okay now – we're fine. It was the past, blood's thicker than water, anyone, including me would have done the same. I'm just glad we're okay"

"I'm sorry Miley"

She shook her head, her hand fumbling around to find the one of his that wasn't running through her hair.

"Don't start beating yourself up over it Kevin, it's in the past. Over"

He smiled a little squeezing her hand gently, before turning towards the door as a knock broke their thoughts.

"Yeah?" Miley called, not breaking the contact they had.

Selena's head was seen peeking around the door, before smiling widely. "Sorry guys, I didn't realise you were both in here, I'll leave you two too it"

"Wait, what did you want Sel?"

Kevin smile a little at the use of a nickname between the two girls.

"It's not important, it was just a girly chat. Tomorrow maybe?"

"Sure" Miley smiled. "Goodnight"

"Night Miles, Night Kevin"

"Night Sel"

The door closed and Miley turned to look at him again.

"You're turn, tell me a secret, you never did finish the one the other night"

"No, because you made Joe cry again" Kevin laughed.

"It's hay fever!" Was the shout from outside the door. "Goodnight"

"Goodnight Joe" They replied stimutaneously.

Miley used her free hand to push Kevin's shoulder gently as he smiled at her again.

"Talk!" She demanded, her hand this time gripping his waist and squeezing gently, causing him to squirm and let out a giggle.

"What the whole "us" thing?"

She nodded waiting for him to go on.

"I don't know, I guess I just keep thinking about how we are" He looked away from her gaze for a few seconds, he had to do this. No chickening out. "You know, like right now, how we are – acting like a couple. It's been playing on my mind a little, about whether you wanted to be more... I've been trying to build the confidence, and well find the right time to just ask you – this is part of the reason Joe wanted you to come along, he thought it would be a good idea, he thought maybe spending time with you, like 24/7, that I'd just... ask you"

She smiled brightly as he stopped with his ramblings – that was a good sign, right?

"Are you going to ask me then?"

"Do you have an answer?"

She nodded. "You want to know what it is, you have to ask"

He laughed a little, rolling his eyes playfully.

"Fine. Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked sulkily, before a small giggle broke his act.

"Oh... If I have to" She mock sighed, laughing as the hand playing with her hair, found its way to her waist and tickled.

"You do know, we've practically been acting like a couple the last 3 months anyway, without the kissing" He stopped a small smile gracing his lips.

She smirked, moving her eyes to his lips before looking back up to him innocently. "Well we can fix that"

--

"I love you" His hands wrapped around her from behind. "I was born to tell you I love you"

"Isn't that a song already?" She let out a chuckle before looking back into the mirror.

"I get a B in originality" He smirked, before bringing the camera in his hands up in front of their faces.

"Oh, don't. I look really bad today" She pouted hiding her face before he could take a clear photo.

Kevin raised his eyebrows taking a look at her in the mirror. "Why?"

"Hmm, let me see. Messy hair, no make-up..."

"You look beautiful" He jumped in kissing the side of her head lightly. "You always do Miley, you don't need make-up to make yourself look perfect"

She frowned a little, looking at her face again. "No I need a lot more. I don't know what mirror you're looking in"

Kevin rolled his eyes, she could never see what he saw.

"I can't go on without you" He whispered into her ear as he watched her smile. "Your smile makes me see clearer"

As she turned a little to look at him, Kevin pushed the camera into the air again, snapping a photo quickly.

"Jerk" She laughed a little, pushing him away.

--

"Wait!"

Miley turned to look at him, the tears clearly evident.

"I'm different Miley, you know that. People say these things to cause this. I love you Miley, that's the god's honest truth. I've never felt this way or this much about anyone before"

She bit her lip gently as he walked towards her.

"Stick around, I can be so much more than I am now Miley, we can be so much more. I can be whoever you want me to be, need me to be"

His hand reached out to cup the left side of her face. She blinked looking up to meet his eyes.

"Just because you were hurt before Miley, it doesn't mean you shouldn't bleed" His other hand cupped the right side of her face and she smiled realising exactly what those words meant.

This kiss they shared, sealed the deal. They were in this, forever and always.


	24. T Shirt

_Wow. I really didn't do the song much justice - I'm nto sure what happened. I'm hoping you still like it x]  
Reviews, good or bad. _

* * *

**T-Shirt – Shontelle  
Pairing: **MileyxJoe**  
Dedicated to: **Babyandrea14

Miley glanced at her phone again as it started ringing, sighing as she noticed Lilly's face flashing on the screen.

Lilly, herself and Mitchie had decided to have a night out, just the girls. To Miley it had sounded like a good idea at first, but now as she thought back over it, she really couldn't make her mind up whether she wanted to go.

They all used to go out as one big group, Mitchie and Oliver, Nick and Lilly, Miley and Joe. As she thought back, she couldn't really remember what it was like to go out without Joe. She wasn't even sure she wanted to.

Miley caught sight of the time, 10 minutes late already. The girls would just have to wait; although from the way her phone was going crazy, she was sure Lilly was going to kill her.

She pulled on the hem of the blue short length dress she had on, frowning a little. She wasn't even sure she liked it, but taking a look at her bed – she'd tried everything in her closet on.

Nothing felt right without him – why should she dress up if she had no-one here to do it for.

_I think I'm gonna pass on tonight. Xo. _

She stared once again at the dress and shoes she had on, sighing to herself. She felt a fool, she felt too dressed up for anything. Slipping the shoes off her feet, she smiled a little; that felt a little better.

Walking towards her closet again, she slipped the dress from her body walking towards the item she was looking for. Smiling she slipped out of the lingerie, pulling the slightly too big t-shirt over her head; so much better.

_C'mon Miles, you can't keep doing this. One night? Xoxo. _

Miley laughed a little placing the phone onto her bedside table, before slipping under the covers. This felt right.

--

"Shopping today, c'mon Miles, you blew us off last night"

"I don't know Mitchie. I think I'm going to stay in"

"Miley, look you need to get out. He'd kill you if he knew how much you were moping around" Mitchie sighed.

"I'm not moping; I just want to stay in"

"You do know he's coming back..."

"Who says I want him to come back?" Miley jumped in.

"Please. Look Lilly and I are going to the mall, if you decide to join us, ring me"

"Fine, cya" Miley hung up rolling her eyes, before catching her reflection in the mirror. His t-shirt still covering her, she smiled.

"_Does this look okay?" Miley stepped out of the closet to face Joe. _

"_The last 20 outfits have looked perfect Miley" He replied, rolling his eyes a little. "You look perfect, but you do know by the time you've found something everyone's going to be heading back home" _

_Miley smiled. "Okay, I think I like the black dress I tried on first" _

_Joe let out a playful groan covering his eyes with his hands and falling back onto the bed. _

"_Stop being a bloke" _

"_You know what I like to see you best in?" He called._

"_Hmm?" _

"_My t-shirt, nothing but my t-shirt; that has to be the best thing I have ever laid my eyes on. Why don't you ever wear that out?" _

_She let out a laugh, walking from the closet again, turning around so he could do the zip of her dress up._

"_Well you could see me in it right now..." _

_He raised his eyebrow. "Really, how?" _

"_Text Nick and tell him you're ill" She smiled turning to wrap her arms around his neck. _

"_Done" He grinned pulling his phone from his pocket. _

"_I was kidding Joe, tonight's important to both Nick and Lilly, we can't let them down" She tried to grab the phone from his hands. He laughed jumping towards the bed, placing the phone to his ear. _

"_Hey Nick – about that, we can't make it – I know, we're really sorry – Mileys not feeling too well – yeah, yeah don't worry I'll look after her – Okay, well have a good night, we'll see you soon. Bye!" _

_Miley laughed jumping to wrap her legs around his waist as they both fell to the floor. _

"_Ouch" _

"_I can't believe you just did that" _

"_T-shirt, t-shirt" _

"_No, I want Chinese and red wine first" _

_Joe rolled his eyes. "I'll go order Chinese and find the red wine, as long as you do your end of the deal" _

"_Fine" She laughed starting to get up from on top of him, only to be pulled back down. _

"_You're forgetting something" He pouted. _

"_Don't think I am" She smiled playfully moving to stand up, only to find herself pulled back meeting with his lips forcefully. _

"_Chinese now" She muttered pulling away. Standing up, she sauntered her way to the closet, unzipping her dress and starting to pull it off, before smirking playfully at him. _

_--_

"Girly night in then?" Miley asked into her phone, once again trying to get out of having to dress up.

"Girly night out, look Nick and Oliver are even willing to come along. We know how you like making them squirm about girl stuff, whilst we dance"

Miley laughed a little. It was true, she hated dancing as did Oliver and Nick. Joe always got pulled into dancing with the Lilly and Mitchie, according to Nick it stopped them getting hit on. Miley would sit there and start talking about fashion, anything remotely girly to annoy the two lads.

"I just don't want to dress up to go out"

"C'mon Miles, one night"

"Again Mitchie, I think I'll pass"

"Alright, well once again if you change your mind, ring"

"Sure. Have a good night"

"Bye Miles"

Miley hung up, another day, another t-shirt. She smiled a little as she caught sight of the red wine in front of her.

"Mitch and Lilly told me you've been passing up some good nights out, why?"

Miley spun around to come face to face with Joe, she failed to keep the smile from her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"I told you Miley, it was just a few weeks. I would have took you, but I didn't want to drag you into anything, that's why I thought it'd be better not to tell you where I was going"

"I thought..." She cut herself off.

"I'm sorry"

She shook her head smiling, before jumping over the settee and into his arms.

"It looks like you knew I was coming back today, you dressed up just for me!"

She laughed, hitting him gently. "How about, considering Mitchie and Lilly have been moaning about me, we get properly dressed up and head out?"

"Sure. Two things though?"

"Mhm?" She smiled kissing him gently before pulling away to look at him.

"We spend a little more time with you in that t-shirt, and you dance with me tonight"

"I don't like dancing" She muttered.

"Just one dance, please – I'll even make Oliver and Nick dance"

She laughed a little. "To see that, then fine"

He smiled. "Can you go out like that?"

She hit him gently, rolling her eyes before pulling her phone out.

_Meet me here at 9ish. Xox. _


	25. Happily Never After

_Short and bittersweet.

* * *

_

**Happily Never After – The Pussycat Dolls  
Pairing: **MileyxJoe**  
Dedicated to: **JoexJonasxFanx94

_"I don't think I want this anymore"  
As she drops the ring to the floor  
She says to herself "You've left before  
this time you will stay gone, that's for sure"_

"I don't think I want this anymore"

"What?!"

Miley shook her head as she placed the last couple of things into her suitcase, closing it. Pulling it from the bed, she dragged it past Joe and downstairs stopping by the living room.

"Miley, don't do this"

"I can't do this Joe, not if my heart isn't in it"

"You're talking crazy, what even started this?" He took a step towards her as she took one back.

"My heart isn't in it Joe"

Her eyes travelled towards her left hand, the ring sat on her finger sparkling against the light. Her right hand met her left hand, pulling the ring from her finger, holding it out to Joe.

"I'm not taking it" He shook his head, refusing.

"Well I don't want it Joe" She continued holding her hand out, waiting for him to snatch it up. He only shook his head again.

Sighing, she shuffled a little agitated. "Take it from me; otherwise it's just going to end up on the floor"

He shrugged, his eyes pleading with her not to leave.

She sighed one again, before letting it fall from her palm, onto the floor, bouncing next to his feet. Turning on her heel, she grabbed her suitcase heading for the door.

She'd left before, but this time was different, this time she was going to stay gone, she was sure of that.

_And he shattered something as  
She dragged her suitcase down the path  
To the driveway  
She had never gone that far  
Normally this would be  
The time that she  
Would let him talk her out of leaving  
But this time, without crying  
As she got into her car  
She said_

She flinched a little as she heard the sound of something smashing, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of running back.

She reached the driveway, she'd never got this far. Normally this would be the time he'd talk her out of it.

"Miley, don't do this please. I love you, I need you!"

_Miley stopped turning to look at him. _

"_Miles please don't do this. Whatever's made you decide this, I'll change it. If it's me, I'll change. Please, I love you – I need you in my life" _

"_Joe..." _

_He shook his head. "You don't understand how much you mean to me Miley, how much I'm in love with you. Without you, that's it; my life pretty much is nothing" _

_She looked down, before jolting her head to look back at him. "You'll..." _

"_No, I won't. I promise if I've done something or there's something about me you hate, I'll change. I can't let you just walk away" _

_Her eyes met his and she felt herself give in. _

"_It's not you Joe, it's me..." _

_He ran down to meet her, wrapping his arms around her tightly. _

Today was different, however much he tried to talk her into staying, it wasn't going to work. She needed to do this, she needed the freedom.

There were no tears today; she knew this is what she wanted. She wasn't going to cry and wreck the memories she had; there was nothing to cry about. The years with Joe had been great, the memories were awesome.

_No...  
Happily never after  
That just aint for me Because finally  
I know, I deserve better, after all  
I'll never let another teardrop fall  
As she drove away she starts to smile  
Realized she hadn't for a while  
No destination, she drove for miles  
Wonderin' why she stayed in such denial_

Happily never after, that wasn't for her. She needed her happy ending.

Finally, with a little help from Lilly she'd seen she deserved better. Not better treatment, Joe treated her like princess, she knew he loved her, why should she stay with someone only to break their heart much worse later on.

She needed a better life, something freer, something she had control over. Something that wouldn't let her cry.

Driving away, she smiled a little. Something she realized she hadn't done in a while. Something she'd forgot how good it felt.

She didn't have a destination in mind, she just knew she was going to drive for miles and end up wherever it took her.

How good this felt, she wondered why she'd stayed in denial all this time.

* * *

_Reviews please?  
I was going to write something happy, but pfft, im depressed today. Having a crap job and bills is not good.  
Reviews make me happy x] _


	26. Those Nights

**Those Nights – Skillet  
Pairing: **MileyxNick**  
Dedicated to: **JoexJonasxFanx94

_I remember when  
We used to laugh  
About nothing at all.  
It was better than going mad  
From trying to solve all the problems we're going through.  
Forget 'em all.  
Cause on those nights, we would stand and never fall!  
Together, we faced it all._

Joe shot his brother and Miley a weird look as they burst out laughing. He hadn't said anything – no-one had said anything. No-one had moved.

Kevin rolled his eyes, standing up and wiping the sand from his jeans. "I'm gonna head back home, anyone coming?"

Nick and Miley both shook their heads, cueing more laughter.

Joe shot them both another weird look. "I think for my own safety, I am"

Miley stuck her tongue out at him.

"Be careful and don't stay out too late!" Kevin called as himself and Joe headed up the beach back to the house.

"Okay Mum!"

Nick let another snort of laughter out, laying down onto his back.

"What are we even laughing about?" Miley asked looking down at him, with an amused smile on her face.

"I have no idea, but you know what it's nice"

Miley nodded, a larger smile forming on her face. It was so much better than going mad. That's exactly how she felt she was going at the moment.

She'd just managed to get Nick, Joe and Kevin back into her life, something that had proved stressful for all of them. Now she had the problems at home, the fact her older sister and brother were in this full fledged war with each other, her Mom and Dad taking different sides. The fact her best friend seemed to have forgotten about her the last month. Or even the fact Justin, the boy she thought maybe could change her outlook on relationships, the one who didn't want to rush things, the one she was so sure wouldn't break her heart had decided he couldn't be with her if she rebuilt her friendship with the boys.

But when she was here, with Nick everything was forgotten, she could only think of then and there and not everything else that was happening.

"_No way Nick. You've blown our dates for the last three weeks now! You're rebuilding your friendship with Miley and that's awesome, it really is. I love Miley and I want to see you two happy again, but I'm sick and fed up of you keeping giving me a rain check" _

"_Sel, I'm sorry. Tonight..." _

"_There won't be a tonight Nick, there's no us anymore" _

"_Selena..." _

"_No, just listen. You never got over Miley and I saw that straight away, the songs, the constant remarks about anything she did or anyone she dated. The way you'd look at her whenever we were at the same events and then the hug at the Kids __Inaugural. I noticed how you started becoming a lot closer to Demi when you found out about her and Miley hanging out" _

"_I'm sorry" _

"_Don't be Nick. It's fine, it honestly is. I can't stand in the way of something as true as what the both of you are. Don't break her heart again Nick" _

"_I won't. Selena..." _

"_Yeah" _

"_Thank you. I love you" _

"_I love you too buddy. Now, if you'll excuse me, it's meatloaf Wednesday. See you later Nick" _

"_See you" _

_He hung up before sighing._

"_Hey Nick, you okay... I thought you were supposed to be seeing Selena until 8?" _

"_We broke up, well she ended things" _

"_I'm sorry" _

_Nick shook his head, smiling. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It was kind of a mutual feeling, and I have a feeling we're still going to be friends" _

_Miley smiled, hugging him tightly. "Good, Selena's actually a pretty nice girl when you get to know her, those meatloaf Wednesday's at Demi's could perhaps be the best..." _

_Nick raised his eyebrow as she trailed off._

"_It's Wednesday?" _

"_Has been for 19 hours" He smirked before catching on as she turned to look at him with a pleading expression. "Go!" _

"_Thank you. I'll ring you later" She smiled running off towards Demi's house. Nick laughed shaking his head, he knew she'd be back in a couple of hours, after all they helped each other out. _

_--_

_I remember when  
We used to drive  
Anywhere but here,  
As long as we'd forget our lives.  
We were so young and confused that we didn't know  
To laugh or cry!  
Those nights were ours,  
They will live and never die.  
Together, we'd stand forever._

"Far, as far away from here as possible"

Nick nodded as Miley jumped into the passengers seat. Her eyes red, tears still flowing down her cheek.

"Miles, what happened?" Nick asked, as he headed for the highway.

She stayed silent for a few minutes, her eyes following the scenery. "Trace and Brandi have been arguing a lot, not like sibling rivalry, like proper full out fighting. My Mum and Dad have taken sides, I just need to get away from there, just tonight"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

She shrugged. "I guess I didn't think it was fair to start pushing my problems onto you"

"Well it is fair... I'm sorry Miley"

Miley shook her head. "I don't want to think about it, I want to forget about it all tonight. Forget our lives and just be someone else, just tonight"

Nick nodded as they headed south, no idea where they were going to end up stopping. He took a quick glance at Miley, who seemed to be having a battle of whether to laugh or cry, it looked like she wasn't sure which was acceptable.

These nights, the one where they sat and enjoyed each other's company, these were their nights. When they knew even without words of comfort or reassurance, that they would forget whatever was going on at the moment, these were the nights they both knew wouldn't die.

--

_Remember when we'd..._

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night  
In a dark room lit by the t.v. light.  
Through all the hard times in my life,  
Those nights kept me alive._

**Shut up, please. It's 4am, some of us need to sleep. **

Miley laughed a little as she read the text message Nick showed her. "I didn't realise we were talking that loud"

Nick shrugged. "Me either"

"Maybe we should shut up now, a grumpy Joe is not the nicest thing"

Nick let out a laugh before holding his hand over his mouth. "From now, we sush"

They sat in silence for about 3 minutes before Nick turned to look at her. "I really can't do this" He whispered.

She giggled a little. "Me either. Maybe we could whisper, Joe and the two of us win then"

Nick nodded smiling, which Miley managed to make out and smile back. They two were lay on bean bags in the middle of Nick's floor, the room completely pitch black except the glow from the T.V that was playing near enough on mute.

These were the nights, Miley needed. When her life was falling apart, this is exactly what she needed. These are what kept her alive.

--

_We'd listen to the radio play all night;  
Didn't want to go home to another fight.  
Through all the hard times in my life,  
Those nights kept me alive._

Miley smiled as she fell onto the sand next to Nick's sitting form. It was currently 2am and the two of them were still at the beach, much to Kevin's annoyance. Nick had rolled his eyes at his older brother, claiming he was 17, he didn't need looking after. The beach was only down the path from their houses, he didn't see what the big deal was.

The radio the four had brought down earlier when they came to the usual hang out spot was sat on the sand, quietly playing.

Miley wouldn't trade in 2am, sat on the beach, listening to the radio with Nick for anything. It sure beat going home to yet another fight. Something that should be sorted by now, something that was breaking her family apart right in front of her face and she had no idea on what to do to try and save it.

She was thankful, these were the night that kept her alive.

* * *

_Wow. It pains me to say, I liked writing this.  
Blergh, nooooooo. Niley will never consume me, although I do aww at things Niley._

Moe. Moe. Moe. Moe. Moe. Moe. 

_Kiley. Kiley. Kiley. Kiley. Kiley. Kiley. _

_Aha! (: _

_I have one Niley, One Kiley and One Loliver to start, the last one is going to be a struggle x] - I will do it! _

_I have two Moes and a Kiley that I've started and I need to finish - I'm afraid that's it - unless you want more... If you do, then tell me! REQUEST!!!! _

_I think I might try and update Cinderella story before I go to bed... hmm. ahaha. _

_REVIEWS! _


	27. All Again For You

_I don't even know why i wrote this how I did, it just seemed different and fitting. (: _

* * *

**All Again For You – We The Kings  
Pairing: **MileyxJoe**  
Dedicated to: **Babyandrea14

_I couldn't sleep last night  
I walked alone  
On the beach  
Where we always used to go  
When we couldn't hook up at home_

Miley,

I happened to wander to our place on the beach last night. You know, the secluded bit we found, we then claimed it as ours.

I'm not sure how I ended up there, it started with me not being able to sleep, something I've found happening a lot recently. I thought maybe a walk would help clear my head, I mean what other kind of idiots wander the streets at 2am?

I remember that spot, all the memories. The amount of times we spent the night, there, under the stars instead of at home. Jackson hated me, and my Mom never trusted us.

The amount of times I had to get Kevin or Nick to cover for me, the amount of times you had to lie about being at Oliver or Lilly's.

_I thought of you  
And the time we jumped the fence  
pool-side, stripped down  
We dove right in  
And the cops chased us again_

Last night, I thought of you. I mean I do anyway, but last night I just happened to not be able to stop thinking about you.

The time we jumped that fence to the pool, stripped down and dove in, the cops chased us, again.

"_C'mon Joe, jump it" _

"_Miley..." _

"_Are you chicken?" You raised your eyebrows, poking my shoulder mockingly. _

"_No!" I rolled my eyes, approaching the fence. "Race you" _

_You laughed, running towards the fence gripping the top of it, before pulling yourself up, waiting for me to catch up. _

"_Ready?" _

_I smirked gripping your hand, and pulling you down with me. You giggled, standing up and pulling me up. _

"_C'mon then Romeo, last one in carry's the other home" You smirked beginning to pull your t-shirt over your head. _

"_Miley, it's freezing in there" _

_You shrugged, pulling your jeans from your hips and throwing them at my feet. "Looks like you're my ride home" _

_I laughed, pulling my t-shirt and jeans off, diving in next to you. _

"_Cold. Cold. Cold!" _

_Your arms wrapped around my neck, pulling me closer. "You're such a wimp Joseph. I love you though, and moments like these" _

"_Me too. I love you" _

_You smiled grabbing the back of my head and pulling it down towards your own, lips joining messily. _

"_I bet it's those stupid kids again" _

_You pulled away at the sudden voice, giving me an amused glance. "I think we need to run" _

_Jumping out the pool, we gathered our clothes, making an exit the far side from the voices. _

"_Kid's get back here!" _

I have so many of those memories, the ones that never fail to make me laugh.

_Today, dressed up  
In designer drugs  
Dedicated to the one  
I'll always love  
The one who really messed me up_

Today wasn't much of day, Nick caught me drinking again. I hate myself for doing it, but I'm not sure what else to do, to make this pain go away.

"_Joe!" I turned to look at my brother as he walked into the empty bar. _

"'_lo" _

_He'd reached over, pulling the drink from my hand before I had the chance to retaliate. _

"_You need to stop this" _

_I shook my head. "Miley..." _

"_She'd murder you if she knew what you were doing Joe, this isn't how she wants you to mourn her, this isn't how she wants to see you live your life. You can't dedicate this to her, that isn't fair" _

_I turned my head shamefully, looking to the floor. A hand wrapping around my shoulders brought some comfort and I couldn't help but let out a few sobs. _

"_I love her... always love her" I mumbled. _

"_I know Joe; no one's telling you that you can't. We're just trying to make you see that this isn't the right way to deal with everything" _

As much as I hate to admit it, you've really messed me up.

_I let you take the wheel  
And the driver's seat  
Strapped in  
So you get the best of me  
Now what's left are the memories_

"_Let me drive, please. Just around the neighbourhood" _

"_You haven't got your license yet" I reminded you as you turned to pout at me. _

"_I nearly have it, you'll be in the car with me, it's not illegal – please Joey!" You walked a little closer to me, your hands winding around my waist. _

"_Fine" _

_The smile on your face grew as you leant up to kiss me, pulling back and jingling the keys in front of my face. I laughed rolling my eyes. I'd been given my car for my 21__st__ birthday; it was my baby, seriously. I remember when you'd get angry at me, telling me I spent more time with the car than I did with you, a blatant lie. _

"_You're really going to let me drive your baby?" _

_I shrugged, smiling. "Why not?" _

"_I love you" _

"_I love you too" _

_You leant up to kiss me once more, before running excitedly to the driver's door, getting in. I followed climbing in the passenger's side. _

"_So just a full circle of the neighbourhood, is that okay?" You asked as you started the car up. _

"_Sure" _

_We drove around for a good ten minutes, I have to admit when I first got in I was terrified, I'd never seen you drive; you wouldn't let me watch your lessons. You were actually a really good driver, a lot more cautious than I had been or even was on the road. _

_A sudden glare of headlights coming through your window and the sound of a car horn brought me out of my thoughts. There wasn't even enough time to panic as the car slammed straight into us, pushing you over towards me. _

"_Miles..." My hands instantly grabbed you, pulling you as close as possible. _

"_Joe..." You stopped a sob escaping your lips. "It hurts" _

"_What hurts?" _

"_M-my le-legs and h-hip" Another sob caused me to kiss your forehead. _

"_You hang on tight okay, you're going to be fine" I wrapped my arms a little tighter around you as my passenger door was pulled open. _

"_Son, I've just phoned for an ambulance, are you okay?" _

"_Thank you. I'm fine, Mileys..." _

"_Joe!" _

"_Shhhh, shh. You're going to be fine baby, I promise. The ambulance people are coming and they're gonna get you out of here and make you better" I stroked your cheek gently. I wasn't even sure how I was managing to be so calm, inside I was freaking out. _

"_Is she okay?" _

_I shook my head. "The car rammed into the side of her, she's complaining about her legs and her hip" _

_Not many minutes after the ambulance turned up along with Nick and Kevin, who I'd managed to call. The paramedics pulled me from the car, much to mine and your own protests. Nick and Kevin hugging me immediately. _

"_What happened?" "Is Miley okay?" _

_I turned to look at the car, noticing the driver stood next to his own car talking to what looked like a police officer. _

"_What the hell did you think you were doing jerk?" I shouted charging towards him. _

"_Me, you're the ones..." _

"_No! We were driving perfectly normal. When you turn out from a road you're supposed to stop and look, you just ploughed straight into us. Now my girlfriend is laying in that car, hurt because of you and your ignorance" _

"_Joe... c'mon. This isn't going to sort anything out or help Miley" Kevin pulled me back, walking me to the other side of the car. _

"_Is she going to be okay?" I faintly heard Nick ask as I watched them take you on a stretcher towards the ambulance. _

"_Would any of you like to come in the ambulance?" _

"_Is she going to be okay?" Nick asked this time a little louder as the paramedic ignored him. _

"_We need to get her to hospital" was the reply. _

"_Joe, you'll be okay going with her won't you? We'll follow you in the car and call Mum and Dad and Mileys Dad" _

_I nodded, following the paramedic towards the ambulance. I still couldn't fathom this had happened. _

_--_

_We had it all in front of us  
You were the one  
I was in love  
But you always hurt  
the one you lost  
I couldn't get enough_

I remember the Doctor walking towards us; I never understood why they couldn't just have a clear expression on their face, one you could work out straight away, instead of letting this worry eat up inside of you.

He asked if we were your family, you Dad nodding, his grip tightening reassuringly on me. I thought he'd hate me for letting this happen to you, but he'd took me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"_I'm afraid Mileys injuries were severe, as well as her legs and hips being completely smashed, her ribs were broken, puncturing one of her lungs. The internal bleeding was also severe, I'm afraid there was nothing we could do" _

I remember shaking my head and shouting at the doctor telling him he was lying, he hadn't done his job properly. They were Doctors, they should have saved you.

Your Dad's grip on me pulled me up from the chair guiding me towards the room you were lay in. He pulled my head up to look at him.

"_Go in and see her Joe" _

"_I'm sorry" I managed to choke out, an ashamed look on my face. _

"_Joe, you have nothing to be sorry for. She told me this morning she was going to get into your car and drive it, I told her she wouldn't be able to get around you, if she did, well let's say I'm $50 out of pocket" _

_I couldn't help but laugh a little. "She's got this look; I can't help but give in" _

"_Trust me I know that look. Joe, Nick told me what you'd told him. It wasn't your fault, it was that idiot's fault, and you need to remember that" _

_I nodded, looking into the room. You looked so peaceful. _

"_She'd want to see you first" _

_I smiled walking in. _

"_Are you Joe by any chance?" The nurse looked up as I walked in. _

_I nodded, walking slowly towards the bed. _

"_She came around for a few minutes, she told me to tell you that she loves you and she'll be waiting for you" The Nurse smiled comfortingly at him. "She also said something about a box in her closet" _

_I nodded. "Thanks" _

"_I'll give you some time" _

We had everything in-front of us. Our future, our lives together. You were the one, you still are the one.

I was – no I am in love with you. But its law isn't it, you always end up hurting the ones you love. 

_You were everything  
That's bad for me  
Make no apologies  
I'm crushed....  
Black and blue  
But you know  
I'd do it all again for you_

You were my everything Miley, that's bad for me – even you knew that. I was never the kind of guy who settled with one girl, I couldn't. I like the flirting and the feeling of being single. The fact that I was my own person, it was just nice.

We fell for each other, I don't even know how. As we started to grow up a little, we became a lot closer, before neither of us could deny it anymore. I had the best years of my life with you Miley.

It's been a year now, and I'm still crushed. I wake up some mornings feeling black and blue, like I've been ran over a million times or something and honestly as stupid as that sounds, I don't think it's ever going to go away.

But you know what Miley, I'd do it all again, for you.

Forever yours,

Joe.  
Xo.

* * *

_What do you think?  
Thanks for the few requests I got... REQUEST MORE GUYS.. honestly, I love writing them... if you have a song in mind, tell me and the pairing (:  
When i get to thirty chapter, I might upload my Moe one I wrote as a seperate story and got deleted, I love it... see if you do. _

_So it's tipping with snow here, as much as I love it, it needs to go away, I still have to go to work tomorrow. The funny thing is, a little snow over here and everything comes to a stand still, complete and utter stupidity. I wish I lived in America, aha.  
It's a good job I wasn't going to see Metro Station tonight, I'd be stranded, aha. I went last week, which by the way, theyyyy were amazinnnng! Mason looked at me a few times and started laughing at my friend because she wouldn't dance, I kinda dragged her along x] But yeah.. awesooomes! _

_Anyways, reviewwws.  
By the way to settle something... DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212(Brenda) is the better writer, one of the vest and she's completly awesome, so go check out her even more awesome storiess! Their amazing., She's really friendly too and she gives awesome reeviews.. shes in my fave authours lists!  
Sorry hun, had to add it ;) I'm in a funny mood tonight... x] _

REVIEWWW.!


	28. Five Minutes To Midnight

**Five Minutes To Midnight – Boys Like Girls  
Pairing: **MileyxJoe**  
Dedicated to:** Babyandrea14

_Brown eyes and lungs are filled up with smoke  
Fast lives are stuck in the undertow  
But you know the places I wanna go  
Cause oh oh oh_

He caught sight of the brown eyes again, the ones that had been catching his glances all evening. He knew exactly who the belonged to, his best friend.

The party they'd attended was currently in full swing, drink flowing heavily and smoke filling up your lungs whichever way you turned.

"Joe, go tell her"

He turned to look at his younger brother as his 6th drink was thrust into his hand. Shaking his head, Joe winced as the liquid burnt at his throat.

"Las Vegas?" Miley smiled as she walked towards the two, stopping directly in front of Joe.

"Huh?"

Nick smiled, leaving the two of them to it.

"Las Vegas. You always wanted to go there and I need a holiday" She shrugged smiling.

Joe grinned. "How do you know I haven't changed my mind?"

"I know you Joe" She stated before frowning as she pulled from the hug Joe had got her into her.

"Oi!" Joe pouted.

"You smell Joseph; I thought you weren't drinking tonight..."

"I'm not" He smiled innocently as she rolled her eyes. Miley had never been into the drinking scene as much as most of her friends, she enjoyed the party but she could do so without becoming drunk.

"Sure hunni" She smirked before feeling her arm gripped. "I best go dance with Oliver, he's a little drunk"

Joe laughed as Miley followed after her other childhood best friend. He was hopelessly in love with this girl.

_I've got a sickness, you've got the cure  
You've got the spark I've been lookin' for  
And I've got a plan, we walk out the door_

"Hey Joey"

Joe turned his head to smile at her.

"Can I tell you something?" He whispered, leaning into the side of her face.

"Anything" She smiled.

"I'm in love with you" He giggled a little his head falling to rest onto her shoulder.

"You're talking stupid Joe, your drunk" She replied as he sat up straight shaking his head.

"No, No, no! I do, I do love you ... ask Nick!" He exclaimed pulling on his younger brother's arm as he spotted him walking past.

"Ask me what?"

"Tell Miley I'm in love with her" Joe stated.

Nick looked towards Miley, before looking back at Joe. "Dude, seriously. You had to be drunk to ruin a perfect moment!"

"So it's true?"

Nick nodded turning back to Miley. "For god knows how long"

Miley smiled a little as Nick squeezed her shoulder lightly. "Good luck"

"Thanks Nick"

Miley turned to look at Joe, smiling. "You really had to get drunk to be able to tell me"

"I was scared" He pouted. "You know now"

She laughed a little, Joe was a hilarious drunk, in just the way he acted and spoke.

"I love you too" She whispered leaning over to kiss him, before pulling away smiling.

Joe grinned happily, before resting his head back against the wall. He had a sickness, a stupid love sickness. He'd found the cure, Miley.

"Wow" Joe giggled.

"What?" Miley asked laughing a little as he smiled again.

"I always thought it was lame when they wrote the stories and stuff about the spark, but wow, it's amazing – let's get out of here!"

"Where to?" Miley asked.

"Anywhere" Was the shrug. "We'll figure it out in the car"

"First things first, give me your keys" She held out her hand.

"Whoa! You're not driving my baby"

"Well you certainly aren't so hand over now!" She laughed as Joe hastily placed the keys into her hands.

-

"Ollie, I'm heading off now" Miley laughed trying again as her best friend wrapped his arms around her shoulders shaking his head.

"You can't leave me"

"We can drop you off" Joe spoke up as Oliver shook his head again.

"Mileeeeey, such a party pooper!" Oliver cried out as she laughed again patting his back gently.

"Oliver, such a funny drunk"

"Wait one minute..." Oliver looked between Joe and Miley "YOU TWO ARE DATING!"

Miley threw her hand across his mouth, glaring at him as the whole party turned to look at them. He shrugged sheepishly, letting everyone else go back to what they were doing.

"How did you know?"

"Joe has that look on his face" Oliver shrugged, before sighing. "Don't leaveee!"

"Mitchie here will look after you" Miley smiled taking her friend's arm grinning as Mitchie and Oliver instantly started blushing at each other.

"Okay"

Miley smiled taking Joe's hand and leading him out.

"USE PROTECTION!" Miley blushed slamming the door, making a mental note to kill Oliver later.

--

_We could  
Pack up and leave all our things behind  
No fact or fiction or storyline  
Cause I need you more than just for tonight  
You're oh oh all I care  
I can't stop my breathing in  
I'm weak and you were my medicine  
I won't stop till I am under your skin_

"Let's leave" Joe turned to look at Miley, a happy smile on his face.

She turned to glance at him, before moving her eyes back to the road.

"What?"

"Let's pack up, leave all of this behind"

"You're talking crazy again Joe" She smiled.

"I'm not. Let's just do something spontaneous" He added reaching out to run a hand through her hair.

She laughed a little. "Why, why do we need to run away?"

"Because I need you for more than just tonight"

"You do have me for more than tonight Joe, I know what I'm doing, this isn't some drunken fling – I can't just up and leave everything behind. I have my Dad and my Brother, Oliver, Mitchie... everyone. So do you"

"I-"Joe began before sighing. He knew her Dad wouldn't approve of this relationship, even if he did like Joe. He still treated Miley like a child, although she had turned 19 a few months ago. "You're Dad, Miley"

"I'm 19 Joe; he can't stop me from dating someone"

"But he'll try and I don't want him to wreck this" Joe sighed.

"This is all a little sudden Joe"

"Forget I said anything"

"Just give me time to think about it okay. I'll tell my Dad about us tomorrow, then I'll give you an answer" She spoke up referring to the leaving everything behind.

He nodded. "But we're still on for Las Vegas right?"

"When I'm 21, yes" She laughed.

--

_You know you wanna  
Just let go  
It's time to roll down the windows  
Sing it oh oh  
Yeah all we need so here we go_

Joe laughed a little as he watched Miley bite her bottom lip trying to stop herself from singing along.

"Just let it go Miles"

She shook her head, laughing a little as Joe rolled his eyes pressing the button to roll down the windows.

"Sing it"

She held back a laugh as she turned to look at Joe, who began to stick his head out of the window.

_Turn it up  
It's five minutes to midnight  
You're coming home with me tonight  
I can't get enough  
Shakin' me up  
Turn it up  
Alright, at five minutes to midnight  
You see our name in city lights  
We'll make the clock stop  
Make your heart drop and come alive_

Miley turned the music up a little louder catching a look at the time. 11:55pm.

"You're coming home with me tonight" She heard Joe whisper as he leant over towards her ear. She let out a small laugh, his breath tickling the side of her face.

Joe smiled, kissing her cheek lightly, before falling into his own chair again. He couldn't get enough of her, not now she was finally his.

"You think we could make it big in Hollywood?"

"I could just see our names in city lights" Miley smiled.

"Pull over"

Miley gave him a questioning look as she pulled over into a car park, one that happened to look over the beach. He jumped from his side of the car, opening her door and taking her hand.

"C'mon, I'm gonna make your heart drop"

--

_And when the clock strikes twelve  
Will you find another boy to go and kiss and tell?  
Cause you know I never will  
I think we should strike a match  
We'll hold it to the wind to and see how long it lasts  
We can make the time stand still_

"This is for real, right?"

Miley turned from standing on the wall above the beach to look at him, before using the hand he hadn't got a grip on to reach up and grip his face lightly, her thumb rubbing his cheek gently.

"I mean, as soon as tonight is over you won't just go and find someone else or this isn't some kind of kiss and tell bet"

Miley smiled at him. Joe had never had a good past record in relationships, a lot of the girls just using him as either bets or popularity.

"I'm not like the other girls Joe; if I was do you think I would have stayed best friends with you for 10 years?"

He smiled a little, shaking his head. "I won't either"

"I know Joey, I know you like the back of my hand. This is for real" She added leaning over to kiss his cheek before looking back out at the ocean.

"Jump with me"

Joe turned to her, "What?"

"I was kidding" She laughed nudging him lightly.

They stood in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the peace rush over them. Joe enjoying the feeling of sobering up a little.

"Yes"

"Yes, what?" Joe asked, confused again.

"Let's head off somewhere, just for a few months maybe"

He grinned at her. "You really don't have to, it was just an idea"

"No, I want to. I'll be with you, that's enough for me – just let me tell Oliver what's happening"

Joe nodded, knowing Miley would never live with herself of she didn't let Oliver know. Lilly had just up and left the both of them, heading south with her Mum. They never made it, Miley getting the call. It had killed both Miley and Oliver and they'd made a pact they'd tell everything to each other.

"I'll tell my Dad about us tomorrow, I'll speak to Oliver tomorrow afternoon and then we can go"

"Sounds good to me" Joe smiled pulling her closer and kissing her forehead.

* * *

_Not sure on this one... but enjoy. (: _

_Also, can I just say - is it just me or does Taylor and Miley dueting 15 - seem like a big burn to Nick Jonas - not that I see anything wrong wiith it, I actually want to give Miley cookies! (: Aha.  
HAlirous. _

_Reviews, please. Because you guys are awesome, and I love yous all!  
xo_


	29. Miserable At Best

**Miserable At Best – Mayday Parade  
Pairing: **MileyxJoe**  
Dedicated to:** tnnisteph IS KRAZY KOOL

_Katie, don't cry, I know  
You're trying your hardest  
And the hardest part is letting go  
Of the nights we shared  
Ocala is calling and you know it's haunting  
But compared to your eyes, nothing shines quite as bright  
And when we look to the sky, its not mine, but I want it so_

Joe shook his head, his thumb reaching to gently wipe the tears away that were currently making their way down Mileys cheeks.

"Miley, don't cry"

It was only a whisper, but to the two of them it sounded a whole lot louder. Miley diverted her eyes to his, biting her bottom lip, in order to try and stop a fresh batch of tears escaping.

"Joe... please"

His arms left his lap to wrap around her petite, currently shaking body and pulling her closer. Her head instantly finding its place in the crook of his neck.

She was trying her hardest not to cry again, Joe knew that. He felt guilty, he was the one who had caused this and he was the only one that could comfort her.

"Miley, remember _the_ night a few weeks ago?"

She nodded, her hand instantly finding the necklace around her neck, his hand finding his own chain.

"_Joe... Joe... STOP!" She let the giggles erupt from her lips again as Joe's hands found her tickle spots. _

"_Why would I want to do that?" He smirked his legs resting a little tighter each side of her hips as she tried to slip out from beneath him. _

"_JOE!" _

_He laughed. "Sush. Nick and Kevin are sleeping!" _

_She pouted trying to grab his hands and pull them away from her stomach, with not much luck. Another squeal erupted from her lips and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling his head down to meet her lips. _

_She grinned as she felt the tickling stop, pulling away from the kiss. _

"_Mm, maybe I should tickle you to death more" _

"_Try it bud" She warned as he laughed a little, his head joining down to join their lips again. _

_It didn't take long for the kiss to become heated, hands everywhere. Mileys back arching towards Joe, was enough for him to lose control completely, his lips kissing any skin on her neck he could get to. _

"_Joe..." She let out a small whimper pulling his head back towards hers. _

"_I'm sorry Miles" He managed to breath out trying to gather his thoughts. _

_She shook her head. "I want to Joe, I'm just nervous" _

_He smiled a little relieved. "I'm nervous too Mi" _

"_I want it to be you" _

_Joe responded with a small kiss. "Same here, but Miles it doesn't have to be now, if you're not ready" _

_She shook her head again. "No, I am. I just..." _

"_I promise I won't hurt you Miles. We can stop anytime, okay?" _

_She nodded, smiling up at him. "I love you" _

"_I love you" He joined their left hands together, a shy smile gracing his face. "Are you sure?" _

_She nodded, bringing his hand to her lips and kissing gently. "I've never been so sure about something in my life" _

_She knew he was heading away in a few weeks, she'd heard from Kevin by accident. She'd been a little angry at Joe for not telling her, but she knew she had to wait until he was ready. _

_She unhooked the chain around his neck, the one she'd brought him for his birthday, the one he never took off. He shot her a confused look as she slipped the ring of her ring finger, attaching it to the chain, hooking it back around his neck. _

_He smiled as he realised what she'd done, looking down at his own hand. She sat up a little as he unhooked the necklace from her neck, following her actions and slipping the ring onto the necklace attaching it back around her neck. _

_Their lips joined again, before Joe pulled away to look down at her, a few tears evident in his eyes. _

"_Promise me Miley, you'll always remember I love you. Always" _

"_I promise" _

"Ocala?" Miley asked.

He nodded. "The record company are based there; Mum thinks it will be a good idea for us to move there for a while"

"That's the other side of the country" Miley pointed out, not hiding the tears anymore.

"I know"

Miley shook her head, various thoughts filling her mind.

"We're not going to be able to do this are we?" She looked up at him, his face mirroring hers.

"I don't know Mi. I want to say yes, I want to say we're strong enough and that we'll cope, but I can't. Neither of us have money to spend travelling across country all the time; it's going to be hard"

She nodded, looking down towards her hands again.

"I don't want to lose you from my life" He placed his hands under her chin, bringing her face to look at him again.

"Me either, but for now it's easier if we just become friends"

"Best friends" He agreed. "And we'll see what the next few years bring"

--

_You're all that I hoped I'd find  
In every single way  
And everything I could give  
Is everything you couldn't take  
Cause nothing feels like home, you're a thousand miles away  
And the hardest part of living  
Is just taking breaths to stay_

_Because I know I'm good for something  
I just haven't found it yet  
But I need it_

Joe smiled a little his eyes studying the picture on his bedside table. He missed her; he missed her more than he thought possible.

She'd been everything he could have asked for in a girl. She understood him, a whole lot more than he understood himself. He couldn't have asked for more off her, it wasn't possible. Everything he had to give her had near enough hurt her.

He looked around his new bedroom, the walls were different, the floor was different, and the beds were different. Everything was different.

Mileys clothes weren't thrown across the back of his chair; her shoes weren't cluttering the show rack by the door. None of her stuff was scattered around his room, not like it had been back in California. Much to say, Kevin had been pleased he wasn't no sharing with both Joe and Miley, just Joe. Miley had always laughed at Kevin, each time he'd moan about finding her make-up on his counter in the bathroom, or her clothes mixed in with his. She'd shake her head at him, placing a pout on her face as she wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"You're my best friend Kevy, you don't mind and you know it"

She always got away with it.

But now nothing felt like home, this house just felt like a place they were lodging at. He didn't feel completely comfortable here. She was thousands of miles away; it was never going to feel like home.

The first few weeks had been hard, harder than he'd expected. He'd lounge in his room, refusing to move when Kevin had tried every trick in the book to get him out. He'd found it hard to eat, found it hard to do anything. The hardest part, breathing.

He had to be good at something, something other than breaking the heart of the girl he was completely in love with. He needed to find it.

--

_So let's not pretend like you're alone tonight  
(I know he's there and)  
You're probably hanging out and making eyes  
(while across the room, he stares)  
I bet he gets the nerve to walk the floor  
And ask my girl to dance, and she'll say yes_

Miley smiled as she danced along to the music, Alex and Lilly either side of her. This is how it had been since Joe had moved, Alex and Lilly would take her out to some underage club, and they'd try and help her have a good time, help her forget everything.

She felt eyes on her again, blushing as she turned to join eyes with a dark haired male, he looked around her own age, his hair fell long around his face, a little longer than Joe's she noted, but it looked good on him. He looked nothing much over 5"7, an indie sense of style she couldn't help but notice.

"He's been here the last two weeks, every time stood in that same spot eyes on you Miles"

"He's totally into you, go speak to him"

Miley shook her head turning back to look at the two of them. "I'm not going to some random stranger, because you two think he's into me. What if it's one of you two he likes?"

"I'd be so lucky" Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Go!" Alex pushed again.

Miley shook her head, glaring at the two of them.

"Fine, I have another plan. Lilly come with me!" Alex ordered pulling her blonde best friend back towards the table they'd been sat at. Miley glared at them, making to follow them, stopping as Alex and Lilly shook their heads pointing behind her.

"Um... excuse me?"

Miley spun around quickly, the male from earlier stood as close as he possible could to her without actually being stood on her. She couldn't help but smile at him.

"I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to dance...?"

"Miley and sure I'd love to" she smiled taking his hand and guiding them a little more into the dance floor to stop Alex and Lilly spying.

"Miley, that's a real pretty name. Unique too. I'm Oliver"

--

_And this will be the first time in a week  
That I'll talk to you  
And I can't speak  
It's been three whole days since I've had sleep  
Because I dream of his lips on your cheek  
And I got the point that I should leave you alone  
But we both know that I'm not that strong  
And I miss the lips that made me fly_

"Hey Joey" Her voice made him smile if only a little, it had been a week since either had rang the other.

"Hey Mi" It came out as mumble, indicating how tired he was.

"Are you okay?" She asked concern laced into her tone.

He really didn't trust himself to speak to her, he didn't trust what he'd say.

"Joe...?"

"I'm fine, just tired" He hadn't slept for three days straight, except maybe the odd ten minutes once or twice. He couldn't, every time he closed his eyes he could just picture 'Oliver' pressing his lips against her cheek. His Miley.

Alex and Lilly had managed to take a picture of the two of them from a week ago, when they'd met. Lilly posting it up on MySpace for everyone to see.

He knew Lilly hadn't done it viciously, but it hadn't helped his cause much. Miley should have been the one to tell him the news.

"What's really going on Joe, you've ignored my texts or just text back one word answers for the last week"

Joe sighed. "It's nothing Miley, nothing at all. I just miss you"

"I miss you too Joe"

"What have you been up to?" He asked trying as hard as he could to just make normal conversation with her.

"Same old, college and random nights out where I'm dragged along with Lilly and Alex"

He couldn't help himself anymore, she showed no signs in letting him know.

"Not been with Oliver?"

He heard her breath catch on the other end of the phone. "H-how...?"

"Lilly's MySpace... you two look good together"

"Joe..."

"Does he treat you okay?"

"I've known him a week Joe, I'm not exactly dating him"

"When were you going to plan on telling me, we're supposed to be best friends Miley"

"Joe – it's not like that. We're not an item, I didn't want to go around telling everyone about something that might not even happen"

"It would have been nice to know Miley, I'm glad to see one of us is moving on with their lives"

"Don't even start that Joe" Miley warned. "We're not together anymore, we ended things because you moved away. No-one told me that I had to sit around here for the next 2, 5 even 10 years waiting for you to come back so I could start my life again"

"It's been three months Miley..."

"Three long, hard months Joe. I can't carry on my life feeling like this until you come back. I need to live Joe, I need to let my heart start feeling again"

"It's okay Miley, I've got the point now"

"What point?" She asked confused.

"I should leave you alone, let you get on with your life" He sighed.

"You're part of my life Joe!"

"I can't just forget about you Miles. I'm still in love with you, I hate myself for being here. I hate my parents for making me move away from you, I hate myself for falling in love with you, because I knew I was the only one who could break you, and I did just that. I'm not strong enough to be here, I'm not strong enough to push you completely out of my life"

"Joe..."

"I miss you Miley, more than I ever thought possible. I miss everything, the feel of you wrapped in my arms, the walks at 2am in a morning, the way you'd always get around Kevin when he said no to something we wanted to do. I miss that night, the best night of my life. I miss your kisses, I miss the way they'd make me feel"

He heard the quiet sobs from the other end of the phone.

"Miley..."

"I thought I had everything sorted. I thought I'd finally managed to feel okay without you. How do you manage to come in and just wreck all that"

_Because these words were never easier for me to say  
Or her to second guess  
But I guess  
That I can live without you but  
Without you I'll be miserable at best_

"Miley, I'm sorry"

"I miss you Joe, but I need to get on with my life. I need to try this with Oliver, if it doesn't work, it doesn't work. If we find each other in years to come, then I know that this is meant to be, but for now, maybe we should just give each other space"

Joe thought about it, knowing it was the only way he was going to manage to keep her in his life at all, without pushing her away.

"Joe..."

"I guess I can live without you, but without you I'll be miserable at best"

* * *

I_'m sorry, sorry for putting Oliver as her new 'man' in there. It was either him or Jake that came to my head, considering I dislike the latter it was Ollie! (:  
I hope you liked! (:  
_

_Request more.. I dont mind honestly.  
I'm off to work now, I may update when I get home from work later tonight._

Reviews make me happy! 


	30. When It Was Me

**When It Was Me – Paula Deanda**

**Pairing: **MileyxOliver

**Dedicated to: **REVILOM

_She's got green eyes and she's 5'5"  
Long brown hair all down her back  
Cadillac truck  
So the hell what  
What's so special about that  
She used to model, she's done some acting  
So she weighs a buck 'o 5  
And I guess that she's alright if perfection is what you like_

Miley took another glance at the girl who was currently sat next to Oliver, her arms hooked around one of his, whispering things into his ear before giggling that stupid annoying giggle that made Miley want to knock her flat.

Lilly nudged her friend lightly, noticing the tense posture Miley currently held.

"Ollie, can we go catch a movie?" Alex asked, pouting at him in a way that made Miley want to chuck back up the food they'd just eaten. They were currently sat in a diner in one of the booths.

"But Miley and Lilly..."

"No, it's fine. It's not as if we exist at the moment anyway" Miley shot in causing a glare and a kick to come from her best friend.

"You two go enjoy yourselves, we'll find something to do" Lilly smiled at the two of them as Alex stood up placing her jacket back on.

Alex was beautiful; Miley couldn't deny that from her. She had green eyes, Oliver's favourite colour and she was around 5"5, just the right height for him. Her hair was brown and flowed down her back, Miley remembered him saying he'd always had a thing for brunettes.

"You need to stop that Miley" Lilly scolded her best friend as Alex and Oliver drove off in Alex's truck.

"Stop what?" Miley asked innocently.

"The constant snapping at Oliver, he's your best friend, you both promised when you broke up you wouldn't let that fade"

"C'mon Lilly, he invites us out and then he completely ignores us!"

"You two did exactly the same; I was on the end of it" Lilly frowned pulling her friends arm lightly and guiding her from the diner. "C'mon we're going shopping"

Miley rolled her eyes, her mind trailing off towards Alex again. So what she'd done some modelling? Who cared if she was an actress? If perfection was what Oliver want, well then he'd found it.

_And now you don't feel the same  
I remember you would shiver every time I said your name  
You said nothing felt as good as when you gaze into my eyes  
Now you don't care I'm alive  
How did we let the fire die_

"Love you Miles" Oliver hugged her tightly as Miley found herself hugging him back.

"Yeah, yeah, okay. Love you too, now go – you'll be late" Miley rolled her eyes as Oliver smiled, running off down the beach.

Miley hated him when he'd sit and have one of his heart felt conversations with her, when they'd sit at their part on the beach, staring out at the ocean. Miley would sit as close to his side as she could as his hand would wrap around her shoulder.

She hated the fact this happened and to him it was nothing more than friends, she hated herself for believing that maybe he was starting to feel something for her again.

"_Miley..." The words came out as barely a whisper as the brunette boy turned to look at his girlfriend, his best friend a smile on his face. _

"_Oliver..." She giggled a little as she felt his body shiver lightly, his arms only tightening around her waist. _

_Leaning up to press her mouth against his ear, she bit back a giggle before whispering lightly again. "Oliver" _

"_Miley, pack it in" He warned, laughing a little as he felt her giggle against his ear. _

"_Oliver" Miley giggled again as she found a new delight. "I'm so going to use this against you – Oliver" _

_He shivered once more, laughing and sending her a warning look. "Stop..." _

"_Ollie" She whispered. "I love you" _

"_I love you too" He smiled kissing her gently before pulling away. "Just stop saying my name" _

"_It's fun" Miley giggled, resting her face against the crook of his neck. "Oliver" _

_He rolled his eyes, laughing once again before moving his shoulder so he could meet her eyes again. Miley blushed under his gaze, as she always did. _

"_I could stay here, all day like this" He whispered as their eyes kept locked on one another's. _

_She smiled a little. "Really?" _

_He nodded. "Nothing feels as good as this Miles; nothing feels as good as gazing into your eyes" _

Miley sighed lightly, wiping the tears with the sleeve of her jacket, the jacket he'd brought her for her 17th.

Back then everything had been so real, so meaningful – she'd felt loved, wanted by him, now she felt he didn't really care if she was alive or not. The only time he really showed interest in her was when he wanted one of his conversations.

She wanted to know how they'd let everything die, how they'd let everything die.

_Ooh, ooh, and I'm not jealous, no I'm not  
Ooh, ooh, I just want everything she's got  
Ooh, ooh, you look at her so amazed  
I remember way back when you used to look at me that way_

"I'm not jealous!" Miley stood her ground as Lilly smirked at her once again.

"Miles, you blatantly are. You snap at the two of them, you're always glaring at Alex and you have a constant scowl on your face when either of them are around"

Miley huffed in response, turning away from her best friend.

"I'm not jealous" She muttered once more.

"Are" Lilly caught on.

"I'm not jealous! I just want everything she's got, jeez!" Miley shouted, before standing up and storming towards her Hannah closet.

"Now we're getting somewhere" Lilly smiled following after her. "You had it Miles..."

"I know, that makes it all the harder! I miss him Lilly; I miss the way we used to be, way before we dated. I miss us being best friends"

"Have you spoken to him?" Lilly asked receiving a shake of the head from Miley. "He misses you too"

Miley shook her head once more. "I'm in love with him Lilly, still"

--

Miley turned away quickly as she noticed the way Oliver happened to be looking at Alex, like he was amazed with her.

The same way he'd once looked at her.

"_Ollie?" _

_Oliver smiled sheepishly at her, averting his eyes from her outfit. "Yeah Miles?" _

"_Doesn't matter buddy, I was just going to point out my eyes are up here" She smiled, ruffling his hair lightly. _

_He blushed a deep red mumbling a sorry. "So what movie are we watching tonight?" _

_Miley shrugged. "Lilly's at her Aunties, so it's just the two of us. This also means you get to chose, you know it's the only time you don't have two girls against you" _

"_Really?" Oliver grinned happily. _

"_Yes, now c'mon we'll head to the movie store and you can pick something out" She smiled pulling his arm lightly. "Nothing too scary mind" _

"_Don't worry, you'll have me" He blurted happily, Miley noticing the sparkle in his eyes once more. _

_--_

"_You're amazing Miles" Oliver whispered into her ear as she ran into his arms hugging him tightly. She'd just finished a two hour set as Hannah; Oliver stood watching from the side of the stage. _

_Unlike Lilly, he didn't find the joy in running around after Orlando Bloom shouting her infamous line about Lilly blooming or something. He found his joy standing here and watching his best friend, his girlfriend. _

_He'd never get tired of saying that. _

"_Thanks Ollie. Where's Lilly?" _

_Oliver shrugged, the same look in his eyes Miley had noticed way before they'd started dating. It was like he was amazed with her or something; he'd just watch everything she'd do, a slight sparkle in his eye. _

_Miley smiled, pulling his arm gently. "C'mon we need to find Lilly before she chases Orlando off" _

_It was rare gigs Miley would let Lilly and Oliver come as themselves, although Miley wondered why she'd say yes to Lilly, she was just more embarrassing as herself. _

_What makes her so much better than me (so much better than me)  
What makes her just everything I can never be  
What makes her your every dream and fantasy  
Because I can remember when it was me_

Lilly turned to look at her best friend's sad expression, as she looked off into the distance.

"Miles, what's up?" Lilly sighed fed up of the secrecy.

"What makes her so much better than me?" Miley blurted causing Lilly to groan.

"She's not Miley!"

"Yes she is. She has everything, she is everything. Everything he needs and everything I couldn't be" Miley shot back causing Lilly to press her palms against her forehead.

"You need to stop this Miley" She looked back up from her hands sending Miley a stern expression.

--

"We're off for two weeks" Oliver smiled looking down at Miley who currently had her head placed onto his shoulder. Truth was, moments like these he still longed for, he still treasured.

He knew they were nothing but friends, best friends but it didn't mean it made it any easier missing her.

"Texas huh?" Miley asked.

"Yeah, I've always dreamt about going there"

"I know" She replied. "So you really love her then, it's been 9 months"

Oliver smiled a little. "Yeah, I think I do Miles. She's like something from my dreams"

Miley couldn't help but smile. "I remember when you told me that"

"And it still stands Miles"

_That made you smile (me)  
That made you laugh (me)  
Me that made you happier than you have ever been, oh me  
That was your world (me)  
Your perfect girl  
Nothing about me has changed  
That's why I'm here wondering_

"_Miles, what are you doing?" Oliver couldn't help but forget about the mood he was in a smile creeping onto his face. _

"_I'm making a fort" She replied in a duh tone, smiling back at him. _

"_Can I ask why?" He asked wrapping his arms around her, turning her to face him. _

"_Because I thought it would be cool and secretive, y'know like our thing" _

"_Are you having a missing your childhood moment?" _

_Miley nodded a little smiling, before leaning up to kiss him, a smile gracing his lips once more. _

"_Thank you" He whispered as she raised her eyebrow at him. "You made me smile" _

_--_

"_You still have that here?" Oliver grinned as Miley led him into the Hannah closet, the place they'd ended up setting the fort in. Once Jackson had found out the fort fell down every time he closed the door when it was in Mileys room, he'd delighted in doing so. _

"_Of course, it's only been a few days Ollie" She grinned falling to her knees and crawling in instantly curling down into one of the bean bags. _

_Oliver followed her in not long after, pulling the make shift door across, it just happened to be made from a blanket. He made his way towards Miley, squeezing himself onto the bean bag next to her. _

"_You know what we should play?" She asked. _

_Oliver shook his head waiting for her to go on. _

"_20 questions... I have one – do bald men wash their heads with soap or shampoo?" _

"_Miles..." Oliver stopped trying to hold back his laughter. "You never fail to make me laugh" _

_--_

"_You've just made me the happiest man alive" Oliver smiled looking down at Miley, his arms wrapped around her waist. _

_She grinned wrapping her arms around his own waist and looking up to him. "Man?" _

"_Sush!" He laughed leaning down to kiss her nose gently, before smiling and pulling back. _

"_I love you" _

"_I love you Mi, you're practically my world, and you know that right?" He asked as she smiled nodding her head. _

"_Same here" _

_--_

"_Perfect" Oliver smiled as his hand ran through her hair, trailing its way down her face and to her cheek. _

_Miley blushed a little before leaning her head down to meet his once again. _

"_I'll never find someone else as perfect as you Miles, whatever happens or what I say, remember that okay?" _

"_I won't need to" She smiled. "Forever and Always, right?" _

"_Correct. I want you to know you're perfect, you're my perfect girl" _

_--_

Nothing had changed. She was still the same Miley he'd fell in love with. She still spent most of her free time as Hannah Montana; she still enjoyed the random walks and the impulsive trips with her best friends.

She still loved him. So why was she sat here, watching him with his new perfect girl?

* * *

_Not much to say, it's 2:20 am and I'm tired and cold. I'm now going to get under my duvet and stay there until i wake up._

Goodnight.

_Please go check out Cinderella and Good Luck Shay. _

_and REVIEW this... pleaseee._

_xo  
_


	31. 3x5

**_I have a confession, this is short. Eeeek! I tried my best though! (: _**

* * *

**3x5 – John Mayer  
Pairing: **MileyxJoe**  
Dedicated to: **DaddysGirl4EverAnd4Always1212 (:

**I'm writing you to catch you up on places I've been  
you held this letter, probably get excited  
but there's nothing else inside it**

_Hey Beautiful. _

_I know it's been a few weeks and I'm so sorry about that. I've just been so busy travelling from one place to the next I haven't had any time to myself. _

_We've just flown to France from Australia – yeah I know, someone needs to plan better next time. _

_Australia was amazing; we visited the great coral reef whilst we were there just to name one of the few places. I've never seen something so breathtakingly beautiful in my life – well except you. _

_Kevin dragged us straight to the Eiffel Tower once we landed in Paris. It's amazing, so much better than pictures. I really can't wait for you to see all this with me. _

_This is short and sweet, but Mom's shouting at me to head for sound check. I love you and I miss you a lot. _

_Joey! Xo. _

Miley smiled clutching the letter in her hand tightly.

"Check to see if he sent pictures!" Lilly nudged her best friend excitedly; she loved the letters almost as much as Miley did. The pictures, the amazing places they hadn't managed to see yet.

"There's nothing Lils, there hasn't been for the last couple of letters"

"Why!?" Lilly asked frustrated.

"I don't know" Miley shrugged "But he still sends letters, that's enough for me"

Lilly rolled her eyes, her focus turning back to the television.

--

**don't have a camera by my side this time  
hope that I would see the world through both my eyes  
maybe I would tell you all about it  
when I'm in the mood  
to lose my way  
with words**

Joe smiled as he looked up at the London eye, he wanted to take pictures, he really did, but pictures never looked as amazing as the image through your eyes.

He knew Miley loved looking at the pictures, but he didn't want to wreck things for her. He wanted to bring her to these places.

"Tell me about it all Joe"

He smiled a little looking from his hotel window, his phone pressed to his ear.

"**Today clouds are painting colours of the cowboy cliché. It's strange how clouds all look like mountains, in the sky next to the mountains anyway" **

"What?" He laughed as he heard Lilly's voice in the background.

"Lilly, shut it" Miley warned before turning her attention back to the phone "That was beautiful Joe"

Joe laughed a little. "Yeah, Nick said it earlier, thought it was fitting"

--

**you should have seen that sunrise  
with your own eyes  
it brought me back to life  
you'll be with me next time I go outside just no more 3 by 5's**

Joe couldn't help but smile at the sunrise he'd just witnessed, however crappy his mood was.

4am and he had been wide awake. He missed Miley, he wanted to be back with her, and he wanted a day off this tour.

He loved touring, he wouldn't trade it for anything, but 8 months continuous travelling had really started to get to his head.

The sunrise had managed to lift his spirits; he'd just wished she'd been here to witness it with him.

_Beautiful, _

_This is incredibly short, but I needed to just tell you something – something to at least put my mind at rest, plus you'll have to hold me to this, you have it in writing. _

_You'll be with me next time we go travelling, whenever we go travelling now – no more 3 by 5's, you'll see it through your own eyes. _

_I miss you a lot, I love you a lot. _

_Joey xo._

_

* * *

_

**_Sooo.... I posted one last night, it got 4 reviews, so please go read that one too._**

150 reviews = The Last Night - MileyxJoe - I posted it before but it got deleted.

**_Get reviewing. ;) _**

**_xo_**

**_P.S - Miley and Taylor did an amazing preformance last night - did anyone see the part when she sang "Back then I thought I was gonna marry him one day" - pretty obvious who she sang about there! _**

**_NO I AM NOT MAKING NASTY COMMENTS ABOUT NICK JONAS - so dont hate. LOL! _**

**_Jonas Brothers preformance was amazing too & I love Adele! So glad she won something - even Nick said he wouldn't mind losing to her and they did, so no hard feelings x] _**


	32. The Last Night

_**I got 150 reviews! Woo. So as I promised, heres my fic.  
The Last Night - Skillet is the song.  
This was posted as a seperate story, but it got deleted. So here it is.... **_

* * *

I smiled as my fingertips traced my wife's face, the wife that I nearly didn't have. She was the wife that had caused one of my younger brothers to completely cut contact with me. She's the wife that when she was 15 had so much hate thrown at her, I was sure she was going to lose herself. She's the one I was stupid enough to push out of my life for a few months because I was told our image would be ruined being seen with her. I pushed her away and left her in the middle of all the hate because a certain person managed to turn everyone against her, the same person who had took Nick from her. I'm the one that saved her, and from then we've been inseparable, although it wasn't all plain sailing. I'm Joe Jonas and this is my story of how I saved Miley Cyrus.

_**29**__**th**__** May 2009**__. _

"I can't believe you Joe, after everything you go back to her!" Selena shouted at me as I stepped onto our tour bus.

"You have Nick, you have her life what else do you want Selena?"

"Lena, leave it" Demi grabbed her friends arm trying to pull her to the front of the bus.

"She hurt Nick, she continually poked fun at us, and she's bad news Joe, why would you go back to her?"

"You really want to know?" I asked looking up from my position on the sofa next to Kevin.

She nodded sitting opposite me.

"She's my best friend Selena and as much as I tried to forget her after we hurt her I couldn't. I regret everything I ever did to hurt her; she's part of my life"

Selena shook her head. "After everything Joe, Nick should come before her"

"He's my brother, he always will be. She's my best friend and she always will be, if anyone has a problem with it, that's up to them. I'm going to help her find herself again and I'm going to make up for the fact I pushed her away for a year"

She waved her hand in the air standing up. "I hope you know what you're doing"

She stalked off towards where Nick was sat, ignoring me. I turned to Demi and Kevin, sighing.

"You think I'm doing the right thing, yeah?"

Kevin nodded smiling. "Nick will come around, you know that. Miley loves you and she needs you, pushing her away was the worst thing we did and I know for a fact you're the only one that can help her find herself again"

* * *

**_30__th__ June 2009._**

"Miley..."

She turned to look at me a forced smile creeping onto her face. I sat down next to her, pulling her into a hug.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head wrapping her arms around me. "Nothing, I'm just thinking"

"I know we haven't established the best friend part again yet, but you can tell me anything you know that"

"I know" She smiled looking up at me "Honestly it's nothing Joe"

"Fine" I sighed kissing her head gently as Mitchel walked into her dressing room.

"Hey Joe, your brother's are looking for you, apparently you're supposed to be filming a scene for _J.O.N.A.S_"

"Oh crap, I best go. I'll see you at 7 okay?"

She nodded smiling as I stood up waving one last time before running off towards our studio.

"Oh so you actually remembered we're trying to film something here" Nick rolled his eyes as I came to a halt catching my breath.

"Attitude on you Nick doesn't really work"

He scowled storming off towards Selena I assumed.

"How's Miles?" Kevin asked

I shrugged. "Well she's filming again so I guess that's a little improvement, she didn't really seem okay today I'm going to try and find out later though"

It was actually six months later I found out what was wrong with Miley and it pushed me over the edge. Those last few months had made me closer to her, she'd let me back in and we'd finally got back to the best friend level we had been at. I started developing feelings for her, not the friend kind of feelings either.

* * *

**_28__th__ December 2009. _**

"Miles you okay?" I called; I was currently located in her bedroom sat on her bed watching some random thing on TV. Her Family had gone away for New Year and she hadn't really wanted to go, so I'd invited myself around hers. It wasn't like I was missing anything at home, Nick was ignoring me still or when he spoke to me it was with an attitude and he had Selena around there, what a great new year that would be, the two of them going at me.

"Y-yeah I'll be out in a few seconds"

I frowned as her voice broke, standing up I walked over to the door knocking softly.

"Open up Miley"

"Joe I'm fine, 2 seconds"

"What are you doing Miley, why are you crying?"

"SERIOUSLY JOE, CAN I HAVE 2 SECONDS?" She snapped and I jumped as I heard a bang against the door.

"I'm sorry Mi" I sighed walking back towards the bed and falling down onto it. A few seconds later the bathroom door opened and she walked out, looking down.

"I'm sorry Joe, I didn't mean to snap"

"Hey it's fine, I just want to know you're okay" I smiled a little as she stayed rooted to her spot. "You are okay Mi...?"

She shook her head and I noticed the tears dripping down her face. "I'm so stupid Joe, I don't know why it happens, and it just does. I guess it helps me"

"What, what happens?" I asked moving to stand up but she took a step back.

"You have to promise not to hate me" She whispered.

"I could never hate you Miley"

Walking over to me slowly she lifted her sleeves up and held her arms out for me to see, it was something I never expected to see on Miley, arms covered with scars and fresh wounds.

"Miley..." I ran my hand over one of them and she flinched, looking up at her I shook my head not understanding fully why she'd do this.

"It helps me forget Joe, it takes everything away with it and it makes me feel like everything is going to get better. I can't go on feeling like this anymore Joe; I don't want to be here"

I looked back down at her wrists, sighing to myself. I should have seen this coming. Lifting one of them up, I pressed my lips against it.

"I'm so sorry Mi ... so, so sorry" I whispered.

"I wanted to end it tonight Joe, I had every intention too but then you came over. I couldn't do it to you"

I shook my head a little as she sat next to me, my own tears were now evident down my face, but at the moment I didn't care too much.

"Let me help you Miley"

"I want to, but how?"

Turning to look at her I lifted her chin so her eyes met mine.

"I'm everything you need me to be, just let me love you"

I noticed her breath hitch in her throat as she stayed eyes locked with mine. "Y-you love me?"

"More than you know, please Mi let me help you"

She nodded her arms wrapping around my neck pulling me closer and hugging me tightly. I smiled hugging her back.

"I don't expect you to fall for me Miley; I just want you to let me in"

_23__rd__ November 2013._

"Happy Birthday Oldie" Miley laughed as I finished my rendition of Happy Birthday on the phone, she was back to her old self now, well so I thought.

We never actually dated, but we became closer than both of us thought possible. I had her back through everything and she came out of the other end smiling.

"Thank you Joey, it'd be much better if you could be here"

"Hey, I'm coming to see you tomorrow I promise. I'll make it up to you. Did you like the birthday present I sent?"

"Yeah, it's beautiful, thank you"

"Just like its owner" I smiled.

"Shut up Joe" She laughed again before sighing. "I'm going to have to go, Mitchel's trying to eat all the cake again and Noah doesn't look too happy"

I laughed. "Okay, well I'll speak to you tomorrow, if not before. Love you birthday girl"

"Love you too, byeee!"

**12:30am**

I leant my hand out for my phone which was currently blasting some stupid noise out waking me up from my beauty sleep.

"Hello?" I answered groggily rubbing my eyes.

"Joe..." I immediately sat up as I heard Mileys sob down the phone.

"Mi, what's happened?"

"Nick ... Selena ... why do they hate me so much, still? It's over four years" She sobbed again and I growled angrily.

"Miles, what have they done?"

I heard her sobs getting worse and I sighed. "Don't do anything stupid okay? I'll speak to them"

"I need you here Joe"

"I know, I know. I'll be there tomorrow, I promise, but for now I'm here on the phone and I will be for as long as you need me. Just please promise me Miley, you won't hurt yourself, not again"

"I spoke to my Mum about everything today, you know like you told me too"

"And?"

"She said most of what I was upset about was my own fault, just a phase and I'd be okay"

I shook my head. They didn't even know her anymore, not as much as I knew her and it made me angry that they'd say that to her.

"You know what Joe, it still hurts when I think of the past" I knew exactly where this was going.

"I thought you would be there for me, you were my best friend, you knew everything about me and then I get that message you didn't want anything to do with me anymore. It tore me up, I tried to figure out what I'd done to you and then I saw you everywhere Demi and Selena attached to you guys like leeches and it killed me, it used to be us, the four of us. He broke my heart and I got the hate from it"

"I'm so sorry Miley"

"It's over now Joe"

It was a few hours into the conversation I heard her sigh.

"I should let you go; you have to be up in the morning"

"It's fine Miles, I'll sleep on the plane" I laughed a little. "You sure you're okay to fall asleep now?"

"Yeah thank you Joey"

"That's what I'm here for Miley, forever and always"

"I love you"

"I love you too. Goodnight"

I heard her light breathing on the other end of the phone and laughed at how fast she'd fell asleep.

* * *

**  
**

**_12__th__ April 2014_**

"I have something I need to tell you" I stopped short in my walk to the kitchen as Miley grabbed my wrist pulling me back to her.

I nodded waiting for her to go on. She opened her mouth, before closing it again. Leaning up she did something I never expected her to do, she kissed me.

"I-I, what?"

"I fell for you Joe"

I smiled pulling her closer and kissing her again. "5 years later"

"Hey, I fell for you a while ago. I just didn't tell you"

"Well you should have"

"We've practically been acting like a couple for the last three years Joe; I was hoping you'd see"

"I'm Joseph Jonas, nothing's obvious to me"

She laughed a little wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head against my chest.

I smiled that night as we got into bed, I finally got to hold her in my arms and know that I never had to let her go. I knew that finally I'd saved Miley Cyrus, my best friend and the girl I was insanely in love with.

* * *

**_15__th__ August 2017. _**

"Happy Birthday Daddy!" I smiled down as my 2 year old little angel ran in hugging me around the legs tightly. My 17 year old youngest brother ran in after her.

"Briony your Mum needs you to get ready"

She pouted up at Frankie as he laughed picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder. I smiled at the scene, he was like an older brother to her, and he spoiled her and was way too protective over her.

"Happy Birthday Joe"

"Thank you" I called as he walked off with my daughter.

"You ready?" Kevin asked placing a hand on my shoulder and looking at me through the mirror.

I nodded. "As I'll ever be thank you for being best man"

"I'm privileged to be, I'm sorry about Nick"

I shrugged. "It would have been nice for him to be here, but I can't force him can I? I've already lost him, but I have a family, I can't lose them just so he can swallow his pride and start talking to me again"

Kevin nodded. "He sent Briony a present, he absolutely adores her, I just don't understand why he's being like he is with you"

"Hey I have Mum, Dad, Frankie and you here, I'm happy with that" I smiled.

"You ready Joseph?"

I turned to smile at my Mum as she walked through the door, hugging me tightly. I nodded pulling away and hugging my Dad too.

"My little boy's getting married" My Mum sniffed a little.

"Mum I'm 28, not 14" I laughed a little as she hugged me again.

"Are the girl's ready?" Kevin asked as Frankie walked back in.

"Yeah nearly, I think we should go through to the church" He smiled as Kevin gave me one last pat on the back.

"I'll see you down there"

I nodded smiling. He'd agreed to give Miley away as soon as she asked. They'd got so much closer after me and Miley got together and I loved the fact they'd rebuilt everything.

"Don't make it obvious, but 2 rows behind Demi and Selena is someone close"

I looked around a little too where Frankie had mentioned noticing Nick sat there shades on and head down as to not be seen. I smiled a little.

"Better than nothing, hey?"

* * *

That brings me to where I am now, 3 years after I married the girl of my dreams. Briony had just turned 5, Jayden turning three. Miley stirred a little, before smiling up at me.

"What you thinking about?" She asked noticing the laptop open on the desk, my glasses still perched on my nose. She took them from me, placing them on and smiling.

"I think they suit me better"

"Me too" I laughed a little leaning down to kiss her. "It's quite sexy actually"

She rolled her eyes hitting me gently.

"Is that all you think about?"

"No. I was actually thinking about our story" I smiled as she leant up kissing me.

"What a hell of a story that was"

It was indeed, I'd made sure she didn't say goodbye, I was her reason why.

* * *

_**Reviews please, they make me happy. **_


	33. Still On Your Side

_Wowie this is lame... and short._

* * *

**Still On Your Side – Bb Mak  
Pairing**: LillyxOliver (Never thought you'd see that one out of me)**  
Dedicated to**: Believeinlove08

_You found a place where you belong  
New friends that can do no wrong  
Thats what you believe_

"Gorgeous"

"He's so mine"

Oliver rolled his eyes overhearing the conversation going in between his former best friend and her two new friends.

Lilly had found new friends once the two of them had reached high school. He hadn't minded so much, they both needed other friends, he needed guy friends and she needed girl friends. He just wanted to know why she seemed to have no time for him anymore.

-

"Lilly, there basically taking advantage of you"

"Shut up, what is your problem?" Lilly asked spinning on her heel to look at Oliver.

"They are. Lilly, they get a date with one of your friends; they basically ignore you until they end it. I'm one of your best friends Lils; I just don't want to see you hurt"

"You're the only one that's hurting me!" She turned on her heel again, storming off.

_You want to run  
You want to break free  
What you want aint what you need  
Cant you see that I care  
I know Im hard on you sometimes  
But when you looking for the things you cant find  
Dont you know wholl be there?  
Who will, I will  
When its more than you can handle  
Aint no lie_

"Lilly... I'm sorry about earlier"

"I've been thinking, maybe we just need to stop spending so much time together, you have your new friends who I don't really get on with and I have my new friends who you don't get on with"

"Lilly, you're my best friend, you have been for what 10 years now, you can't just tell me that suddenly because you have a bunch of new friends who treat you like crap for that matter, that you want us to stop being friends"

"This is exactly why Oliver, I need to break free. We're both growing up; we both have our own personalities"

"Fine" Olive hung up without a second thought. The feeling of emptiness and being used washed over him.

They'd been best friends for 10 years, he'd spent those ten years giving her what she wanted, helping her out and doing his fair share of protecting her from the big bad world.

Something hit him like a ton of bricks. The answer.

He was in love with his best friend.

--

Oliver watched her from a distance, the gloomy look on her face and the way she'd only half heartedly nod and join in the girls' conversations.

This is what she'd wanted, to be one of the girls. It wasn't what she needed and he wasn't the only person who'd be able to tell you that at this moment.

"Lilly..." She stopped short on her walk past him into the classroom. "This is stupid"

"Oliver..."

"No listen to me. I care about you Lilly; I don't want to see you get hurt. I know I'm hard on you sometimes, but I always do what I think best for you... I know maybe I shouldn't"

"I know why you do it Oliver, and I appreciate it. I know what you're saying is probably true, but I need to make my own mistakes. I've always fell back onto you Oliver and who's to say you're going to be there for the rest of my life?"

"I want to be"

"I know and I want you to be, but chances are we're not always going to be as close as we are now and I need to start learning to look after myself"

He nodded. "I'm going to try and always be there"

She smiled hugging him tightly.

_Dont you know that I will stand up for you  
No matter what you are going through  
Im still on your side (Still on your side)  
Anytime day or night, dont care if its wrong or right  
Im still on your side_

"Leave her alone"

"What's little Ollie going to do?" Amber mocked as Oliver scowled at her again.

"She kissed my boyfriend" Ashley shrieked.

"Your boyfriend? Please, they just use you because you're easy" Oliver replied, causing a scream of anger from her.

"She's a slut, she doesn't deserve friends"

"You used her to get to the lads, you used for all your little games, so to me you're the sluts here. Your right, she doesn't deserve friends, she deserves best friends" Oliver turned to look at Lilly as she smiled at him. "And don't ever call her a slut again"

Ashley stormed off, Amber following after her.

"Thank you Oliver"

"Hey, I told you I'd always be here for you"

"Yeah, but I was kind of to blame there. I did kiss Josh..."

"And? C'mon you really think Josh was in love with Ashley?"

Lilly laughed a little, before stepping forward and hugging him tightly.

"I'm sorry"

"Shut up, it doesn't matter" He smiled pulling away slightly. "Do I have you back now?"

"Forever" She smiled lightly, before leaning forward to kiss him. "I'm sor-"

He shook his head pulling her back towards him. He'd always have her back.

* * *

_This was soo hard to write, im not even joking, but I did it! (:  
_

_Okay so review, tell me how bad it was! _

_Oh and request! Ill write more, the only thing is I seem to only be able to write with Miley in it... so Mileyxanyone is fine! (: _


	34. IMPORTANT

**PLEASE READ...**

So sorry guys, I won't be updating for a month or so - unless I can magically fix my laptop.

Reasons:

1. I spilt a drink all over my latop last night, the screens gone funny and I think I've wiped my hard-drive - which means I've lost all the chapters and stories I had written to post anyway (  
2. I'm off on holiday anyway and then it's my birthday and Hannah Montana Premier and Jonas brothers... so I'm busy anyway.

I'm really gutted - I'd written an update for Cinderella Miley Style and I'd wrote a few more cool one shots, but oh well.

My dad's computers super slow, so I'll be trying to keep away from it, Ahaa.

I just thought I'd let everyone know. ;)

Don't forget about me. :P

And yes you can virtually hit me for my stupidness of spilling my drink over my laptop - which i actually haven't finished paying for yet, aha!

Oh well. Bye xo.


	35. Heels Over Head

**Wow, guys I'm sorry. I haven't updated these in over 3 months. Truth is, I've started the last few I have, I've just gotten stuck halfway through them. Well here's this one... sorry it's lame. **

* * *

**Heels Over Head – Boys Like Girls**

**Pairing:** MileyxJoe

**Dedicated to: **JBxoWhoseThatGirlxoJB

His hand stopped mid-air as he caught sight of the shirt in the bottom drawer. Crouching down, his hand hovered over it for a few seconds before grasping it tightly. Her socks were in his top drawer, he knew that, his socks he could live with, her shirt – not so much.

Sitting down at the edge of his bed, he unfolded the shirt carefully holding it up in front of him.

Three months ago she'd left, three months he'd took rebuilding his life. So how could this one little shirt wreck everything he'd built?

"_Miley..." He entered his bedroom, an armful of her stuff. _

"_Yeah?" _

_He pointed to the pile of things he'd just dumped onto the bed. "Nick and Kevin keep finding your stuff everywhere, they don't have a problem with you staying here but when your bras come back in their washing..." _

"_Okay enough said. I'm sorry" She grinned up at him. _

_Rolling his eyes, he sat down next to her on the floor as she flicked through some of her college work. _

"_I guess it's safe to say this is kind of your home too now, you're worse than Kevin for leaving your stuff everywhere" _

"_Force of habit" She smiled once more, turning her head to meet his eyes. "I'll be more careful next time"_

_He smiled back at her, cupping his hand behind her head and pulling her closer. _

--

"You sure you don't wanna come catch that film with us?" Nick asked his older brother once more from the doorway.

Joe shook his head. "Don't really feel like it, I'm just gonna stay in"

"Fine, you know where we are if you need us" Nick sighed turning to walk away, before spinning back around once more. "Don't kill yourself over this Joe; she's obviously not worth it"

Shrugging Joe watched as Nick walked away from his room and downstairs.

Reaching out for his phone once more, he sighed noticing there were still no texts, no calls. What was the point? It was the same every night, she obviously had forgotten about him.

"_Joey. I know this is such a chicken way to do this, but I can't quite find the courage to do this face to face. I got accepted into UCLA, I have been for quite a while I just couldn't find the right way to tell you. I think that's more my problem, I guess I didn't want it to hit home that I'd be moving away from you, that I'd be leaving you. I couldn't stand the thought of me being the other side of the country and us still being together, which is why I think this is for best. Best for both of us, I want you to move on. I love you, I really do, but this is best." _

The note he'd found lay on his pillow had turned his life around. He knew she'd been trying to get into a college in California, it had always been her ambition and he knew it was 99% possible she'd be accepted, but the thought never crossed his mind that she'd break things off with him.

Of course, keeping a relationship going across country would have been hard work, but they would have worked it out. Joe would have given everything up to move over there with her, Kevin and Nick knew that.

Lying down on his side of the bed, he turned to look at the unoccupied side, her side. Her pillow still lay untouched, everything the way she had left it. A faint brown line lay across her pillow caught his eyes, her hair. He couldn't help but smile as he brushed it off.

Rolling over a little, he buried his face into the sheets, the light scent of the perfume she always wore surrounding him. There was also this slight scent of, well, Miley. Joe always found it difficult to explain how exactly it smelt to him, Miley would always laugh as he tried to explain, but she knew what he meant, Joe had his own distinct scent too.

Granted the scent was slowly fading from the sheets, but it was there now and that was enough for him at the moment.

"_Joey, its 2am. Why are we at the beach?" She yawned once more as her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. He'd carried her bridal style from the bed to the beach at the bottom of their house. _

"_I wanted to show you something" He replied softly, kissing her forehead gently. _

"_What was it?" _

"_How much I love you" _

_Her eyes sought out his and she couldn't help but grin back at him. "And how are you planning on that?" _

"_I was thinking about a night out on the beach, under the stars, just the two of us" Reaching the blanket he'd lay out, he placed her down gently, only to be brought down on top of her as she refused to remove her arms from around his neck. _

"_Mi..." _

"_Mmm, too comfortable" She mumbled, pulling him closer. He laughed a little, leaning down to kiss her gently. _

"_At least just let me move so I'm not completely crushing you" _

"_Fine" She mumbled once more as he laid the top half of his body onto the blanket, legs still wrapped with hers. _

"_That's better" He smiled as he pulled her closer, her face buried into the crook of his neck as they both lay there. _

"_I love you" Mileys statement was barely heard from her current position._

"_I love you too Mi, so much" He whispered, hands running through her hair gently. _

Joe looked out towards the ocean; his feet had somehow led him down here to the beach. His mind wondered back to Miley as it always did. He wondered if she liked California, the feel of that beach between her toes, obviously this beach hadn't been enough for her.

Groaning, he ran his hand through his hair. She meant everything to him and he wasn't going to just let that go.

--

"Joe, what are you doing?"

"Packing"

Kevin frowned as he entered his brother's room, eyes following Joe as he paced around the room throwing stuff into a bag.

"Why?"

There was no answer as Joe continued to pack his belongings into his bag. Looking around the room, Kevin caught sight of the brown shirt lay across the back of Joe's computer chair.

"Please Joe, don't do this"

"I have to, I need answers" Joe muttered turning to look at his brother for a few seconds.

"Answers for what Joe?"

"Everything. Why she just left without even telling me? Why she thinks that it's best for us this way. I would have given everything I have here in New Jersey up for her"

"And what scares me is that you still would" Kevin sighed. "Listen, she thought it was best to work things out like this Joe. I don't want you to go over there, just to get both of your hearts broken again"

"How am I supposed to get answers if she won't answer her phone?"

"She's going to kill me for this" Kevin mumbled as he pulled his phone from his pocket, dialling a number he pressed the phone against his ear. "Hey Miles – yeah everything's fine – I actually have someone here I need you to speak to – Please Miley, he just wants answers, this is best for both of you"

Holding the phone out towards Joe, Kevin raised an eyebrow waiting for his younger brother to take it.

"You wanted answers Joe, here"

Taking the phone from Kevin's hand, he placed it to his ear slowly. "Mi..."

"Hey Joe"

Kevin smiled, taking that as his cue to leave.

"How have you been?"

"Okay, it's a bit lonely out here, well except Lilly, my roommate – which I'm guessing you don't really care about"

"No, I do. How is California?"

"Amazing, well it was for the first week, then everything's just the same. It just feels like a holiday, not really a College course"

"Better than New Jersey?"

"Never" She couldn't help but smile. "How have you been Joe?"

"Getting by" Was his reply.

"I'm really sorry about how I just left Joe, it was selfish of me. I owed you more than just a note"

"How long ago did you know you were accepted?" He asked he needed the answers; he just didn't want to cause an argument.

"3 months ago I had the letter – I'm sorry Joe"

"Why didn't you tell me, we could have worked something out?"

She let out a sigh. "Because I thought it would be easier this way, I've never been good with goodbye and I didn't want it to be hard. I would have changed my mind last minute Joe and I know that is really selfish of me and I hate myself for the way I just left, but it would have been to hard living different sides of the country"

"I would have given everything up over here to come with you Miley"

"I couldn't let you do that, not give up your dreams for mine"

"You wanna know what my real dreams are?" He asked waiting for her answer.

"Yeah..."

"To be with you for the rest of my life, to marry you and to start a family with you, those were my realistic dreams, this was just something I thought I'd try. Of course I'd love to be part of a famous band, but when it comes right down to it, I'd choose you over that any day"

"I couldn't let you do that Joe, you have so much talent, it deserves to be heard, and I can't be the one to hold you back. Who knows, maybe in a few years we'll happen again"

"Miles..."

"I'm sorry Joe"

"No..."

"I love you, I really love you. I'm so sorry"

"Miley don't do this"

"Joe please..."

"I'll come to California and find you Mi, I promise you on that"

"Please Joe, don't. This is hard enough already, don't make it harder"

Joe sighed, maybe she'd turn around and realise that even if New Jersey wasn't where she belonged, with Joe was.

"Fine. Enjoy College; I guess I'll see you around"

"Joe..."

"Miles, you've made it painfully obvious how you want things and I have no choice but to follow them do I?"

"I'm guessing I'll be seeing you tonight?" Miley asked a hint of a laugh in her tone.

"You know me too well"

* * *

**Follow me on twitter, if you please. (: I'm a good laugh and chat, I promise. Type twitter(dot)com/louhaffner (:**

I've been listening to Paranoid on repeat like all day, it's not even funny anymore aha. 

**Reviews. xo  
**


	36. Baby, You Amaze Me

Wow. I suck. 2 months without an update on these, sorry, sorry!

There would have been updates on all my stories, but I've been making a MOE video for youtube for the last 11 hours D: Haha.

If you wanna check it out, my youtube links on my profile page.

* * *

**Baby, You Amaze Me – Select Start****  
Pairing:** MileyxJoe**  
Dedicated to:** JasonWilesFan

Joe smiled as her eyes locked with his once again. They'd met 36 hours and 10 minutes ago, not that he was counting.

Her head inclined ever so slightly towards his, Joe making the unconscious move to lean in slowly.

"Miley..."

Her lips inched into a small smile, her forehead coming to rest against his. "I'm going to be here, I promise" Was the whisper.

Taking it as a final answer, he closed the gap, his hand cupping her cheek gently.

4 hours later was the next time Joe's eyes opened, the vibrating on his leg bringing him from his slumber. Using his free hand, he dug deep into the pocket off his jeans, retrieving his phone.

"What?"

"Hey to you too, Joseph"

"Kev... what's up?" Joe mumbled.

"Where the hell are you bro, its 4:30am in the morning, we have to be up in 30 minutes for press!"

Fully opening his eyes, Joe looked down at the girl curled up in his arms. "I'm uh... at a friend's"

"Why don't you tell me the truth?"

"Are you going to tell Mom & Dad?"

There was a short silence. "No"

"I'm down at the lake with Miley"

"The paps..." Kevin started.

"I'm in the little boat house, stop stressing. Uhm, you think I could bring Miles along today?"

"You've known her 2 days Joe..."

"I know Kevin, but I really like her, I've never felt this way about anyone before" Joe sighed.

"She ready to meet Mom & Dad then?"

"I guess I'll have to ask. Is that a yes?" Joe asked hopefully.

"It's a yes as long as you're back in this house for 5 Joe, because I am not covering for you, not after last time" Kevin sighed.

"Thank you! I'll be there, I promise. But how am I supposed to explain Miley being over there at 5?"

"Get here just after 5, I'll tell Mum and Dad you went to pick her up because of personal reasons, you know they won't pry unless you two tell them otherwise" Kevin replied stifling a yawn.

"Thank you Kevin, I owe you big time"

"Don't forget it. See you later"

Joe smiled as he hung up, throwing his phone back into his pocket.

"Morning"

Jumping, Joe's head turned to look at Miley who was lay, eyes wide open and a smile on her face.

"Good morning. How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough" She smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek. "I really like you too"

Blushing, he laughed a little. "You weren't supposed to hear that"

"I'm glad I did" Leaning up a little further she caught him in a kiss.

"Tell me I shouldn't fall for you" He whispered as she pulled away a little, noses grazing. "Tell me this has happened all too soon"

"I can't" She mumbled. "But I'm falling for you, hard"

--

"Frank, leave Miley alone!" Joe called over to his little brother from standing in front of the white screen with his other two brothers.

"Go away, go look pretty or something" Frankie waved his hand without turning to address his brother, smiling up at Miley again and continuing to tell her about his webkinz.

A loud squeal erupted throughout the whole room as Joe grabbed Frankie, throwing him over his shoulder. "I'll give you looking pretty"

"Joe put me down!"

Walking back towards Kevin and Nick, Joe laughed spinning around causing Frankie to squeal more.

"Boys" Denise warned shaking her head as she sat next to Miley on the windowsill seat.

"He started it!" Frankie shouted, still attempting to get down.

"C'mon Frank, you can come look pretty too" Joe smiled as the photographer started her job.

"I hope this isn't boring you too much"

Miley shook her head, a smile on her face.

"Are you sure, I could always take you shopping or something"

"That's okay, thank you though Mrs. Gray"

"Call me Denise sweetie"

--

Pressing the phone to his ear, Joe let it ring.

"Hey you"

"Hey, did I wake you?" He whispered.

"Of course not, what's wrong?"

"I just wanted to hear your voice, couldn't sleep"

She giggled a little. "Me either. Come over?"

Joe frowned as he looked over towards his sleeping older brother. "I can't, Kevin has my car keys"

She laughed this time, "How come?"

"He got annoyed keep covering for me"

"Ahh, your Dad?" She asked in understanding.

"Yeah, I mean he doesn't mind when he wakes up and finds us asleep on the sofa or something, but he hates when I stay out. I guess he thinks if I'm in the house I can't be getting up to anything. Can you get over here?"

"Sure, everyone's away for the night anyway. I'll be there in fifteen"

Joe couldn't help but grin as he was met with the dial tone. Climbing out of his bed, he pulled a top on making his way downstairs.

--

"You amaze me, you know that?"

Smiling, Miley turned to him. "Why?"

"Just, everything"

"I guess I'll be putting up with you for a while yet then?" She asked cheekily.

Laughing a little, he leant down to peck her lips. "Try forever. I don't have a reason to leave for another"

"Sounds perfect to me"

Smiling, Joe rested his head atop of hers that was lay on his shoulder.

"Turn it off" She groaned, her hand flying to her face as Joe flicked the channel onto 'the ring'.

"Scared?"

Laughing, she shook her head. "This film is lame Joe"

"At last, I found someone who agrees with me!"

She giggled, moving her head to kiss his cheek again. Flicking the channel once more, Joe let out another groan as some cheesy band danced around the TV.

"Off"

"Not a boy band lover?"

"Except the Gray Brothers, no" She grinned. "No instruments, no song writing, definite fail"

He smiled down at her once more, pressing a kiss to the side of head, the words slipping out before he even had a chance to think about them. "I love you"

The corners of Mileys lips twitched as she turned to look at him, checking he'd meant every word. His eyes gave her the answer.

"I love you too"

--

"She's a good girl, love her mama"

"Loves Jesus and America too, she's a good girl crazy 'bout Elvis"

"Loves horses and her boyfriend too" Miley smiled as she caught Joe's eyes, before turning to look back at the road. "And it's a long day livin' in Reseda"

"There's a freeway runnin' through the yard. I'm a bad boy 'cos I don't even miss her and I'm a bad boy for breakin' her heart"

"And I'm free fallin'!"

Joe smiled as Miley continued to sing along.

"I love this song" She smiled turning to glance at him again.

"Me too, it's gotta be a number one when it's released"

"We've never been wrong before" Miley laughed a little as she thought back to all the other songs they'd predicted the chart places for.

"Because we're an amazing team"

"I love you"

"I love you too" Joe murmured, leaning over to place a quick kiss against her neck before pulling back. He began to laugh as he heard a horn from next to them, his parents and brothers driving in their own car past them.

His Mom shook her head, pointing a warning finger at Joe.

"Well I'm in for it when we get out of this car"

Miley giggled, reaching one of her hands to squeeze his thigh gently. "I can't wait for this vacation"

"Me either, at least I'm not going to be stuck with my brothers for the next two weeks like usual"

"Of course you are!"

"Miley...." Joe whined, adding a pout.

"I promised Frankie I'd play webkinz with him. Nick wanted to teach me some wiffle ball, when Garbo and John join us and Kevin wants to teach me some guitar"

"Great..."

"I'm sure I can fit you into my schedule somewhere" She grinned winking.

"You best do. Now drive faster, Dad's like half a mile in front of us" He teased.

He may have only known her 8 months, but Joe could safely say he was in love with this girl. He'd fell hard and to his brothers she was basically family now. To his friends, she was the life and soul of the party on tour, the one who'd lift them back up as each of them fell into their tired days.

It was safe to say, they'd all be lost without her now.

"Baby, you amaze me"

* * *

**Reviews are always nice, and replyed too (: **


End file.
